


As Long As I Have

by electrictoes



Series: As Long As I Have [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: As Long As I Have [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122347
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Children of Earth, what did you do to me? I'd never written Torchwood before and I was compelled to write after Day Five finished and I started and haven't been able to stop. It's been a lot of fun, writing this, and this is where my first thank you comes in [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) has done so much to help with this fic, we've plotted and brainstormed and debated timelines and canon and, seriously, she deserves so much credit for this fic because she's been totally awesome.

**Title:** As Long As I Have (1/25)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Oh, Children of Earth, what did you do to me? I'd never written Torchwood before and I was compelled to write after Day Five finished and I started and haven't been able to stop. It's been a lot of fun, writing this, and this is where my first thank you comes in[](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tazza_di_jo**](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) has done so much to help with this fic, we've plotted and brainstormed and debated timelines and canon and, seriously, she deserves so much credit for this fic because she's been totally awesome.  
Thank you to[ **son_heir**](http://son-heir.livejournal.com/), for reading it and getting overly excited in parts.  
And, for the betas, huge thank yous to [](https://pabzi.livejournal.com/profile)[**pabzi**](https://pabzi.livejournal.com/) & [](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[**nipplemuggins**](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) for catching my eight million typos and all the other things that needed beating into shape. 

The first thing Ianto Jones noticed when he woke up was the silence. It had been a long time since he had awoken to silence. He was always woken by Jack; the sound of him softly snoring, or a clattering from the kitchen, a tap of phone keys nearby. Always noise, never silence. But not this time. This time there was silence and nothing else

The second thing Ianto Jones noticed was that his throat was burning. He desperately needed a drink. He sat up, his head fuzzy, and that was when remembered.

He was alone, in what looked to be a school sports hall, surrounded by bodies. He processed this slowly. He was alone, and surrounded by dead bodies. Alone, surrounded by dead bodies, in London. Not for the fist time.

He tried to stand. He felt a little off balance, but otherwise fine, and he began to think through all that had happened. He made his way to the nearest exit, slumping down against the wall as soon as he got outside, too much had happened, his brain couldn’t keep up.

He had died – well, he had been dying, anyway. In Jack’s arms. But where was Jack now? Jack must have died too, but he would have recovered faster. Recovered, and left Ianto’s body behind. He had left Ianto’s body behind, so he must have thought Ianto was dead.

He pushed away from the wall, he had to get moving. The first thing he had to do was find some water and then, once he had done that, he would track down Jack. And Gwen. And Rhys, and whoever else they were working with now. He would find out what was happening, they would save the world and then Ianto would retcon Jack, lest he remember Ianto’s deathbed statement of love.

It took far less time than Ianto had expected it would to track Jack down. Getting into the police station had been a little harder, but if you spend enough time hanging around a former police officer and an ex-conman, you pick up a few tricks.

He smiled to himself as the policeman opened Jack’s cell door and gave Ianto a curt nod before retreating down the corridor. Jack didn’t look up and Ianto took a second to take him in. He looked devastated, staring dejectedly at the floor, the spark gone out of him.

“Jack”, Ianto said quietly. “Jack.”

He watched as Jack raised his head, his mouth falling open in confusion.

“What?” Jack stared at him, not moving. His eyes were wide and he struggled to form words. Ianto crossed the room, gently laying a hand upon Jack’s cheek, reassuring him that he was solid, that he was real.

Seconds later Jack was on him. Lips locking, tongues duelling, hands moving. Ianto felt as though his head would explode – Jack was pouring every ounce of passion he could possibly possess into kissing him.

It was more than overwhelming and Ianto had to pull away. He sank back against the cell wall and Jack studied him with shining eyes. “Ianto...”

“Hello, sir.”

Jack laughed, a deep laugh, the type of laughter that Ianto associated with Jack, and only Jack, and the comfort brought by him. “Oh, only you, Ianto Jones, only you.”

“Jack...” Unsteadily, Ianto brought a hand up to Jack’s face.

“You’re alive,” Jack whispered.

“You too.”

“I can survive anything,” Jack reminded him. “But you... how?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that I woke up alone, in a body bag.”

Jack nodded. “We thought you were... We had to go, there wasn’t time.”

Ianto held up a hand. “We don’t have time now, either. Come on, explain it to me on the way.”

“Where are we going?” Jack asked, as Ianto pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. Jack cocked an eyebrow and threw a smirk in Ianto’s direction.

Before Ianto could begin his master escape plan, the cell door burst open and he was pulled away from Jack and his tempting smirk by a man dressed all in black. Two others had seized Jack and several more were in the hallway, battling with the police officers. He found himself being thrust forward, and along with Jack he was handcuffed and led to the roof.

As a helicopter came into land and they were push forwarded Jack reached as best he could to touch Ianto’s fingers with his own in a gesture of comfort. It was a silent promise, Ianto knew, Jack’s way of telling him that they would get out of this. Whatever this was.

When they landed they were taken into a cold building without any explanation and pushed through a series of corridors, still handcuffed. Eventually, their pace slowed and the light in Jack’s eyes returned, a grin forming on his face as a woman got to her feet. She watched them, but she didn’t smile. A young blond boy pulled away from her, running towards them and throwing his arms around Jack’s middle. Ianto looked over at the woman, realising who she must be. Alice. Jack’s daughter. Jack had a daughter. Beyond the first few moments of shock and betrayal at that revelation, Ianto had not really been surprised. But, although he knew she had a son, he hadn’t thought of her being older than him.

The boy – Steven – was scrambling for Jack’s attention and Ianto looked back to see Jack’s eyes flitting from him to Alice. He gave Jack a small nod, telling him that it was okay, and Jack turned back to Steven, who was still calling for ‘Uncle Jack’. Which answered another unasked question – Steven didn’t know.

Jack gently urged Steven to stay with Alice as they were led down the corridor and into a large room. Their handcuffs were removed and a woman in black – _Johnson_ , Ianto’s brain supplied - began to explain the situation, Jack bouncing ideas back at her while the man from Thames House, Dekker, insisted they couldn’t beat this.

There was a look of steely determination in Jack’s eyes as he began to piece things together. He beckoned to Ianto as he began frantically manipulating the keyboard of the nearest computer; they worked in a determined silence and it wasn’t long before they knew what had to be done.

Dekker’s face formed into a cruel smile as he looked at them, horribly amused. “That child’s gonna fry.”

Jack was staring straight ahead of him, refusing to be a part of it. With Alice screaming on one side of him and Johnson ordering him on the other, Ianto could see Jack physically shaking with the weight of the decision he had to make. All eyes were on the Captain, waiting for an answer that Jack couldn’t give. Jack didn’t move.

“No,” Ianto said sharply, glaring at Johnson. He gripped at Jack’s hand, pulling it way from the desk and forcing Jack to look at him, to focus. “Jack, you can’t.” He stared into Jack’s blue eyes; they were shining with unshed tears. Alice was still screaming, Johnson was still making demands. “Jack, there has to be another way. We’ll find another way.”

Jack looked at Ianto for second, squeezing his hand before turning to Johnson. “No. You can’t have him.” He looked at Alice, then turned back to Johnson. “No way.”

“I’m sorry Captain,” came Johnson’s response, her voice distant and unfeeling. She turned to the men behind her. “Restrain him.”

Suddenly, both Jack and Ianto were being held back by Johnson’s men. They struggled to get free as Alice ran out of the room, calling for her son. Ianto watched, helplessly, as Jack became more and more frantic. Soon Alice too, had been restrained, and as they carried Steven in she hammered her palms against the door, begging to be let in. Jack was pulling at the arms restraining him and there were tears flowing freely down his face. Ianto tried to get out of the guard’s firm grip, but he couldn’t break free, and he watched helplessly as Jack’s world fell apart before them.

Steven was placed in the centre of the room, looking terrified and confused, calling for Jack, for his mother, for anyone. Jack screamed at Johnson, begging her to let him go, to find another way, but it was too late. Dekker began pressing buttons, and suddenly Steven let out an ear piercing scream that threw the rest of the room into silence. Even Jack stilled momentarily.

Then it all happened too quickly for Ianto to stop and think, Jack and Alice resumed their shouting and screaming, they pleaded with Dekker to stop, to end Steven’s suffering as the boy shook violently in the centre of the room, blood beginning to pour from his nose. The man restraining Ianto had loosened his grip in shock at the sight before him and Ianto took advantage. He pulled quickly away and raced across the room. Before anyone noticed he was moving he had reached Dekker and pushed him away from the computer, slamming his fingers into the keyboard desperately.

The transmission ended.

Steven slumped to the floor and, once again, the room fell silent.

[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)

[edit: 13/02/2011]


	2. As Long As I Have (2/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[nipplemuggins](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/)

**Title:** As Long As I Have (2/?)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Huge thanks to [](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[**nipplemuggins**](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/)

and[](https://pabzi.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pabzi**](https://pabzi.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. Hugs, cookies & awesome points to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her help.  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**

As Jack bundled a barely breathing Steven into his arms, Ianto crossed the room to unlock the door and let Alice in. He watched awkwardly as Alice pulled Steven into her own arms and Jack cradled them both.

  


He tuned out all sound, ignoring Johnson’s angry cries and Dekker’s shouts of disbelief, and walked back the computer monitoring happenings at Thames House. He let out a short laugh of relief. “It worked”, he said, more to himself than anyone else. “It’s gone. Dead.”

  


Jack looked over at him then, holding out an arm. Ianto went to him gladly, sinking to his knees and allowing himself to be buried in Jack’s embrace. He felt Jack’s lips move to his hair and heard his whispered thanks as he pulled him closer. “Ianto… you’re alive, you’re all alive.”

  


Jack turned his head, pressing a kiss to Alice’s temple and then to Steven’s, holding all of them close like he was scared if he let go it would all be a lie and he would be alone.

  


  


  


Later, Jack found Ianto leaning against a wall in the car park, his eyes squinting against the sun. He stood beside him for a second, neither of them speaking. He was amazed by his young lover and what he had done. Sure, he’d seen Ianto save people before, dozens of times, but this was different. This was Jack’s own grandson and Ianto had saved him when Jack hadn’t been able to. “Thank you,” he breathed out, eventually.

“You don’t have to thank me, Jack,” Ianto told him, a sincere look on his face.

Jack nodded. He’d played the hero long enough to know that sometimes a thank you was the last thing you wanted. He turned away from Ianto, looking through the door to where Alice was cleaning up Steven in the hallway, cradling him close to her. He was overcome with guilt that he hadn’t been able to save him from going through that, if it wasn’t for Ianto, Steven wouldn’t be alive, and he knew that. He looked back at the Welshman, “If you hadn’t been here, if you hadn’t stopped it...”

“You’d have thought of something, Jack, you always do.”

“I might not have. If I’d lost you and had to face this, I’m not sure I could have done it,” Jack told him honestly.

He let Ianto pull him into an embrace and hugged him back briefly before they pulled apart, hands resting on each other’s waists for a moment. Jack looked back through the fire doors at Alice and Steven and Ianto gave him a small smile.

“I’ll have to go back to Cardiff,” he said. “I need to see my sister, she needs to know I’m okay. I’ve put them through enough.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, we’ll sort out a car and head back tonight.”

“No.” Ianto shook his head and nodded towards Alice and Steven. “They’ve been through hell too, you should be with them tonight.”

“I’m not sure that Alice will want me there.”

“She will,” Ianto said. “Steven will. You’re his hero.”

“No,” Jack said, giving Ianto a chaste kiss. “You’re the hero today, Ianto Jones, it’s all on you.”

Ianto gave him a smile. “They need you with them.”

“Will you be okay though?” Jack cupped Ianto’s cheek in his hand, running his thumb over a cut there.

Ianto nodded. “I’m a big boy, Jack. I’ve been through worse.”

Jack was reminded of Ianto’s youth and the horrors he’d been through in his twenty five years and he pulled him to him, holding him close. They broke apart again a moment later and Jack’s gaze drifted from Ianto to his family. He was conflicted, Ianto needed him, but so did Alice and Steven. Ianto would make it easy, of course, he would tell him to stay in England, but that didn’t stop Jack feeling bad about it.

“Jack,” Ianto said, and Jack knew that he could read him by now. “Take a few days to be with them, I’ll be fine. Look after them and come back to Wales when you can.”

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but a call from Steven stopped him and he half-saluted Steven, letting him know that he’d noticed him. He looked back to Ianto, who was cool, calm and organised as ever. “Go to him. I’ll go sort out transport, I need a car to get back to Cardiff and you won’t get to Alice’s on foot either.”

Reluctantly, knowing he wouldn’t win, Jack nodded, kissed Ianto briefly and walked back through the fire exit, grinning at his family before joining them on the bench.

Johnson’s people had recovered Johnny’s car from the military base and, along with a second car for Jack to take Alice home in, transport was fully arranged. The soldier who handed him the car keys had informed Ianto that there was a medical officer on site who could take a look at Steven before they left, but Ianto had politely declined. Jack wasn’t going to let any of these people near his family, and it was better that Ianto stopped the offer before Jack had a chance to tell them where to shove it. He had reluctantly interrupted the family scene to tell them they were free to go home and Jack had carried a sleeping Steven out to the car that had been provided for them. Alice had got into the car with a grateful smile in Ianto’s direction. Jack handed her the keys and walked across the car park to talk to Ianto.

He sighed against Jack’s skin as they said goodbye. He didn’t want to be parted from his lover yet, he felt far safer with Jack than without him, and the past few days’ events would haunt him for some time, he was sure. But they both had thing to do, families to look after. He pressed his lips firmly to Jack’s and opened the car door. “I’ll see you soon.”

“A few days, then I’ll come home.”

“Not much to come home to,” Ianto said quietly, remembering the hub.

“I’ll have to make a new home then, won’t I?” Jack told him, pressing his lips to Ianto’s once more. “Don’t die.”

“Not without you there to save me,” Ianto promised.

Jack opened the driver’s side door and slid into the car beside Alice. He turned his head to look at Steven, who was sleeping soundly on the back seat and showing no signs of leftover ill effects. He smiled and started up the car, following the route Ianto had just taken towards the motorway.

Alice said nothing for the first portion of their journey and Jack remained silent, knowing that Alice had been right about him being dangerous, knowing that what had happened to Steven had been his fault and that Alice wouldn’t hold back on telling him so.

He was surprised when, an hour into their journey, Alice turned to him, a smile on her lips, and spoke, “Who is he then?”

“What?” It wasn’t a question he had expected and it certainly wasn’t the first thing he had anticipated Alice asking when they had the time for questions.

“That man. The one that stopped it all… Who is he?”

“Ianto Jones,” Jack answered simply. “He’s Torchwood.”

“Who is he to you?” Alice asked, giving him a long look.

“He's my, uh, we’re...” He paused for a moment, thinking over the past few days. He glanced at Alice. “I hate the word couple.”

Alice nodded. “I thought so.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, and Alice turned her gaze to the back seat before bringing her eyes back to Jack. “He saved Steven’s life.”

Jack nodded.

“He’s very…young.”

“Alice,” Jack said, hiding a smirk, “the oldest living human is still young enough to be my child. My grandchild, even.”

“He’s younger than I am, Dad.”

“Does it bother you?” he asked, turning his eyes back to the road.

“Would it matter if it did?”

After a second’s thought, Jack shook his head. Nothing anyone said or did now was going to change the way he felt about Ianto. He had gotten way too far under Jack's skin.

  


Ianto rang Rhiannon’s doorbell with a shaky hand. This wasn’t going to be easy. Gwen would have told her hours ago that he was dead and, knowing Rhiannon, she would be beginning to rationalise it by now.

When the door opened, though, he was not greeted by the tearful face he had expected, but instead by a grinning eleven year old. “Uncle Ianto!” David said. “Where have you been? Were you in hiding and everything? We had the police round here. Guns and stuff. And the army! Mica was screaming like a baby.”

“Is your mum here, David?”

“Yeah,” he said, looking a little disappointed. His uncle had finally become interesting and he didn’t even want to share his stories. “Mum,” he called, “It’s Uncle Ianto!”

“What?!” Rhiannon appeared in seconds, her jaw dropping and her eyes welling with tears as she took him in. “Ianto…”

“Rhiannon.” He enveloped her in his arms and she sobbed on his shoulder.

David, Ianto noticed, looked less than impressed, wrinkling his nose and leaving the room. “Dad,” Ianto heard him say, “I think Mum’s gone mental.”

Rhiannon pulled back from the hug, looking at him. She braced her hands on his shoulders and he felt a stab of guilt for what he had put her through.

“Oh, Ianto, they said you was-”

“I’m not,” he promised, “I’m okay, I promise. I’m alive.”

Johnny appeared in the doorway then, the colour sliding away from his face at the sight of Ianto.

“Johnny,” Ianto said, giving his brother-in-law a small smile. “Your car’s outside.”

"What happened though, Ianto?” Rhiannon asked as she handed him a cup of tea. “They said you were dead, must’ve been a reason.”

“I don’t really know,” he answered honestly. “They thought I was dead, I mean, I woke up and they were gone-”

  


“You was dead, Uncle Ianto?” A small voice said from beside him. He turned to see Mica, looking uncharacteristically sombre. He lifted her onto his lap, something he hadn’t done in years, and let her play with his tie. Recent events must have shaken her more than they had thought.

  


“So you woke up and then what? ’Cause it doesn’t make sense to me. What were you doing there, Ianto?”

  


“It’s complicated,” he said, reaching around Mica to get his tea. “It’s do with my job, and the children.”

  


“I know you think you’re protecting us by keeping secrets, but let me tell you, Ianto Jones-”

  


“Rhiannon,” he said, cutting her off. “I’ll tell you everything, I will. But can it wait? Please?”

  


She nodded and stared at him for a moment, a sad smile on her face. “I thought we’d lost you…”

  


“Hard to get rid of, me.”

  


“I know. I remember when you were a kid…” She reached across the table to squeeze his hand. “Never do that to me again.”

  


“I hope not to,” he said, knowing he couldn’t promise, not with his job. Torchwood didn’t lend itself to promises of forever.

  


Rhiannon nodded and asked him when he’d last eaten, the mother in her coming out. He was about to respond the when the mobile phone in his pocket began to ring. He shifted Mica and lifted it out, pressing the answer button and putting the phone to his ear, “Hello?”

  


“Ianto.” Jack’s voice, familiar and welcoming.

  


“Jack,” he said, and he knew his face had lit up with a smile. “Everything okay? Did you get-”

  


Rhiannon interrupted him, leaning across the table. “Is that him? Is that your, y’know?”

  


“Rhiannon,” he hissed, “Ssh.”

  


“Mica, get down off of Uncle Ianto, he’s trying to talk to his boyfriend.”

  


Ianto cringed inwardly and Mica clambered off him. He could hear Jack chuckling down the phone, obviously aware of Ianto’s discomfort, and David looking up from the television to question his mother with, “Uncle Ianto’s got a boyfriend?”

  


He groaned and Rhiannon grinned at him. “Ianto, are you _blushing_? You are!” She was laughing now, and so was Jack. He excused himself, stepping into the next room.

  


“It isn’t funny, Jack,” he said.

  


“Are you really blushing Ianto?” Jack asked through his laughter, “That I’d like to see.”

  


“Is everything alright there?” Ianto asked, changing the subject, “How’s Steven?”

  


“He’s fine,” Jack said, “Awake now. He’ll be okay. How are the kids your end?”

  


“Fine,” he answered, and sensing Rhiannon hovering outside the door, he continued. “Only real problem here is that private conversations don’t seem to be private.”

  


“Ooh, is this a private conversation? Maybe we should take it up a notch.”

  


Ianto laughed as he heard Alice scold her father. _Her father._ This whole Jack’s daughter thing was going to take some getting used to. “Did you call for any particular reason?”

  


“Just to say hi,” Jack said, “Check how you were doing.”

  


“I’m fine," Ianto insisted, not missing the concern in Jack’s voice. “Concentrate on your family, Jack, don’t worry about me.”

  


“I’m not,” Jack insisted. He paused. “I spoke to Gwen.”

  


“Yeah?”

  


“She’s a bit emotional. Hormones. I told her about you… you should go round there. I think she needs to see that you’re okay for herself.”

  


“I will.”

  


“She’s annoyed I’ve not come back with you,” Jack told him, “Prepare to be mollycoddled.”

  


“Oh, lovely.”

  


“I’ll see you soon. A few more days, yeah?”

  


“Yeah.” He smiled to himself, “Relax. Enjoy yourself. I’ll see you soon.”

  


“Bye, then.”

  


“Bye Jack,” he said, and hung up. Ending phone calls with Jack was always a little awkward. They weren’t the sort of couple that dished out terms of endearment, but goodbye never seemed quite enough.

  


He put his phone away and walked back to join Rhiannon and her family, smiling at his sister’s attempt at pretending she hadn’t been listening to his conversation.

  


Jack put the phone down on the table and turned to Alice, “He’s okay.”

“Good. Now maybe you’ll relax a little.”

“Alice-”

“Dad, you can’t blame yourself forever. Yes, I meant it when I said you were dangerous, and yes, if it wasn’t for you, Steven wouldn’t have been there and he wouldn’t have been hurt. But, if it wasn’t for you, things could have been far worse. For everyone.

"  


“I-”

  


“I’m going cook us some dinner, why don’t you go and watch the television with Steven for a while?”

  


Jack sighed and left the room. He sat down beside Steven on the sofa, watching the young boy. He was quieter than usual, but he seemed to be okay. It didn’t look like he remembered much of what had happened, for which Jack was thankful.

He smiled at his grandson as he looked over at him. “You okay, soldier?”

  


“Yep,” Steven answered, “Are you staying here now?”

  


“For a few days,” Jack answered. His heart lightened a little more at the grin on Steven’s face, and he turned his gaze towards the television, content at the thought that all of the people he loved were, for now at least, safe and well.  
  
[  
 **Chapter 3**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)


	3. As Long As I Have (3/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, not today, but one day, I'll learn to stick to post schedules. Massive thanks to [](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[nipplemuggins](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) and [](https://pabzi.livejournal.com/profile)[pabzi](https://pabzi.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. Thanks & glompage to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her help with this.

**Title:** As Long As I Have (3/?)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** One day, not today, but one day, I'll learn to stick to post schedules. Massive thanks to [](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[**nipplemuggins**](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) and [](https://pabzi.livejournal.com/profile)[**pabzi**](https://pabzi.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. Thanks & glompage to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her help with this.  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**

Gwen had, unsurprisingly, fussed over Ianto the second she had opened the door. He had let her do it, it had been an emotional few days and he didn’t have the energy to fight her off. So he sat on the sofa and let her make him coffee – it tasted awful – and indulged her when she asked him to let her look at him. He didn’t even argue when she insisted he stay the night, he knew that he shouldn’t be alone tonight, and if he was honest, he didn’t really want to be.

  


That was why, in the small hours of the morning, he awoke on the sofa in Gwen’s living room. He was sweaty and out of breath and he didn’t dare close his eyes, lest the images of blood and pain, flashes of metal, of gas, of tears spilling from Jack’s eyes, returned.

  


He kicked the covers off and lay staring at the ceiling, struggling to catch his breath. It had been a long time since he’d had a nightmare, especially one as painful and vivid as that one. He lamented the lack of Jack’s comforting arms, his soothing voice and tender kisses, then mentally chided himself. He wasn’t that needy and as a grown man, he could cope with this alone. Still, Jack probably wouldn’t mind if he called, just to hear the sound of his voice for a moment. He reached for his mobile phone, just as Gwen appeared in the doorway.

  


“Ianto,” she whispered into the dark, “Are you okay?”

  


“Yeah,” he replied, putting the phone back down. He should let Jack sleep.

  


“I heard you calling out.”

  


“Oh,” he said, silently cursing, “Must have been in my sleep.”

“Are you sure you’re alright, Ianto?”

“Fine.”

He heard her move across the room and felt the bed dip as she sat on the edge. “Nightmares aren’t anything to be ashamed of, you know.”

“I’m fine, Gwen. It was nothing.” He paused. “Whatever it was.”

“If you’re sure,” she said. When he didn’t respond, she rose from the bed and crossed the room, pausing in the doorway. “Sweet dreams, Ianto,” she whispered, and was gone.

  


Jack stretched out in the all too large bed in Alice’s spare room. It had been years since he’d slept alone in a bed made for two (or more). He didn’t feel all that well rested, either. Guilt over yesterday’s events and worry about Ianto weighed on his mind. Jack had no clue how his lover had survived, but what he did know was that Martha Jones was the only medic who was getting within ten feet of Ianto. He would call her as soon as she returned from her honeymoon and ask her to check him out. It couldn’t hurt to get Tom to take a look at Steven either. He was, after all, a paediatrician, and Martha clearly trusted him. Jack had not allowed any other doctor to take a look at Steven, and Alice had agreed with his reasoning enough to wait.

The door to the spare room opened, pulling Jack from his thoughts. He looked up to see Steven’s face peering around the door. “Uncle Jack? Can I come in?”

Jack grinned and patted the bed. “Sure, come on in.”

Steven launched himself across the room and jumped up onto the bed, and Jack was happy to see his usual energy had been restored. He would still get Tom Milligan to look him over, though, as soon as possible though.

“Mum says I can stay off school today.”

“That’s good,” Jack said, letting Steven settle himself at his side. “We’ll have to think of something fun to do while your mom’s at work.”

“She’s not going to work. She said we’re all staying here.”

Jack felt a slight irritation that Alice didn’t trust him alone with Steven, but, then again, he couldn’t blame her. Not after the danger he’d put him in, put them all in. He looked over at Steven, whose eyes were drifting closed, the warmth and comfort of the bed carrying him off to a dreamland. He considered joining his grandson, another hour’s sleep couldn’t hurt. Just as he felt his eyelids fall shut he heard Alice in the doorway and opened his eyes again.

She was smiling, “Wish I had the camera.”

“You okay?” Jack asked, sleepily.

“Yeah. Phone for you,” she said, and held out his mobile. He slid from the bed, careful not to wake Steven, and took the phone from Alice.

“Hello?”

“Jack. It’s Gwen.”

“Hello. Everything okay? Ianto alright?”

“He says he’s okay...”

Jack frowned down the phone. “But he isn’t?”

“I think he had a nightmare last night.”

“Oh.” Ianto had stopped having nightmares a while ago, and Jack’s own had become few and far between; they took comfort in each other’s presence to ease their night demons. He sighed. Him being here left Ianto alone and whatever had happened, it had been Jack’s fault. “I’ll be home soon,” he told Gwen. “Just don’t let him go anywhere. I’m worried about him.”

“So am I, Jack,” Gwen said, clearly irritated, “But we can’t treat him like a child.”

“Gwen, please. He’s more fragile than he makes out.”

“I know. I’d better go, he’s getting out of the shower. Bye Jack.”

Jack groaned in frustration as Gwen ended the call. Alice gave him a look. “Is something wrong?”

“Not really. Just Ianto… It’s okay, he’ll be fine for a few days.” He didn’t really believe that Ianto _would_ be okay, but he couldn’t bear to leave his family, not now.

“You know,” Alice said, smiling at him, “Steven’s never been to Cardiff.”

  


Ianto was sick of being mothered, and despite both Gwen and Rhiannon’s protests, he had insisted on returning to his own house. It seemed far too quiet and empty without Jack there, causing trouble and making mess, but he still took comfort in being in his own home.

He had just sat down on the sofa with a cup of coffee when he heard a key in the lock. He frowned. “Gwen,” he said, standing up. “I said I’d be fine on my- Jack.”

Jack grinned at him. “Honey, I’m home.”

Ianto laughed, “Shut up.”

“I brought some visitors. That okay?” Ianto looked past Jack to where Alice was standing in the doorway, holding onto Steven’s hand.

He smiled. “Come in. Coffee, anyone?”

“You, Ianto Jones,” Jack said, gently tugging him towards the kitchen, “Are the most wonderful Welshman I have ever met.

"   


  


They decided to go out for lunch. With the large majority of the bay still closed to the general public, they opted to go into town and afterwards took a walk through Bute Park. Steven was racing ahead excitedly, while Alice walked a short way in front of her father and his lover.

Ianto glanced at Jack as they walked. “Why are you here?”

Jack gave him a grin. “Well, you know, I re-grew most of my body parts and we never did get a chance to test them out…”

Ianto stopped and looked at Jack, trying to read him. He sighed. “Gwen called you, didn’t she?”

He took Jack’s silence as an affirmative.

“You didn’t have to come.”

“I wanted to,” Jack told him, gripping at his hands. “I needed to.”

Ianto opened his mouth to speak, but Jack stopped him with a firm kiss. Ianto closed his eyes, letting Jack take him a thousand miles away from all his worries and nightmares. Jack rested his forehead against Ianto’s and interlinked their fingers. They stood there for a moment, in the middle of the park, their eyes closed and their foreheads pressed together, oblivious to anything but each other, needing, after everything, to find comfort in their closeness.

  


It was Steven’s voice that drew them apart, calling for their attention, and Jack turned, smiling, to look at his grandson. “What is it, soldier?” he asked, keeping one of Ianto’s hands in his.

  


“You stopped. Come on…”

  


“Alright, we’re coming,” Jack told him, and squeezed Ianto’s hand. Ianto smiled, Jack’s presence alone had soothed him, but having physical contact with him made Ianto feel far safer than he ever could alone.

  


Ianto looked over at Steven, who had run back to Alice, and turned to Jack. “Looks like he’s okay, doesn’t it?”

  


“Yeah,” Jack said, “I’ll still get Tom to look at him when they get back, though.” He paused. “I’d like Martha to check you out, too.”

  


“I’m fine.”

  


“Ianto, you died and came back to life.”

  


“You do it all the time,” Ianto commented flippantly.

  


“I’m immortal,” Jack told him, “You’re not.”

  


“I don’t know what happened, Jack.”

“All the more reason for Martha to poke at you a bit.”

“Poke at me Jack?” Ianto asked, an eyebrow raised. “That doesn’t sound appealing.”

“Would it appeal more if I was the one doing the poking?” Jack asked, a filthy smirk spreading across his face.

Alice left Steven in Ianto’s bathroom, brushing his teeth, and made her way down the stairs to get him a glass of water. She paused as she reached the kitchen door and watched the two men in the room move about each other as though they had done this a thousand times. As her father put their plates into a cupboard, she wondered if they had, wondered how long he had been spending his time here. Although he had told them this was Ianto’s house, it was clear to her that her father spent most of his time here. Not just from the easy way he moved about the place but by the dirty boots by the door and the shirts piled up on the tumble dryer, the stack of records on Ianto’s coffee table that she was sure didn’t belong to the Welshman and the aeroplane cufflinks abandoned on the hallway shelf.

She smiled as he stopped moving and turned his head to ask Ianto a question she couldn’t hear. Ianto nodded, a smile on his face, and leant back against the kitchen counter. He looked tired, Alice noticed, but then, that was why they were here; so that her father could take care of him. They seemed happy though, she thought, as her father closed the cupboard and moved to rest his hands on Ianto’s waist. She turned her eyes away as he ducked his head, not wanting to invade their privacy. She moved away from the door, and back up the stairs, deciding that Steven could cope without his water for one night. Her father seemed happier than she had seen him in a long time, and she wasn’t going to interrupt their moment, however long it lasted.  
  
[ **Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1)

  



	4. As Long As I Have (4/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to the wonderful [](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[nipplemuggins](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) and brilliant [](http://pabzi.livejournal.com/profile)[pabzi](http://pabzi.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. Thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her help with this. (Now come home so you can help me with Chapter 10 :P)

**Title:** As Long As I Have (4/?)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Huge thanks to the wonderful [](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[**nipplemuggins**](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) and brilliant [](http://pabzi.livejournal.com/profile)[**pabzi**](http://pabzi.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. Thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her help with this. (Now come home so you can help me with Chapter 10 :P)  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)  
**  
  
Jack pulled his arm back from about Ianto’s shoulders and lay on his side watching his lover. Even in sleep he looked exhausted but that wasn’t surprising; to say he had had a rough night would be an understatement. Jack had awoken to see him tormented by his dreams three times during the night, and that said nothing of any terrors Jack had slept through. He pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s temple and moved closer to him as the younger man’s face contorted into a pained expression and Jack feared what he was dreaming about. The arm that he had withdrawn he now wound around Ianto’s waist, moving his head to rest it on Ianto’s pillow, hoping his presence would transfer some comfort into his lover’s subconscious.

Ianto settled and Jack lay there for a while, keeping him close. He hated to see Ianto so hurt, and awaking to see terror in his eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks damn near broke Jack’s heart. It wasn’t something they would talk about in the morning, Ianto would insist everything was fine and that would be that, but Jack hated the way it affected him, and he hated the way Ianto would try to carry on as though everything was fine. Hopefully, today, he would sleep for a while. They didn’t have to be anywhere, there wasn’t the excuse of Torchwood to allow Ianto to get up and moving despite his exhaustion. When Jack sent him back to bed today, Ianto would be able to create no argument.

He lifted his head and glanced at the red numbers on Ianto’s alarm clock. It was nearing eight and Alice and Steven would be awake soon. Jack slid from the bed as carefully and quietly as he could, trying not to wake Ianto as he pulled on some trousers and made his way towards the door. He was about to turn the handle when he heard Ianto’s sleepy voice from the bed.

“Jack?”

“Go back to sleep.”

He was propping himself up now and glancing at Jack. “What time is it?”

“Time you were sleeping,” Jack tried and reached for the door handle. Ianto rolled his tired eyes and Jack sighed. “It’s eight, but we don’t have anywhere to be today.”

“I’ll get up,” Ianto said and sat upright, turning his legs and making to stand up.

“Don’t you dare,” Jack told him, using his best Captain voice. “Bed. Now.”

“Yes, sir.” Ianto said, rolling his eyes again. Jack opened the door and slid outside, but he wasn’t daft enough to think that Ianto had even entertained the idea of doing as he’d been told.

Leaving Ianto to it, he walked down the hallway and pushed open the door to Ianto’s smallest spare room, where Steven was lying on the bed reading a book that Jack was pretty sure belonged to him. He smiled. “Morning, Steven.”

“Uncle Jack!” he said, grinning over the book. “Hello.”

“You hungry?” Steven nodded and scrambled off the bed. He ducked under Jack’s arm and danced out into the hallway. “Mum’s gone out.”

“She has?” he asked. He was quite surprised that Alice had actually left Steven alone with them, since Steven’s birth Jack had rarely spend any time alone with his grandson.

Steven nodded. “She said she’d be back soon and to be quiet. So I was reading.”

“Well, let’s get breakfast then, better get you fed before your mom gets back,” Jack said, and led the way down to the kitchen.

While Jack started rifling through cupboards, Steven took a seat at the kitchen table and began fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers there. Jack turned and smiled at him and Steven looked up at him curiously. “Uncle Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Were you and Ianto having an argument last night?”

Jack blinked. “No. Why?”

“He was shouting,” Steven said, pushing the shakers away from him. “He sounded upset.”

“Oh.” Jack looked at his grandson for a minute, not sure how to respond to that. “We weren’t arguing.”

“Good.” Steven stood up and walked over to Jack, peering into the open cupboard. “I like him. Can I have Frosties?”

Jack checked the fridge and then shook his head. “Sorry, buddy, no milk.”

“I’ll have toast, then.”

Jack let Steven make his own breakfast, while he began pulling things out of the fridge to make a fry up with. He had just about got together everything he needed when he heard footsteps in the doorway and turned, expecting to see Alice but being greeted instead by his lover, hair mussed from sleep and his eyes half closed.

“Are you planning on cooking?”

“I told you to stay in bed.”

“It’s a good job I didn’t,” Ianto told him and crossed the room, picking up a frying pan and making his way over to the cooker with it. Jack followed him across the room, wrapping an arm around Ianto’s waist and tugging the frying pan from his hand.

“Go back to bed, I’ll cook and bring you some up.”

“Don’t need food poisoning, thanks.” Ianto said, but he let Jack take the frying pan and leant back against the kitchen counter, his eyes closing.

Jack turned to look at Steven, who was happily munching on his toast and watching them, before putting the frying pan down and taking hold of Ianto’s wrists. He ran his hands up his lover’s forearms and back down again gently, “Please go back to bed, you’re exhausted.”

“I’m fine, Jack. I just need some coffee.”

“You’re out of milk.”

“I’ll have it black, then,” he said, pushing himself up and crossing the room to turn on the coffee maker.

“Ianto-”

“Stop fussing, Jack, I’m fine.”

Jack didn’t believe him for one second, but he knew better than anyone how stubborn Ianto could be, and so he left his lover to it, moving the frying pan to the hob and organising breakfast. He glanced at Steven, who had finished his breakfast and was watching Ianto make the coffee with curious eyes. Jack grinned and turned back to the bacon, just as the front door opened and Alice came in.

“Morning,” she said with a smile. She kissed the top of Steven’s head and looked from Jack to Ianto. “I hope he didn’t wake you.”

“No,” Ianto replied, sipping his coffee like it would be his saviour, “Jack woke me.”

Alice frowned at her father and Jack in turn frowned at Ianto. “I didn’t mean to,” he said, defensively. Alice laughed and put the carrier bag she was holding onto the kitchen table, before noticing what Jack was doing.

“You’re not cooking, are you?”

“Why does everyone think I can’t cook?”

“Because we’ve tasted your attempts,” Ianto told him, the spark back in him now that he had his coffee.

“Sit down before you kill us all,” Alice said. “I’ll make the breakfast.” She shooed Jack away from the hob and he huffed and moved to sit beside Steven at the table. “I went out for milk when I saw you didn’t have any. I borrowed your key, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jack said, like it was his house and he had the right. Well, it felt like it was anyway.

Ianto, still looking quite sleepy, laid his coffee cup down on the table and opened the milk Alice had bought. He missed the cup by about four inches and swore under his breath. Jack stood up and guided Ianto by his shoulder to a chair, before adding a splash of milk to his lover’s coffee and handing it over. He cleaned up the milk and sent Ianto a pointed look. “See, you should go back to bed.”

Ianto ignored him.

Alice continued making their cooked breakfast, serving some up for them all before sitting down beside them. Jack ate his quickly and spent the rest of breakfast watching Ianto, who despite his coffee intake, was getting close to dropping off again. Jack wasn’t the only one who had noticed, and as he cleared the breakfast dishes and Steven went upstairs to get dressed, Alice looked over at her father. “I’ll take Steven out exploring for a few hours, if you like.”

“Mm, what for?”

“To let Ianto get some rest. You could probably both use some sleep,” she said, and the hand that rested on Jack’s arm told him that she, too, had heard Ianto crying out in the night. And, unlike Steven, she had probably been aware of Jack’s whispered reassurances, too.

An hour later, Alice had taken Steven out to spend some time visiting places in Cardiff and Jack had managed to coax Ianto into having a nap on the sofa. They were laying together, Ianto’s head on Jack’s chest, watching daytime television and barely moving. Ianto’s eyes were half closed as he resisted sleep and Jack found himself raking his fingers through his young lover’s hair subconsciously. They were comfortable and relaxed and Jack felt a smile creep across his face as Ianto’s eyes dropped shut and the Welshman succumbed to his exhaustion.

He reached for the remote to turn the volume down while Ianto slept, just as the doorbell rang and Ianto blinked awake again. Jack cursed silently and shifted Ianto so that he could get up. “Ssh, stay where you are,” he whispered and Ianto, only half awake, let his eyes fall closed again.

As Jack approached the door the bell began to ring again and he scowled, Ianto would only wake up again. He wasn’t sure who it would be, either, Gwen had a key, they’d given one to Alice before she’d gone out, and Jack couldn’t remember Ianto getting any visitors. He opened the door to be greeted by a woman with a familiar face and two children, the older of which had his finger fixed to the doorbell.

He reached around to still the hand on the doorbell and turned his eyes back to the woman, who was studying him curiously. “Can I help?”

“Oh,” she said, a grin filling her face, “You must be Jack.”

She slid past him then, her children following, while Jack stared at them in bemusement, not quite sure who these people were, but suspecting that they were Ianto’s family. He blinked. These weren’t the sort of people he would have imagined Ianto, with everything leading back to perfection and politeness, to be related to, but then again, his own family probably wasn’t what anyone had expected of him.

The woman turned to look at him, “Where’s Ianto?” He heard the slight accusation in her voice, but it was topped with concern for the young man.

Jack closed the front door, not sure what to do, if this was Ianto’s family, he supposed he should be making a good impression, but the children were gaping at him like he was an alien and their mother looked like she didn’t trust him one bit. “He’s sleeping,” Jack said, just as the children turned and barrelled through the living room door. He heard the sound of the television being switched over and a groan of displeasure coming from his lover. He sighed. “Well, he was.”

Ianto appeared in the doorway then, looking all the more tired now that his sleep had been interrupted, and looked from Jack to their guests. “Rhiannon, your children are in my living room.”

“Sorry,” she said, though she didn’t look it. Rhiannon, so she was Ianto’s sister, then. She was looking him up and down with an expression of disapproval. “You look like you haven’t slept a wink,” she said, then gave Jack a pointed look. “You should be resting, rough week like you’ve had, not using up all of your energy on other things.” She turned back to Ianto. “Even if he does look like a film star.”

[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)   



	5. As Long As I Have (5/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks [](http://pabzi.livejournal.com/profile)[pabzi](http://pabzi.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. Thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all the help.

**Title:** As Long As I Have (5/?)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Huge thanks [](http://pabzi.livejournal.com/profile)[**pabzi**](http://pabzi.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. Thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all the help.  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1)

Ianto was making coffee and very pointedly not looking at Jack, for fear his ears might turn pink. Rhiannon had been none too subtle with her suggestions and while he knew it didn’t bother Jack at all, Ianto was very uncomfortable with the whole thing. With his eyes still threatening to close, he had to concentrate more on the coffee making more than usual, which was a perfect excuse to avoid listening as his sister worked on humiliating him.

Jack was sat at the kitchen table, his legs outstretched in front of him, as Rhiannon took a seat opposite him. She leaned forward on her elbows and eyed him curiously. Jack smiled at her, feeling far more nervous than he was used to. He wanted to make a good impression for Ianto’s sake. After everything his family had been through in the past few days, it felt important to make sure that everyone was happy and that Jack was trusted by them.

“So, you’re Ianto’s sister, then…”

“I am,” she smiled at him. “And you’re Ianto’s boyfriend.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at that, opening his mouth to object to the label. He soon closed it though, focusing once again on that good impression.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Rhiannon told him, tilting her head suggestively.

Jack blinked. “Really?” He said, trying not to sound as surprised as he was. It had taken Jack months to bring Ianto out of his shell enough that he didn’t blush whenever one of their friends mentioned their sex life, the idea that Ianto would be talking about it freely with his sister seemed almost alien to Jack.

A crash from the living room caused Ianto to abandon the coffee making and Jack watched as he strode from the room to see what damage his nephew and niece had done. Rhiannon seemed happy to let her brother deal with it, leaning closer to Jack, “Ianto doesn’t tell us about a lot of things, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t very important to me. It doesn’t mean I don’t want him to be happy.”

“Of course, he’s your brother.” Jack tried not to think about his own brother and how important he had once been. How much Jack would have done to protect him.

“So, if he doesn’t stay happy, if we find out that he isn’t happy…” She gave him a pointed look and Jack got the message loud and clear, and actually felt intimated by this woman and the prospect of angering her.

He was contemplating how to respond to that, how to reassure Rhiannon that Ianto meant too much to him for Jack to hurt him intentionally, when the front door opened and he heard clattering footsteps, followed by a sharp whisper of, “Quietly!”

“It’s okay,” he called out to Alice and Steven, “We’re awake.”

Ianto came back out of the living room, followed by his nephew and niece who seemed keen to investigate who had come in through the door. Ianto came into the kitchen, Mica and David ducking down under his arm and crossing the room to their mother. Alice and Steven followed, pulling off their coats, and Ianto moved back to the coffee machine, “Rhiannon, this is Alice and that’s Steven,” he gestured vaguely with his arm, “Jack’s family.” He turned to look at Alice. “This is my sister Rhiannon and those monsters belong to her.”

Rhiannon was regarding Alice curiously, clearly trying to work out just what Alice and Steven were to Jack. Steven crossed the room and threw his arms around his grandfather. “Uncle Jack!” He said, grinning. “We saw the castle! And Mum bought me a new football.”

“That’s great, soldier.” Jack said, tugging him onto his lap gently. Steven glanced over at David and Mica warily, they too were regarding him.

“Why don’t you take the football outside, Steven?” Alice suggested. “You could ask Ianto’s nephew if he’d like to play, too.”

“Go on,” Rhiannon said, prodding David gently, “See how much damage you can do outside.”

“Do I have to, Mam?” David asked, a scowl on his face.

“Yes,” Rhiannon told him, with an expression that brooked no argument. She gave him a gentle shove and he moved towards the door.

The boys traipsed out into the back garden, neither of them looking all that thrilled at being sent outside to play. Ianto began handing out coffees, giving Jack an apologetic look as he passed him his, “David may have decided to use one of your records as a Frisbee…”

Jack frowned. “Which one?”

Ianto shrugged and slipped into the chair beside Jack’s. His lover laced their fingers together almost subconsciously and Ianto squeezed his hand lightly. They exchanged a smile and Ianto leaned back in his chair. He was aware of Alice’s gaze on them, aware of Rhiannon’s presence. He looked at his sister, watching her reaction to this open display of affection, half daring her to tease him, half hoping she wouldn’t.

She didn’t, but Mica moved over to them, climbing up onto Jack’s lap before he could stop her. “Hello,” she said, grinning at Jack.

Ianto sighed. “Mica, get down off Jack.”

The five year old shook her head and looked at Jack, who was giving Ianto a look of helpless bemusement. Jack gave her an awkward smile. “Hello.”

“My dad says Uncle Ianto is taking it up the arse,” Mica told Jack, her head tilted to one side. “Are you?”  
Jack roared with laughter and Ianto stole a glance at Alice, who was looking like she wasn’t sure what to think. Rhiannon didn’t look all that surprised by Mica’s statement and Ianto didn’t think he could get any more humiliated. He brought his head down in contact with the table, banging it there in embarrassment and sending Mica’s glass of orange juice toppling over. He looked up to see the juice splash over Rhiannon’s cream top and he swore under his breath.

“Sorry,” he groaned and sat up properly.

Rhiannon shook her head. “It’s fine. Used to things like this with the kids around. Mica,” she said, turning to her daughter, “Why don’t you go outside and cause trouble there instead, yeah?”

Reluctantly Mica hauled herself off of Jack and wandered out into the garden. Ianto gave his sister an apologetic smile. “Come on, I’ll get you a jumper or something, we can put that top in the machine.” He pushed his chair back and made to stand up, but Jack, still smirking, stopped him.

“I’ll sort it.” He stood up and kissed the top of Ianto’s head softly. “Stay where you are.”

He tilted his head, indicating Rhiannon should follow him. Ianto watched the two of them go, his eyes lingering on Jack longer than was probably necessary. When he turned back to the table he saw Alice watching him.

“You look at him like he’s the most important thing in your universe,” she told him, her voice quiet.

Ianto regarded her for a moment. “He is,” he answered honestly.

Alice’s hand curled around her coffee cup. “Doesn’t that worry you?”

“Sometimes.”

“He was the most important thing in my world, too, once,” Alice said, a distant look in her eyes. “He was the most important thing in my mother’s.”

Ianto said nothing, his mouth dry.

“He draws you in, I know. I know how wonderful he can seem, how magic.”

“Everyone thinks their father is magic at some point,” Ianto told her, not liking where this conversation was going.

They were both silent for a short moment, staring into their drinks. Neither of them noticed Jack come down the stairs, they remained unaware as he stopped in the doorway, watching them.

“You’re in love with him,” Alice said, “But I don’t think you know just what that means.”

Ianto continued staring into his coffee.

“You seem nice, Ianto. And you’re good together, you and him. But… he’s a whirlwind, my father, he…” She sighed. “He never stays a part of people’s lives as long as they need or want him to.”

Ianto looked up then, meeting her gaze with his own. “Sometimes,” Ianto said, his voice even, “people don’t let him stay.” He kept his eyes on hers as he continued, “Being Jack isn’t easy,” he said, “He’s going to lose us all eventually, sometimes it’s easier for him to leave before he has to lose the people he loves.”

Alice was looking at him as though she wasn’t sure what to say.

“He’ll live thousands of years without me, but I’ve got sixty years left if I’m really lucky. That’s a blink of an eye for him, but it’s my forever and I’ll give it to him gladly if he’ll take it.”

“Ianto-” Alice began, but she was interrupted by the back door flying open and Mica running across the kitchen, throwing herself at Ianto.

“Uncle Ianto! David and Steven are fighting!”

Alice and Ianto exchanged a brief look before dashing out the back door. They were both surprised to see Jack right behind them as they crossed the garden. Steven and David were rolling around on the ground, fists and insults flying. It took Ianto seconds to pulled David away from the younger boy, holding him back while Alice hauled Steven to his feet and gave him a stern look. Steven’s lip was bleeding angrily, while David had a black eye well on its way to coming out. David wriggled in Ianto’s grasp and Steven launched himself forward, only to be quickly seized by Jack wrapping an arm around his middle and holding him back, “Whoa.”

Steven struggled against Jack’s arm, glaring at David, “You don’t get to say things like that! I’ll kill you!”

“Steven!” Jack and Alice both scolded at once. Steven didn’t stop struggling. Alice dropped to her knees beside her son, gripping at his arms. His breathing was uneven and there were tears in his eyes. Alice put a hand on his face. “Steven, calm down. Tell me what all this is about.”

“He’s saying things that aren’t true,” Steven told her tearfully. “Horrible things. About Uncle Jack. And they’re _not true_ , Mum, they’re not!” He was getting worked up again and Alice thumbed his cheek gently. “They’re not… Uncle Jack’s not a bad person. And he loves me Mum, he loves us both, and he’s saying bad things and that Uncle Jack doesn’t care about anyone and he’s going to wreck everything but he won’t! He’s brilliant and David keeps saying he’s not.” He was shaking now, clearly finding it all difficult to deal with.

“It’s true though,” David shouted, fighting to get away from Ianto, “He’s ruining all of our lives!”

“He is not,” Steven said, wrenching himself away from his mother’s grip. Jack quickly took hold of his arms. “He’s the most brilliant person in the world. He hasn’t done anything wrong!”

“He nearly _killed_ my uncle!” Ianto’s grip on David relaxed as he realised exactly what this fight was about. David dived forward as soon as he was free. Jack stepped back, pulling Steven with him, as Ianto grabbed his nephew again.

“David!”

“You’re so stupid!” Steven was shouting again now, “You don’t understand anything, if it wasn’t for Uncle Jack none of us would be alive!”

“He’s turned my uncle gay!” David tried to duck away from Ianto again, Ianto pulled him another step back. “He’s screwing up everything. Ianto could’ve died and it would have been his fault!” David glared at Jack, then. “It would all have been your fault. You’re ruining his life.”

“He isn’t ruining anything!”

“He is! He’s just a-”

“Enough!” Ianto shouted, silencing both boys. He spun David around in his arms, gripping at his shoulders as he looked his young nephew in the face, “Jack isn’t ruining my life, David.”

“He made you gay-”

“He didn’t, David,” Ianto told him sternly. “And even if he had, that wouldn’t be any of your business, or Steven’s. Now, listen to me,” He tightened his grip on David’s shoulders, “Listen. Every decision that I have made about Jack has been my own. No one forces me to do anything I don’t want to do. I chose a job that sometimes means I’m in danger, I chose to risk my life, okay? And I chose to be with Jack, that was my decision. I chose to fall in love with a man, David, no one made me anything,” his voice was even and his eyes flicked momentarily to Jack’s before dropping back to David. “You can’t blame Jack for everything. If you want someone to blame, David, blame me. Don’t blame Jack and don’t blame Steven.”

David’s gaze fell to the floor and he looked guilty, “Mam said you nearly died,” David told him quietly, not looking up. After a second, he continued, “And it was his fault, wasn’t it? And he’s here, he’s here and they’re here and you didn’t even stay with us for the night.” He looked up at Ianto, tears in his eyes. “You’d rather be with them than us.” He began to cry then, not just a few tears, but wracking sobs, and Ianto was struck by a memory of the way it felt to be eleven years old, trying to be an adult while still feeling afraid sometimes. David was so young, and he’d been so brave throughout all of this.

Ianto pulled his nephew straight into his arms, letting his tears stain his t-shirt, “It’s okay, David,” he said quietly, reassuringly. “You’re still my family, I promise.”

“I was scared,” David admitted, his face tearstained, “Mam was crying and you were gone and no one was telling us anything.” His voice was shaking now and he clung to Ianto, “They wanted to take us away and I was scared. I was scared and you were with them and not us,” David was crying again now, clinging to Ianto like he was afraid if he let go that his uncle would leave and the soldiers would return.

Rhiannon approached them then, wrapping her arms around them both. Ianto wasn’t sure how long she had been in the garden, but he was thankful for her presence. He looked up, meeting Jack’s eye. Jack gave him a small nod, their eyes locked, and Ianto knew that Jack had listened to every word he had said. And he was accepting it.

[Chapter 6](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1)


	6. As Long As I Have (6/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge apologies for the delay on this! Still recovering from ! Thank you to[](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[nipplemuggins](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/)or beta-ing. Thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all the help with plotting & everything.

**Title:** As Long As I Have (6/?)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Huge apologies for the delay on this! Still recovering from ! Thank you to[](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **nipplemuggins**](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) or beta-ing. Thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all the help with plotting & everything.  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**

Once they had taken the children inside, David had settled on the sofa between his mother and uncle and soon fallen asleep, his sobs fading until he was silent. Ianto shifted awkwardly and stood up, heaving his nephew into his arms. It wasn’t the most practical of things to do, David wasn’t as small as he had once been and it had been years since Ianto had last carried him to bed. That seemed like a life time ago. It was before Mica was born, before Torchwood, before Jack.

Rhiannon followed Ianto up the stairs, Mica close behind her, and Ianto waited by his bedroom door for Rhiannon to open it. He lay David in the middle of the bed and pulled the covers over him, glad that they hadn’t bothered to make it that morning. Mica silently clambered up onto the bed beside her brother, curling up with him. Rhiannon watched her children while Ianto glanced about the room. He frowned at Jack’s washing strewn over the floor and hoped Rhiannon wouldn’t comment.

Her voice was quiet when she turned away from the children to look at him, “He’s barely slept since those soldiers came in...”

“I’m sorry,” Ianto said, sliding his hands into his pockets, “About all this, I never meant for you to be dragged into it all.”

Rhiannon nodded and moved to him, placing a hand on his arm. “Oh, Ianto,” she said, mothering him as always. “I don’t know what you’ve got yourself mixed up in these days. You’ll get yourself killed.”

Ianto wanted to smile but he didn’t, it was the easiest way to cope, but it would be the wrong thing here, so he kept staring straight ahead of him, letting Rhiannon do the talking.

“He seems nice though,” she said. “Jack, I mean. A bit messy though,” she grinned at him and Ianto rolled his eyes.

“He’ll learn to pick up his clothes one day,” Ianto said, knowing it wasn’t true. A smile played on his lips as he looked at Rhiannon.

“He’s very handsome, Susan was right about that.”

“I have got good taste, Rhiannon,” Ianto told her, grinning. There was something about the way she was talking and the look in her eyes that took him back ten years, that made him feel like the boy whose biggest worry was what he’d wear out with his mates and whether or not Rhiannon would try and make him babysit at the weekend. It made him feel safe and at ease and he let her wind her arm around him in the overprotective way she always had.

“He’s older than I was expecting,” she told him and he hid a smirk. _You have no idea_ , he thought, but didn’t say it, just hummed in agreement.

“So,” said Rhiannon, moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside the sleeping children. “Tell me all about him. Start at the beginning. Where’d you meet?”

Jack watched as Alice wiped the last of the blood from Steven’s face and lifted him down off the table. He was quieter than usual, the fight with David had clearly thrown him. Jack reached over and ruffled his hair lightly, “Why don’t you go watch the TV, buddy? Let your mom and I talk.”

Steven nodded and lifted the book he had been reading earlier from the kitchen table, taking it with him. Jack smiled and turned to Alice once Steven was gone. They looked at each other for a long moment before Jack broke the silence. “I heard you talking to Ianto.”

“You did?” She leaned against the counter, her hands behind her.

Jack nodded and perched on the kitchen table, “He means a lot to me, Alice.”

“I can see that,” she started, “But Dad, I know what you can be like. I’ve seen first hand what falling in love with you can do to a person.”

“This is different,” Jack told her, his eyes dropping to the ground guiltily. “I made mistakes where your mom was concerned. But it was different, not like this, I...”

“Loving you was the worst thing that happened to her and you don’t understand how much you affect people, how much you change their lives. You make everything wonderful and then you leave and everything crumbles.”

Jack shook his head. “Loving me wasn’t the worst thing to happen to your mother,” he told her, standing up and putting his hands into his pockets as he spoke, “It gave her you. There were a lot of things about me that made her angry, a lot of things that she hated. But it was worth it all for you.”

“You don’t get to do that now, to act like the doting father thirty years on.” She shook her head at him.

“Alice, I know that things didn’t pan out well there, and I understand why it makes you angry. I understand why you don’t want me around and why you think it’s better I stay away... but please don’t try to destroy what little I have got to cling to.”

“I wasn’t trying to ruin anything, I just think he should know, before you leave him with nothing.”

“I won’t. Not him.” He sighed, “It’s ridiculous. He’s so young and I’ll still have to say goodbye years before I’m ready to. But he’s the best thing to happen to me in so long, I don’t want to lose him before I have to.”

Alice nodded. “I don’t think you realise how far you get under people’s skin, Dad. I could tell him the worst of you and he would still stay.”

“He knows, Alice.” Jack told her, staring at the ground, “He know the worst things about me and he’s still here.”

They watched each other for a moment before Jack rose, moving across the room and turning on the kettle for something to do. He pulled out mugs and tea bags, knowing better than to touch Ianto’s coffee maker. He didn’t speak again until he handed Alice a mug of tea. “I left him once before,” he admitted, quietly. “A while ago.”

“Why?” Alice asked, sipping her tea.

“It... it was something I had to do. But I came back...” He stared into his mug, knowing that just coming back wasn’t enough. “And he forgave me. He let me show him that I cared enough not to leave him again and now... we’re together.” He let out a breath. “It’s... different. With Ianto, he... It’s been a long time since I’ve been anything close to serious with anyone. Since I’ve let anyone in like this.”

“Since Mum?” Alice asked, and Jack saw a flash of the eight year old girl she had once been in her eyes.

“I didn’t even let your mom as close as this.” He looked at her. “I know that’s not what you want to hear, but it’s true.”

“So you’ll stay with him,” Alice said, watching him, “But what happens if he leaves?”

“What...?” Jack swallowed hard. It wasn’t a possibility he wanted to entertain.

“He says now that he wants you for the rest of his life, but what happens when he’s fifty and you haven’t aged a day? What happens if he gets bitter and resents you for it, Dad? What happens to you then if you let him in too much?”

“I’ll cope,” he swallowed again, “I always cope.” He gave her a pointed look. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’d been shut out of someone I love’s life.”

Alice cast her eyes to the floor. “It isn’t as simple as that,” she said first, and then looked up at him. “I know you think I hate you, but I don’t.” She bit her lip. “I don’t want to see you get hurt, and you will. Even if you stay with him until the day he dies, Dad, he’ll break you eventually.”

“Everyone does, Alice. That’s always going to happen, but I can’t refuse to form attachments to keep myself from getting hurt. Believe me, I’ve tried it, and this is better. Being with him, and knowing I’ll lose him, that’s better than not being with him at all.”

For a while, neither of them said anything, both lost in their own thoughts. Alice broke the silence, look at him as she spoke. “It’s not that I don’t like him,” Alice told him. “He seems nice, and he saved Steven, I’ll always be grateful to him for that.” There was a sorrowful, pained look in her eyes that sent a shot of guilt straight through Jack’s heart. Steven was the most important thing in the universe to Alice and she had almost lost him. He contemplated what he could say to reassure her that Steven was okay, but she knew and he didn’t need to speak.

“Dad,” she said, and the sadness was gone from her face, replaced with something that verged on anger. “Steven’s alive and he’s okay, but he could have died, he _would_ have died if it wasn’t for Ianto.” Jack let her go on speaking, she was still leaning against the counter, watching his every move and facial expression. “He can’t remember anything. I’ve asked him. He doesn’t seem all that affected by what happened. Ianto’s nephew’s far more affected than Steven is but,” she let out a breath and with it the pain that, he knew, came with being the parent of a child associated with Jack Harkness, “This might not be the last time someone takes us to get to you. I always knew it might, just like Mum knew. Dad, I can’t bear to see him go through anything like that again, I just can’t... And you’re so dangerous, you’re like fire; everyone close to you gets burned in the end.”

Jack nodded solemnly. “I know,” he sighed. “I know. It’s why your mother sent me away, it’s why you sent me away, and I’ll understand if you do the same again. I know the way things are, if you don’t want me to be a part of Steven’s life then I will understand why.”

Alice shook her head, and the sadness was back in her eyes. “I can’t do that though, can I?” Jack thought for a minute that she might cry and seeing her on the verge of tears still made him feel as uneasy and helpless as it had when she was seven years old. “You’re too important to him. You mean too much. He’d hate me for it.”

“Alice-”

“No, Dad, you know I’m right. You heard him out there, in the garden. He thinks you’re the most wonderful thing to ever walk the Earth and I know how that feels, I remember how that feels. He’d do anything for you, you saw him. Fighting. For you, because of you. Because of how much you mean to him. You’re too big a part of his world.”

Jack swallowed and stepped towards her, taking her arm gently. “I promise you Alice, I will do anything in my power to make sure that nothing like this _ever_ happens again. I’d do anything to keep you both safe, I mean that.” He pulled her into his arms and for a moment she gently hugged him back. It only lasted a second, though, and she was pushing him away, like he really was fire, like he’d burned her.

She shook her head, and Jack knew she wasn’t ready to trust him yet, she didn’t want to get too close because he already mattered too much to her, and Jack mattering to her was what had got her and Steven taken hostage in the first place. He nodded at her, showing her he understood.

“I’m going to check on Steven,” she told him quietly, and was gone. He sighed and leant back against the table, wishing his two worlds hadn’t collided. His family had been in so much danger and he wasn’t sure Alice would ever trust him again, if she had before. And Ianto, he owed Ianto so much now, even more than before, and he still could hear the whisper of ‘I love you’, the desperate words of a dying man. There were too many conversations he needed to have tonight. He sighed again. It didn’t get any easier as he got older, he was centuries old and he still had so much to prove.

[Chapter 7](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/331225.html#cutid1)


	7. As Long As I Have (7/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to [](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[pabzi](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. Thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all the help with this story. Without her it probably wouldn't exist. Reposting Ch7 because the original seems to have disappeared...

**Title:** As Long As I Have (7/25)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Massive thanks to [](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[**pabzi**](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. Thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all the help with this story. Without her it probably wouldn't exist. Reposting Ch7 because the original seems to have disappeared...  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1)

Ianto held open the passenger door of Rhiannon’s car as he spoke to David. His nephew looked a lot more relaxed now that he had slept; he was tired, but happier. Ianto smiled at him. “I’ll come round and see you soon. And if you want to come here just phone, okay?”

David leaned back in his seat, a mischievous look on his face. “I don’t have a mobile, Uncle Ianto.”

Ianto laughed at David’s obvious hint and stepped back from the car. “You’ll have to use the landline then, won’t you?” he said and moved back onto the pavement where Jack was waiting. He felt his lover’s hand at the small of his back and they watched David pull the door shut and wave at them along with his sister as Rhiannon drove away.

The hand Jack held to Ianto’s back began moving in small circles and Ianto turned to look at him. Jack met him with a smile and a brief kiss, before taking his hand and tugging him back into the house. Steven had already been sent to bed and Alice was getting ready for sleep herself, so Ianto let Jack pull him up towards their bedroom without a fight. 

When the door was closed Ianto expected an assault of lips and tongues and wandering fingers but Jack just gave him a tired smile. “Let’s get to bed,” he said, and Ianto didn’t argue. They moved about each other quietly, Ianto unlacing his shoes, Jack pulling his t-shirt over his head. Jack always started at the top, Ianto at the bottom. It explained a lot, he thought, giving his lover a sideways glance before shaking his head. Jack was having far too much influence on him.

He pulled off his socks and his jeans before padding his way across the room and into the en-suite. Jack joined him moments later and reached past him for his toothbrush. They didn’t talk as they washed up and brushed their teeth, but Ianto could feel Jack’s gaze on him. As he turned to leave the bathroom Jack’s hand gripped at his wrist. “Ianto.”

He turned back and looked at Jack. There was a pain dancing behind his eyes and Ianto met his gaze. “Jack?” He said quietly, waiting for Jack to jump him or fall into his arms and sob. Either reaction could be expected, really, with Jack. He’d been on an emotional rollercoaster and Ianto knew Jack well enough to know that he wasn’t as strong as he made out - he could break, or he’d fight that crumbling with sex, with raw passion and heat and aggression. 

They stared at each other for a moment, and Jack let go of Ianto’s wrist, watching him carefully before spoke. “How are you doing? Are you... okay?”

“I’m fine, Jack.” He met Jack’s eyes with his own again. “I promise.” 

Jack nodded and turned back to the sink.

“Jack,” Ianto said, reaching out for him, “Are _you_ okay?” 

Jack turned to him, flashing the Harkness grin. “Me? I’m great.” Ianto wanted to believe him, but there was no spark in his eyes, and the grin would have seemed false even to someone who didn’t know Jack as well as Ianto did.

Ianto contemplated calling him on it, but if Jack wanted to talk about it he would. When he was ready. Ianto nodded and went back into the bedroom, lifting their clothes from the bed and laying them on the chair by the dresser. He glanced in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair before moving over the bed and pulling the covers back. Ianto pulled his t-shirt over his head and added it to the pile of clothes he’d already cleared. He heard Jack come back into the room, but said nothing, making his way back over to the bed. He had barely sat down when Jack spoke, “It’s just...”

Ianto turned to look at him. He was standing by the window, leaning against the wall.  
  
“What I was going to... I mean...” He pushed off from the wall and started pacing. Ianto watched him, not wanting to interrupt him before he was ready. “I’m not good with things like this, Ianto,” he said, still pacing. “I don’t really know where to start. We’ve got... we need to talk. There are a lot of things we need to talk about.”  
  
Jack was moving about more frantically now, turning in circles far more than pacing and Ianto rose to his feet, walking towards him.

“We need to... I don’t know. Argh, we need-”  
  
Ianto cut him off, grabbing his arms and stilling him. “Calm down, Jack.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Jack told him, “I’m just trying to-”  
  
“Sit down,” Ianto told him firmly. Jack could get himself worked up about things quite quickly, and he wouldn’t settle for ages afterwards.  
  
He slumped down onto the edge of the bed and Ianto sat beside him. “Start at the beginning,” he said, “Tell me what’s bothering you.”  
  
Jack was quiet for a moment before he turned to look at Ianto. He let out a breath and then spoke. “You died,” he said quietly, “I watched you die.”  
  
Ianto said nothing. He had watched Jack die a hundred times and even knowing he could come back didn’t make it easy. He gripped at Jack’s hand and met his eye. Jack turned his head away.  
  
“But that’s not it. I realised things, when you were... when I thought you were dead,” he swallowed, “Things I haven’t said but   
should have.”  
  
Ianto bit his lip. He knew what was coming next.  
  
“You died in my arms and you told me you loved me,” Jack said quietly, “I thought... well, you were dying. People say all sorts when they’re dying. But earlier, in the garden, you told David you were in love with me.”  
  
Ianto contemplated denying it, but he knew deep down that there was no point. He closed his eyes for a second and then looked at Jack. “I am.”  
  
Jack nodded. “Ianto, I-”  
  
Ianto brought a hand up, stopping him. “Don’t, Jack.”  
  
“But-”  
  
Ianto shook his head. “You don’t need to explain yourself to me. I know, that’s all that matters, yeah?”  
  
Jack look at him, searching for something in his eyes. “Do you, though?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I heard you talking to Alice,” he said.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“I’ve told you before, you’re not just a blink of the eye to me, I’ll remember you forever.”  
  
“Forever’s a long time, Jack.”  
  
“I know.” He laughed bitterly. “Believe me, I know.”  
  
A moment of silence passed before Jack turned to look at him, his voice breaking a little as he spoke. “When you died... I,” he rubbed at his face and turned his eyes back to Ianto’s. Ianto smiled at him awkwardly, hoping to reassure him. It was tough, he knew, for Jack to talk about things like this.For all his bravado, Jack hurt just like the rest of them, and he needed reassuring more than anyone. “Well, you probably don’t remember me kissing you.”  
  
Ianto shook his head. He couldn’t remember much after telling Jack he loved him.  
  
“I thought it might help. I kissed you and brought you back before. After Lisa.” The name of Ianto’s ex-girlfriend was whispered like it was a weapon that could wound them both. Ianto made no comment, but kept his eyes on Jack’s face. “I hoped... I thought it might bring you back again.” He let out a breath and turned his eyes away from Ianto, looking straight ahead of him. “And then I woke up in that gym, and there was Gwen, and we both looked at you... but you didn’t wake up. I woke up and you didn’t. I knew it hadn’t worked.”  
  
“But it did work, Jack,” Ianto told him, gripping at his hands. “I’m alive and I’m here. With you.”  
  
Jack smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You are. But I don’t know if it was me or if it was something else. If it was that kiss, or every other kiss, who knows? Maybe you’ve been spending too much time with me.”  
  
“What? Sexually transmitted immortality?” Ianto asked with a grin, hoping to raise a smile from Jack. It worked, even if the smile was faint, and Jack captured his lips quickly.  
  
“If that was true I’d never stop. Ever. Keep you alive, keep you with me,” he breathed out, kissing Ianto again, pulling him close. “I don’t want to lose you. I’ll give up without you. I _did_ give up without you.”  
  
Jack moved even closer to Ianto, cupping his face in his hands before kissing him once more. Deeper this time, slower. Ianto melted into the kiss, knowing that what Jack needed now was affection, and to know that Ianto was here with him and alive, that for the moment they were together.  
  
They pulled apart, breathless, and rested their foreheads together. Ianto closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and taking in every one of Jack’s features. He pulled back, just a little and looked into Jack’s eyes as he spoke, “Don’t you dare give up,” he whispered, “I don’t know how long I’ve got, not with our life, Jack. I’m aging every day and that scares me to death. You might be able to save me with a kiss, but I’m not Sleeping Beauty. One day I’m going to die and I need you to keep going. I’m here now. You’ve got me for now, take that and don’t give up. Never give up.”  
  
Jack leaned in again, pressing his lips to Ianto’s briefly. Ianto could feel his lover’s breath against his skin as he spoke. “I’ll stay, Ianto, for the rest of your life, for as long as you’ll have me. I’ll stay,” he breathed and brought their lips together again, pressing Ianto back down into the bed. Ianto gave himself up to Jack, moving his hands up to Jack’s hair and letting him show what he would never be able to say.


	8. As Long As I Have (8/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to [](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[nipplemuggins*](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) & [](http://pabzi.livejournal.com/profile)[pabzi](http://pabzi.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. Thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all the help with this story. Without her it probably wouldn't exist.

**Title:** As Long As I Have (8/?)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Massive thanks to [](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[**nipplemuggins** *](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) & [](http://pabzi.livejournal.com/profile)[**pabzi**](http://pabzi.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. Thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all the help with this story. Without her it probably wouldn't exist.  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1)

Ianto had got used to Jack sneaking up behind him in the bathroom. He was so used to it, in fact, that he barely reacted when Jack’s reflection appeared behind him in the mirror. He merely carried on guiding the razor over his cheek. He felt Jack’s hand at his hip and his lips on his neck and sighed, moving the razor away and tilting his head back, just for a moment before he pulled away. “Jack.”

“Morning,” Jack said, flashing him a grin that, this time, was nothing but genuine.

“Good morning,” Ianto replied. “Now, get off.” He was smiling and Jack grinned back at him in the mirror. He put the toilet seat down and sat on top of it, watching Ianto shave. It seemed to be one of his favourite pastimes and Ianto was loathe to argue with him about it. He wasn’t sure if it was because it gave Jack an opportunity to carefully watch him, or if it was just fascination with a daily task he had never had to engage in. Another thing to go with his fifty-first century pheromones that Ianto could only be envious of.

He finished up and turned to look at his lover. Jack was still watching him, fascinated. Ianto smiled and put the razor back on the sink, beside the cup holding their toothbrushes. “You okay, Jack?” He asked.

Jack grinned, “I’m great.” He stood up, following Ianto out of the en-suite and into their bedroom, where he began to get dressed. Ianto was already half dressed himself, but he rummaged around in the cupboard for a clean t-shirt as Jack pulled on yesterday’s trousers and complained about a lack of clothing.

“I’ll add it to the list of things we need to buy,” he said. “Clothes for Jack.”

“What else is on the list?” Jack asked, pulling on an undershirt as Ianto picked out a grey t-shirt to wear.

“Coffee. Food. A new diary.”

Jack looked up from choosing a shirt. “New diary?”

Ianto shrugged. “Mine was in the Hub.”

“Oh.” Jack winced and buttoned up his shirt. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Worse things have happened.” He looked at Jack. “You lost more. Everything you own.”

“Not everything,” Jack said, and pressed his lips to Ianto’s lightly. They continued to dress in silence and Ianto sat on the bed as Jack pulled his braces over his shoulders. “You slept right through last night,” he commented.

“Yeah,” Ianto said, quietly. “It was a good night.”

“Here’s to more good nights,” Jack murmured, pressing a kiss to Ianto’s temple. Ianto looked up apologetically and Jack shook his head. “I don’t mind you waking me, I just want you to sleep well.”

“Come on, let’s get breakfast,” Ianto said, keen to change the subject. His nightmares weren’t something he liked to talk about, even with Jack. Nine times out of ten, Jack respected that. He was there to soothe him through the night, and didn’t mention it again in the morning. Occasionally, there would be days like today, when Jack would comment on it, and Ianto knew that was him opening the door, giving him a chance to talk about it if he wanted.

Jack nodded, adjusting his collar, though there was no one to impress. “I’m going to call Martha later. I want her to look you over.”

“Jack, I’m fine.”

“I know,” Jack told him. “But I want to be sure. We’ve talked about this, we don’t know what happened, why you came back or how you’ve been affected. You need to be checked out. I’m having Martha look at you. No arguments.”

“Fine,” Ianto relented, “Don’t call her today though, she’ll be back from honeymoon tomorrow, you can call her then.”

“Yes sir,” Jack said with a wink.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Are you still going to ask Tom to look at Steven?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, I don’t want them going home until he’s got the all clear and Alice isn’t going to want to stay here forever.”

“He’s got the Harkness genes, must count for something,” Ianto said, and then looked over at Jack. “Have you told Alice yet?”

Jack frowned. “About being immortal? I think she’s noticed, Ianto.”

“No,” Ianto said, rolling his eyes. He often wondered if Jack was this frustrating on purpose. “Have you told her you want Tom to look at Steven?”

“Not yet.” He rubbed at his wrist. Putting his wrist strap on was usually the last task before leaving the bedroom and Ianto felt for his lover. It seemed silly to become so attached to an object, but Jack’s wrist strap had been the one thing he had still had from his old life, before he became immortal. Ianto didn’t know much about that life, but he was sure that the wrist strap was a reminder of so many things. Jack made his way towards the bedroom door, realising that he didn’t have the strap to put on. “I’ll talk to her today. Explain about the tests, make sure she doesn’t mind. She doesn’t want Steven experimented on; I should tell her before Martha and Tom arrive.”

Ianto nodded. “I could take Steven out for a bit,” he offered. “I mean, I’ve got errands to run, he might as well come with me. It’ll save him being stuck indoors all day and he’s probably far less trouble in Tesco than you are.”

“Sure. Check with Alice,” Jack said, opening the bedroom door. Ianto followed him downstairs, where Alice and Steven were already eating breakfast. She smiled at them, but Ianto didn’t miss the frostiness of the look she sent towards Jack as Steven bounded out of his chair to say good morning. Taking Steven out would definitely be a good idea, they needed to talk and not just about Steven’s check up.

Jack handed Alice a cup of tea and sat on the sofa while she took the loveseat. He sipped his own tea and glanced over at her. “I’m calling some friends of mine tomorrow to see if they’ll come take a look at Ianto. He inhaled a lot of gas at Thames House, I want him checked over by someone I can trust,” it wasn’t the whole truth, but he didn’t want to explain to Alice that he might have brought his boyfriend back to life, not least because of the questions it could pose about why Jack didn’t save Lucia.

Alice nodded, “Do you want us out of the way?”

“No,” Jack took another sip of the tea. “I’d like for them to take a look at Steven, too.”

“Oh no,” she shook her head. “I’ve told you Dad, you’re not experimenting on him.”

Jack had expected this, Alice didn’t trust him, she couldn’t trust him. She knew too much about the life he led and it wasn’t surprising that she expected every decision he made to put Steven at risk. “I don’t want to experiment on him. Tom’s a paediatrician. He doesn’t work for Torchwood, he works at a normal hospital.”

“How do you know a normal doctor?”Alice asked, an eyebrow raised.

“He’s married to an old friend,” Jack told her. He watched her sip her tea and regard him suspiciously. “Look, I can get him to bring his credentials if you want. I just want to know that Steven is okay. I don’t want him being looked over by just anyone, I want someone I know I can trust.” Alice was still eyeing him. “You’ll be right there with him.”

Alice nodded, “I would feel happier knowing he wasn’t affected by what happened. He seems fine now, but if he got ill later because we didn’t get him looked at now... I couldn’t stand that.”

“I’ll call Martha tomorrow and arrange it,” Jack said, and they sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their tea.

“Dad,” Alice said, her voice quiet, unsure. Jack looked up. “We’ll have to go home soon. Steven and I.” Jack nodded. “He’s got school and we can’t stay here forever.”

“Yeah.”

“You could... visit though. Take Steven out, like you wanted to. If you still want to.”

Jack’s heart skipped a beat at the thought. He grinned. “Of course I want to.”

“But if anything happens to him, if anything even comes close, then it stops. And you stay away, for good this time.” She was watching him carefully, as if she half expected him to turn down those terms. But he wasn’t going to. He had missed out on a large portion of Alice’s life, and he missed the days when Steven was younger and he had been there for them both. It hadn’t been long, barely two years, but Alice had let him visit regularly, had let him be a father to her and spoil Steven. But then her mother had died and Alice was reminded of Jack’s immortality, of who he was and how dangerous he could be and that was it, he was gone. Shut out. It hurt, not being able to be the father to her that he could have been, but he’d take any chance he could to be in her life, to make up for all the days he’d missed.

He nodded. “I won’t let anything happen. To either of you.”

Alice smiled, but didn’t move. Jack wasn’t going to go to her again, she had to come to him in her own time, when she felt she could trust him again. “Thank you.”

He felt happier than he had in a long time. Ianto was alive and well and his family were letting him back into their lives. It seemed like things were finally going right, after so much had gone wrong.

Ianto smiled down at Steven, who was reading a comic while Ianto gathered up various newspapers. He had been very quiet since they’d left the house, not badly behaved or rude, just not talkative. He didn’t know if that was normal for Steven, although he seemed very chatty with Jack, but Ianto wasn’t used to shopping in silence, he was used to Jack trying to coax him into buying inappropriate things or, if he was shopping for the Hub, Gwen chattering along beside him. He certainly hadn’t expected shopping with a child to be quiet and he wondered if Steven felt uncomfortable around him. He bit his lip briefly before speaking, “You can have that, if you want.”

Steven looked up at him, “What?”

“The comic. I’ll buy it for you if you want it.”

“Really?” The boy smiled, a bright grin that was more than a little familiar to Ianto.

“Yeah, really.”

Still smiling, Steven reached over and put the comic into the trolley atop of the newspapers Ianto had thrown in. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ianto told him, glad to have raised a smile. He glanced at his shopping list and began to move away from the newspaper section, Steven at his side. They were quiet again for a while, but it was a more companionable silence, as though Steven had realised Ianto wasn’t terrifying at all. Then again, in the two days since they had met, Steven had seen Ianto grapple with soldiers and save his life, heard him battle through night terrors and seen him put David in his place - it must have painted a fairly intimidating picture for a nine year old boy.

As Ianto selected various dairy products, Steven stood watching him. After a moment or two of staring, he spoke. “Ianto?”

“Yes?”

“How old are you?”

Ianto frowned. “I’m nearly twenty-six. Why?”

He shrugged. “Mum said you’re a lot younger than Uncle Jack.” He paused. “I don’t know how old Uncle Jack is, though.” He frowned, before looking back to Ianto. “He’s not really my uncle, you know.”

Ianto swallowed. If Steven had figured out that Jack was his grandfather, Ianto didn’t want to be the one to have to explain it. “Isn’t he?”

“No,” Steven said, wrapping his fingers around the side of the trolley. “I just call him that. He’s known Mum since forever.” He shrugged. “I think they went to the same school.”

Ianto breathed a small sigh of relief, and pushed the trolley further down the aisle. Steven kept hold of the side, walking with him.

“My dad doesn’t really like Uncle Jack,” Steven said, kicking at the floor. “I don’t think Uncle Jack likes my dad much, either.”

“No?” Ianto asked, not really sure where to go with that. Of course Jack didn’t like the man who had broken his daughter’s heart.

“I like him though. And I’m glad you do, too.”

“I’m glad,” Ianto said, trying to decide which vegetables he should pick up for dinner.

“He needs people to like him and look after him,” Steven said. “He’s brave and strong, but sometimes he’s sad. Sometimes he needs someone to take care of him, like Mum takes care of me.”

“Yeah,” Ianto said, not really sure what response to give. He wondered what Jack would say if he knew that he’d been figured out by a nine year old boy.

“You look after each other, don’t you?” Steven asked as Ianto surveyed the carrots.

Ianto turned to look at the boy, a smile on his face. “We do. I care very much about Jack.”

“He cares about you, too.” Steven said, with all the knowledge of a child. “I’m glad he’s got you.”

“I’m glad I’ve got him,” Ianto said, honestly, and they shared a smile.

Jack propped his feet up on the coffee table, ignoring the mud on the bottom of his shoes. Ianto wasn’t going to be back for a while yet. He glanced over at his daughter, watching her watch the television. It had been hard, watching her grow up in photographs, but he’d give anything to decorate his house with photos of his family again. If Alice noticed him watching her she didn’t say anything and he smiled to himself, wondering how she was half him and still so much stronger than he was. They hadn’t said much to each other since Alice told Jack he could be a part of Steven’s life, Alice had put the television on and they had wasted the morning together. But it was nice, just having her near, being in her life without feeling like she was about to ask him to leave.

He turned back to the television just as the key slid into the lock. He gave Alice a half-hearted glare when she laughed at how quickly he took his feet away from the table. He didn’t get up, but called out into the hallway. “That was quick.”

It wasn’t Ianto that came into the living room though, it was Gwen. “Oh, so you are still alive then,” she said with a grin. “Ever tried answering your phone?”

Jack frowned. “It’s upstairs. What’re you doing here?”

“I haven’t heard from you or Ianto since he left mine. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“We have a doorbell,” Jack told her. “Thought you’d learnt by now not to let yourself in.” He winked at her and she blushed a little before rolling her eyes at him and turning to Alice.

“I’m Gwen. I work with Jack and Ianto. You must be Jack’s daughter?”

Jack watched Alice greet Gwen and smiled to himself. He loved that his two families were getting to know each other. He’d spent so long trying to keep the two separate, Alice hadn’t wanted him in her life for more than a few hours at a time. Cards on their birthdays, dinner at Christmas, always brief, always distant, and letting his team into that, letting Ianto into that, had seemed too much. There wasn’t enough of it for him, never mind to share. But now, now he could be a grandfather to Steven and a father to Alice and Ianto could be a part of that, Gwen could be a part of that. It wasn’t about sharing something small anymore, it was about a family that was getting bigger every day. Gwen with her baby and Jack and Ianto with their families coming together. It wasn’t what he’d expected, it wasn’t what he would have asked for, but it was _good_.  
  
[Chapter 9](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html)


	9. As Long As I Have (9/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to the wonderful [](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[nipplemuggins*](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. Thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all the help with this story, without her it wouldn't exist & certainly wouldn't have been so much fun to write.

**Title:** As Long As I Have (9/?)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Massive thanks to the wonderful [](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[**nipplemuggins** *](http://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing. Thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all the help with this story, without her it wouldn't exist & certainly wouldn't have been so much fun to write.   
**Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**  


Jack looked from Alice to Gwen. He hated awkward silences, but Gwen was clearly trying to figure out how to act towards his daughter and Alice didn’t know what to make of Gwen, knowing little about her other than the fact that she was Torchwood and therefore everything Alice had spent years hiding from. He decided to make light of the situation, cracking a joke. He ran his eyes up and down Gwen in a way that could almost be considered lecherous. Alice was rolling her eyes but Gwen, used to Jack, just raised an eyebrow. “Seeing something you like, Captain?” she asked, her tone teasing.

Jack grinned, sliding his hands into his pockets. His relationship with Gwen had changed now, he was sure if they kissed they would pull away instantly, it would be as awkward as the kiss he had shared with Martha after everything with Copley. Day by day he was regarding her less and less as a potential love interest and more as a best friend. He was sure she had begun to feel the same too. They were flirting far more these days, but there was a lot less conviction behind it. She was happy with Rhys and he was more than happy with Ianto. He smirked at her. “Just thinking about how big you’re going to get.”

“Shut up, Jack,” Gwen told him, a frown on her face.

“What?” he asked, perching on the arm of the sofa. “Who says it’s a bad thing? Some blokes have a pregnancy kink. Hell, I totally-”

“Stop it,” Gwen snapped and Jack rolled his eyes. “Your daughter’s hearing this.”

“She’s used to me,” Jack pointed out.

Alice was watching them with intrigue, but made no comment. Gwen scowled. “Just stop talking. Don’t say anything at all, you drive me mental.”

“Whoa, hormones.”

“Don’t you bloody start on my hormones, Jack Harkness. This has got nothing to do with hormones. I’m not pregnant enough for _hormones_.” She was waving a finger at him in a vaguely threatening way and he was reminded, not for the first time, why he would rather take on a whole pack of weevils singlehandedly than deal with Gwen Cooper on a bad day.

Before Jack could attempt a response he was cut off by a voice from the doorway. “Oh, looks like we’ve got a visitor,” came the most glorious sound in all of Wales.

“Ianto!” Jack said with a grin, tilting his head up and hoping for a kiss. He got a shove as Ianto scolded him for sitting on the sofa arm and moved to hug Gwen.

“Why are you two arguing?”

“Gwen’s hormones are making her hate me,” Jack said.

Ianto rolled his eyes and Gwen reached over to swat Jack’s head. Ianto sighed. “Stop it, you two. We’ve got to stick together.” Jack looked at Ianto guiltily. He sounded tired, like childish bickering was the lastthing he needed. He exchanged a look with Gwen and they fell silent.

Steven appeared behind Ianto, holding a comic in one hand and a bar of chocolate in the other. He climbed up onto the sofa beside his mother. “Uncle Jack, I like Ianto,” he said, taking a bite out of the chocolate.

Jack grinned. “I like him too,” he said, and tugged Ianto onto the sofa beside him. Ianto scowled, but Jack ignored it, glancing over at Gwen. She smiled and moved to sit on Ianto’s other side, resting her head against the young Welshman’s shoulder.

Ianto smiled, “Hello Gwen.”

“Hello Ianto.”

Jack turned as Alice rose to her feet. “I’ll go and put the kettle on.”

“Oh, Ianto’ll make the coffee,” Jack told her. She shook her head at him.

“Come on Steven, you can help me.” Alice sent a pointed look at Jack and he knew she was going to talk to Steven about Tom coming to look at him and about the fact that he would have to go back home and back to school soon.

“Mum, I’m reading my comic,” Steven protested.

“Well, come and show it to me in the kitchen,” Alice said in a tone that left no room for argument. Steven reluctantly pushed himself up off the sofa and followed his mother from the room.

When Jack turned back to his team they were talking about Gwen’s pregnancy in excited tones and Jack idly wondered if Ianto would begin gushing over the baby when it was born. It was an image Jack thought he’d quite like to see.

Gwen prodded Ianto in the ribs. “So, what’s it like being a stepfather then?” she asked him with a grin.

Jack laid a hand on Ianto’s thigh as his lover frowned at Gwen. “I’m not her stepdad.” He pulled a face. “And don’t even start with the grandfather comments, either.”

Alice gently tugged the comic away from Steven’s face after she’d closed the kitchen door. “I need to talk to you, sweetheart,” she told him. He frowned.

“Am I in trouble?”

“No. Not at all. I need to talk to you about Uncle Jack.”

“Is he in trouble?”

“No,” Alice said, sitting at the table beside her son. “Not this time.” She smiled. “You have to go back to school soon.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“So we can’t stay here?”

“No.” She shook her head. “We have to go home.” She ran a hand lightly over his fair hair. “But you can see Uncle Jack again soon if you want. Ianto too.”

“How soon?”

“Well, I’d have to talk to Uncle Jack and sort it out. He’s a very busy man. But you’ll be able to see him more often, maybe even visit him here.”

“And stay? For weekends?”

“If you wanted,” Alice told him. She wasn’t keen on the idea if she was honest. She would never quite trust her father, even if he wasn’t such a dangerous man to know, he had let her down in the past, he had hurt her and the idea that Steven could get hurt too made her reluctant to let them get too close. Especially as in a few years’ time Steven would begin to notice that Jack never aged, that there was something about him that wasn’t quite human.

But Jack’s relationship with Steven would change, too. Right now, he was nine and he thought that Jack had hung the moon and stars, but in five years time he would be fourteen and Jack would be just an inconvenience in his life, someone he was expected to visit and put up with, someone else who wasn’t his father but who was trying to fill that void. Perhaps Steven would tire of Jack and his stories, perhaps the magic would fade and they would drift apart before Steven noticed that Jack still looked the same as he had the first day they had come into each other’s lives.

Steven was smiling at her, looking so innocent and so overjoyed that she felt guilty for hoping that his fascination with her father would fade. “That would be _brilliant_.” He picked his comic back up again before putting it on the table. “Ianto bought me this,” he said. “I like him. He’s funny and he looks after Uncle Jack.”

“Your Uncle Jack doesn’t need looking after,” Alice said. “He can look after himself.”

Steven shook his head. “Uncle Jack needs taking care of, Mum. He gets lonely.”

Alice hummed, not wanting to comment. Steven was right, of course, but there was a nagging voice in the back of her head that reminded her that she’d contributed to her dad’s loneliness. She ran her hand through Steven’s hair again. “Uncle Jack’s got a friend, Steven.”

“I know Ianto’s his _friend_ ,” Steven said, putting emphasis on the word.

Alice smiled. “No, a different friend. A doctor.”

“A doctor?”

“Yes. He’s called Doctor Milligan. He’s going to come to Wales to see you.”

Steven frowned. “To see me? Why?”

“To make sure you’re okay. After all your talking like an alien.”

Steven thought about this for a moment and then frowned at her. “But everyone was talking like an alien, why does Doctor Milligan need to see me?”

Alice decided to go for the easy option, not wanting to tell Steven the real reason behind Doctor Milligan’s visit. If Steven couldn’t remember what happened, Alice considered it a positive thing. “Because Uncle Jack worries too much, and it would make him feel better. Is that okay?”

Steven nodded, and to his credit managed to do it without looking like he was doing anyone much of a favour.

Jack stretched out on the sofa. Gwen had moved to the loveseat and Ianto lifted Jack’s legs onto his lap with minimal complaint. They’d been quiet for a while, their casual teasing over. It was a comfortable silence, though. The silence of three people who knew each other well enough that they didn’t need to communicate verbally.

Jack was the one to break the silence, which he was sure wasn’t a surprise to anyone. “When I call Martha tomorrow I’m going to get her to pass on a request for a UNIT team for Cardiff.”

“Why?” Ianto asked. “We do fine on our own.”

“We can’t carry on like this,” Jack told him, shaking his head. “We’ve lost the Hub, most of our equipment, the car. There aren’t enough of us, it’s too dangerous, I’ve been risking the two of you for far too long, because I was too afraid to replace Owen and Tosh, but I can’t lose you as well.”

“Jack-” Gwen started, but he shook his head.

“We need help. If we decide to rebuild Torchwood Three then we need time and we can’t save the universe and reorganise everything at once. Especially not with both of you off field duty-”

Their ‘what?!’ was in perfect unison and he rolled his eyes. “Neither of you are going out in the field any time soon. No arguments.”

Ianto had a face like thunder. “Jack,” he said, his voice even, “You are not taking me out of the field. Fair enough, take Gwen out,” he ignored Gwen’s protests and continued. “But I’m not pregnant _or_ ill. I’m still a Torchwood officer and one knock isn’t putting me out.”

“I’m not putting you in harm’s way until Martha has looked at you and told me that you’re fit for duty. Even then... I’ve been too reckless with your life. We need to be careful. If we decide to carry on, we need more people, we need for you to be safe.”

“Torchwood operatives die young, Jack, I don’t expect to live to become old and grey.”

Jack pulled his legs back and sat upright, gripping at Ianto’s arm.“You are not dying on me, Ianto Jones.” He knew they could hear the desperate anger in his voice, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He sighed. “We’re not taking any unnecessary risks. If Torchwood Three’s reformed-”

“What’s with all the ifs?” Gwen asked, sitting forward and shooting Jack a glare. “Stop saying if. This is happening. We are doing this, Jack. We don’t give up that easily. Torchwood’s too resilient for that.”

“We’ll find a new base,” Ianto said, taking over from Gwen before Jack could open his mouth. “Get a team sorted. We’ll get a technician and a doctor, like we said we would. We could get a couple more field agents. We don’t need to be so secretive, everyone in Cardiff knows who we are anyway. Gwen can take a desk job while she’s pregnant. We can start again Jack, rebuild this.”

“We can’t do this alone anymore, it’s too dangerous,” Jack said, desperate for them to understand.

“We won’t do it alone, Jack,” Ianto said. “I’ll liaise with UNIT, get a temporary team down here. We’ll regroup, but when we’re ready we can send UNIT away, you’ve never needed their help before.”

“I’ve never been so afraid of losing you both before,” Jack said quietly. “You’re not immortal. I’m going to lose you, this week just reminded me of that. I want you safe, Ianto. Both of you.”

“And what are we going to do if we don’t go back to Torchwood? Get boring desk jobs and be miserable until we die and you’re left behind with nothing to cling to and nothing to fight for? Don’t be ridiculous, Jack. You need Torchwood. The world needs Torchwood.”

Ianto moved across the sofa, cupping Jack’s face in his hands lightly. Jack looked from Ianto to Gwen and then back to his lover. He dropped his head to Ianto’s shoulder, breathing in his scent and trying not to think about how near he had come to losing him. He held him close, not moving as the Welshman held him back. He was aware of Ianto’s head tilting a little, aware that he was probably exchanging a worried look with Gwen, but he pressed his lips to Ianto’s skin and didn’t look up.

“It’s going to be okay,” Ianto said and Jack wasn’t quite sure who he was trying to comfort, but he looked up at his young lover anyway.

“No, it’s not,” Jack whispered, and felt guilty for saying it, but he tugged Ianto closer to him and looked over at Gwen and knew that they were right. He had to try.

Gwen looked over at them, and Jack noticed she had been waiting to say something. “The thing is Jack, we haven’t lost everything.”

Jack lifted his head from Ianto’s shoulder. “What?”

“I’ve been liaising with the police for the past couple of days,” she said. “Cleaning up the Hub, getting anything that’s survived out of there.”

“You’ve been... and we haven’t even been _thinking_ about Torchwood.” Jack felt suddenly guilty, he was supposed to be their leader and he hadn’t been doing his job at all, he’d left it all to Gwen.

“It’s fine, Jack, you’ve had so much else to worry about.” She smiled at them. “But we’ve recovered some weaponry, not a lot, but some. I called Lois Habiba and had her do some research into possible locations. I’ve tracked down Myfanwy, too, she’s safe,” she paused to smile at the look of relief that crossed Ianto’s face. Jack, too, stopped, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Ianto’s jaw. Ianto barely reacted, looking at Gwen. “They’re still clearing the bay, but I’ve found a couple of things...” She reached into her jacket and pulled out Jack’s vortex manipulator. “Indestructible, it seems,” she said with a grin. Jack dived forward for it, not caring if he looked like a child. He ran his fingers over it, flipping it open and smiling when he saw it was fully intact. It would need a new strap, but that could be sorted easily.

He glanced up at Gwen. “Thank you.”

“There is one other thing,” she said.

“What?” Ianto’s voice came from beside him.

“Well,” Gwen said, a smile playing on her lips. “I didn’t walk here.”

“The car?” Jack and Ianto both asked at once before scrambling off the sofa and racing outside like kids at Christmas. They stood side by side, grinning at the SUV. It was a little battered, but mostly intact. Jack let out a laugh as he grinned, wrapping an arm around Ianto’s shoulders and another around Gwen’s. Maybe they would be able to do this after all.  
[  
Chapter 10](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1)


	10. As Long As I Have (10/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive apologies for the huge delay on this chapter, coupled with enormous thanks & love to my beta-ing hero[](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/profile)[wishiknewwho](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/) for stepping in! As always, thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances.

**Title:** As Long As I Have (10/?)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Massive apologies for the huge delay on this chapter, coupled with enormous thanks & love to my beta-ing hero[](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/profile)[ **wishiknewwho**](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/) for stepping in! As always, thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances.  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 9**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1)  
  


They had called Martha soon after her flight landed and after a brief conversation she had promised they would drive to Wales as soon as they could and be with them by mid-evening. Jack had been on edge all day and Ianto, thinking a few hours apart would do them the world of good, sent Jack out to the SUV to categorise the damage. He’d been surprised when Jack hadn’t argued and while Alice and Steven watched television, Ianto spent the day alternating between phone calls with UNIT and Torchwood 2 and tidying up the house.

Martha arrived earlier than Ianto had expected; he was cleaning the cooker when he heard the door open and, expecting it to be just Jack, he didn’t look up. “All done? There’s a pile of washing on our bedroom floor that needs to be taken to the dry cleaners if the car’s up and running.”

“As appealing as that sounds, Ianto, it’s you we want to get up and running.”

He brought his head up at the sound of Martha’s voice, cracking it on the oven as he did so and swearing under his breath. He offered Martha a small smile as he got to his feet. “Hello.”

“ _Our_ bedroom?” Martha asked, an eyebrow raised. “Not just dabbling now then?”

“I, err, I guess not.” He looked past her to Tom and nodded hello. Jack was hovering in the doorway, a smirk on his face. He laughed as they locked eyes.

“Right, Ianto or Steven first?” Jack asked, as though this was some military operation and not his family being looked after. Then again, maybe it was easier for Jack to distance himself, to not have to worry about what their tests might show up.

“Coffee first,” Ianto said. He was delaying this, but there was a small part of him that was terrified he would find out that his resurrection had been temporary. There was a smaller part of him that thought it would be better if they didn’t know, if they could pretend there was still a _chance_ that he could live forever with Jack. Neither of them had said it, really, not in a serious way, but when Jack had whispered against his lips that they would find out what had happened, Ianto knew that Jack was holding out, just like he was. A tiny spark of hope that this would last longer, that they really would be together forever.

“Ianto,” Jack said firmly, and Ianto knew that Jack was well aware of his delay tactics and he shook his head firmly.

“Coffee, Jack.”

Martha, sensing the tension, smiled over at Ianto. “Coffee would be great.”

“And maybe Steven could join us? Show him we’re not terrifying before we get the scanners out,” Tom suggested. Jack nodded and disappeared into the living room while Ianto crossed to the coffee maker.

“Ianto?” Martha asked, her voice quiet. “I’m sure everything’s fine.”

Ianto smiled weakly and began to make the coffee. “We’ll see, won’t we?”

“It’s okay to be afraid, Ianto.”

“I’m not scared of dying, Martha,” Ianto told her honestly. “I’m scared of leaving Jack alone.”

He felt a hand on his back and was surprised to see Jack when he turned his head. Jack’s hand moved to Ianto’s face, tilting his head and pressing his lips to Ianto’s. It was a brief, tender kiss and Ianto dropped his head to Jack’s shoulder. The other adults in the room all appeared to be looking anywhere but at the couple, afraid of intruding on their moment. Ianto lifted his head and turned back to the coffee maker, Jack’s hand remaining firmly on his back.

“Are you okay, Ianto?” Came Steven’s voice. He smiled to himself as he poured the coffee. Steven really was a great kid.

“I’m fine thanks, Steven,” he said quietly.

“If you want,” Steven said,“we can get checked at the same time. It’s less scary then, like when I had my injection at school, but my friends were having one too so it wasn’t that bad.”

Ianto turned, slipping away from Jack and handing out coffees. “Sounds like a plan,” he told the nine year old, as he reached into the cupboard and got a glass out for Steven to have a drink.

  


Ianto made a small noise of protest when Martha asked him to remove his shirt after he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. Jack made an obscene gesture while Martha rolled her eyes, but Steven, hell-bent on aiding what he thought were Ianto’s fears about having a check up, pulled his own t-shirt over his head without argument and gave Ianto a small thumbs up. Not wanting the teasing that would ultimately come from refusing, Ianto unbuttoned his shirt and passed it to Jack. He felt oddly self conscious. Jack stood opposite him, a reassuring smile on his face, as Martha pulled out a UNIT medical scanner. He bit his lip and waited to be told he had three weeks to live or something.

Jack looked more anxious than he did as the test went on; Martha checked all of the basics first and informed him that he was relatively healthy and that he most certainly was not going to die any time soon. At least, not from any condition he was presenting with now.

Steven got a clean bill of health too, and as Alice ushered him from the room Ianto caught a glimpse of relief on Jack’s face. As Jack’s gaze turned towards Martha, Ianto caught a flash of fear in his eyes. Martha and Tom, too, exchanged looks and Ianto felt as though there was something they weren’t telling him.

“What?” He asked. “What’s going on?”

“Jack,” Martha said. “Can you take your shirt off and sit down, please?”

Jack did as he was asked and Ianto looked from one to the other again. “What’s happening now?”

“Relax, Ianto,” Jack said, his voice soft and reassuring. “Martha needs to scan us both. My DNA’s slightly corrupted, obviously. Martha needs to compare to see if you...” He bit his lip.

“Jack, before I do this,” Martha said, her voice quiet and her gaze fixed firmly and sympathetically on her friend. “Neither of you can... get your hopes up. From what I can tell, Ianto’s recovery was different from yours. He’s still got cuts and bruises, the kind that would fade for you if you died.”

Jack nodded and Ianto tipped his head back, swallowing hard and refusing to meet Jack’s eyes. Martha and Tom began their scans and he sat tight, knowing the answer before Martha shook her head at them. “You’re healthy, Ianto, but... as far as I can tell, you’re mortal.”

Ianto nodded. “Can you tell what happened? Why I came back?”

“There’s traces of an odd energy about you, the kind that Jack is swamped in, but nowhere near as much-” She stopped as Jack rose from his chair and tugged his t-shirt over his head. He fled from the room without a word and Ianto heard the front door slam. By the time he reached the door the SUV was speeding away from the kerb and Ianto sighed, leaning against the doorjamb. Jack had let his imagination get away with him, Jack had let himself hope and he was paying for it now. He needed time and Ianto would give him that, he’d give him every second he had.

Martha handed him his shirt wordlessly and he pulled it back on, meeting her gaze. He let out a breath. “So...Jack brought me back, right?”

“That’s what I think,” she told him, “I don’t know for sure, though.”

“He did it once before,” Ianto told her. “I nearly died... a long time ago. Way before Owen and Tosh... before Jack left with the Doctor, even. And he saved me. With a kiss, like... like a bloody fairytale.”

“I guess you’ll just have to keep him on hand, then,” Martha said with a grin, “Your own knight in shining armour.”

“Something like that.” He rubbed at his face. “He better not crash that car, we’ve only just got it back.”

Laughing, Martha pulled him gently back into the house, just as Steven came out of the living room. “Where did Uncle Jack go?”

“Just for a drive,” Ianto told him with a smile that didn’t feel as forced as it probably should have.

“What’s wrong? Are you going to be okay?”

Ianto nodded. “I’m fine. Uncle Jack just needs a bit of space. Where’s your mum?”

“On the phone,” Steven told him quietly. He paused. “To my dad.”

“Oh. Right.” Ianto wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. He didn’t know a lot about Steven’s father, just the few angry insults Jack had attributed to him when Ianto had asked. All he knew was that he had left Alice for another woman when Steven was five and that he was in Italy at the moment.

Martha, thankfully, had everything under control, and asked Steven if he wanted to help them clear up the medical equipment. Ianto followed them back into the kitchen, sitting with Martha at the kitchen table while Tom and Steven cleared up, Tom explaining what each of the regular medical instruments was for. He hadn’t used any of Martha’s UNIT technology on Steven and so there was nothing to hide from him. Ianto watched the boy closely, looking to see something of Jack in him. There was something there, not something Ianto could put his finger on, but there was definitely something about him that reminded Ianto of his lover. He wondered if Jack had been like that as a boy and the thought of a young Jack, quiet and curious, made him smile to himself.

Ianto heard Tom ask Steven if he’d like to be a doctor and he smiled at the boy’s response. “Nope. I want to be a pilot like Uncle Jack used to be.”

He wondered if Steven had ever told Jack that. He was sure that he would be touched to know what impact his existence had on this small boy’s life, whether or not he grew up to be a pilot someday, the hero-worship he clearly held for Jack was staggering.

Alice wandered into the room as Steven and Tom talked about his pilot ambition and she spared a sad smile for the conversation before her eyes drifted to Ianto. “Everything okay?”

Ianto nodded and Alice frowned. “Where’s he gone?”

“To think.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine. Jack was just...” Ianto shrugged.

Martha shook her head at Ianto and rubbed his arm gently. “He’s scared of losing you. I don’t think you realise how he feels about you.” Ianto swallowed hard but said nothing. “He puts on a front, but that’s just Jack. He’s in love with you, he just wants more time.”

“I know,” Ianto said, his voice cracking. He pushed himself up. “I’m going to call him and find out where he is.”

Ianto wasn’t surprised that Jack hadn’t answered his phone, but a speeding SUV with Torchwood on the side of it didn’t go unnoticed by the police and a quick call to the Cardiff station gave him enough clues to find out which roof Jack was brooding on top of.

He was quiet as he approached, standing beside Jack for a full minute before he spoke. Jack hadn’t looked at him, but Ianto knew from experience that Jack could recognise the sound of his footsteps across any roof. “I’ll give you the rest of my life, Jack.”

Jack turned his head, a sad look in his eyes. “I know.”

“I wanted it too, you know.”

“I know.” Jack reached for his hand and Ianto let him take it. “It was a silly idea.”

Ianto squeezed his hand. “You’re freezing.”

“Sorry,” Jack said and let go of his hand, moving to sit on the edge of the roof. Ianto sat beside him warily. Jack might be good on roofs, but Ianto was still unsteady. Jack gripped at his hand instantly and shivered. He was used to standing on the roof in three or four layers, not just a t-shirt and Ianto let go of Jack’s hand to take off the jacket he’d grabbed and throw it around his lover’s shoulders before joining their hands. They sat in silence, staring out at the city. Ianto could see why it calmed Jack.

“Steven wants to be a pilot. Did you know?” He said, just for something to say.

Jack grinned. “Yeah, he told me.” There was a longer pause, more silence, before Jack spoke again. “I never asked you how you felt about all this. Me... being a grandfather. I just told you at the worst possible time and left you to get on with it.”

“I wasn’t surprised, Jack.” Ianto told him. “I wasn’t angry.” He paused. “Well, I was a little angry. But only because I wish you’d learn to lean on me, Jack. I tell you everything about me and you can do the same...”

“I’ve got a lot of secrets Ianto.”

“And you’re allowed them. But dammit, Jack, I’m in love with you and there’s nothing you can say that’s ever going to change that so you might as well face up to it and let me love you. I want to be there for you. Trust me.”

Jack looked at him for a minute before turning his gaze back to the city and Ianto regretted pushing him. He said nothing though, waiting for Jack to respond, to make an inappropriate joke and brush the whole thing away. “I didn’t want to make you fall in love with me, Ianto.”

“I won’t take it back,” Ianto said, and meant it.

“It was never supposed to be serious but you... you’re intoxicating, did you know that? I can’t get enough of you. The way I feel about you, I hate it because one day I’m going to lose you and I don’t know that I can go on from there.”

Ianto brought Jack’s cold hand to his lips and kissed it softly, not sure what to say to that.

“I do trust you, though. There’s just so much you don’t know about me. So much you wouldn’t want to know about me.”

“I want to know everything, Jack,” Ianto insisted. “The good and the bad.”

They were quiet again for a while, and Ianto knew that Jack had a lot of reflecting to do so he let him think in silence. “You keep telling me you love me, Ianto. Ever since you died.”

“Don’t you like it?”

“It’s... different.”

“We’re never going to be a hearts and flowers couple, Jack. I’m not going to wake you in the morning to tell you I love you. You’re not going to propose in a fancy restaurant in front of hundreds of people. We’re not going to go dancing... well, maybe we will go dancing... but we’re not going to buy each other chocolates and start smothering each other in terms of endearment.” He paused. “But yeah, I am in love with you. I won’t keep saying it, Jack, but I won’t deny it either.”

“If I said it, Ianto, would it make a difference?”

“To me?” Ianto said. “Not really. I know how you feel, Jack. That’s all I need. If I hadn’t... I would never have said the words. But you knew. If it makes a difference to you, Jack, then say it or don’t say it. But I know, and I’m happy just knowing.”

Jack stood up then, brushing dirt off of his trousers. “Come on, it’s getting late. Did you drive?”

“Yeah.”

“Leave that car here, let the Captain give you a ride to remember,” Jack said with a wink. Laughing, Ianto got to his feet and followed Jack to the SUV, happy that things were beginning to feel normal again.

**[Chapter 11](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html) **


	11. As Long As I Have (11/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to nipplemuggins for beta-ing! As always, thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances.

**Title:** As Long As I Have (11/?)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Huge thanks to nipplemuggins for beta-ing! As always, thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances.  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 9**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 10**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1)  


The next morning Alice packed up hers and Steven’s things ready to go home and, after breakfast, prepared to leave. Jack and Ianto walked them to the car Johnson had provided and put their bags into the back. Jack hoisted Steven into his arms for a hug goodbye and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “I’ll see you soon, soldier, okay?”

Jack put him back on the floor, frowning at the sad look on his face. “Bye Uncle Jack,” he said, staring at the floor.

Jack tilted his chin up gently. “Hey, buddy. Don’t you want to go home, see your friends?”

“I’ll miss you.”

Jack hugged him to him. “I’ll miss you too.”

With a sad smile, he released his grandson and turned to his daughter. He was surprised when she stepped into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, but he embraced her fully and kissed the side of her head, just as he’d done with Steven. She brought her lips to his ear, where Steven couldn’t hear her. “See you soon, Dad.”

He smiled and let her step out of his embrace. “Very soon.”

Alice turned to her son. “Steven, have you said goodbye to Ianto?”

Jack watched Ianto step forward to say goodbye to Steven. He grinned at the look of surprise on his lover’s face as Steven threw his arms around Ianto’s middle. “Goodbye Ianto.”

“Goodbye, Steven. Have fun,” Ianto said, giving him a smile. He stepped forward and kissed Alice’s cheek, wishing them a safe journey home, and then stepped back to join Jack on the pavement.  
  


Jack smiled at Ianto as he walked into the kitchen. The Welshman was sitting at the table with his laptop, looking intently at something. He crossed the room and laid his hands on Ianto’s shoulders. His lover didn’t jump, he didn’t even give any indication that he knew Jack was there until he began to move his hands, massaging his lover’s shoulders. He tilted his head back but said nothing. Jack threw him a wicked grin. “Alone at last,” he said with a smirk.

“Hmm,” Ianto said. “I’ve been making a list.”

“A list?” Jack raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Yeah,” Ianto leaned back into Jack’s touch again as he spoke. “Of everything we’ve got. Equipment, weapons, contacts.”

“Right. What have you got for me, then?” Jack asked, stilling his hands and wrapping his arms around Ianto’s shoulders instead as he peered at the laptop screen.

“Not much, Jack. This isn’t going to be easy.” Jack hummed in agreement as Ianto spoke. “We’ve got, between us, five guns. Archie’s sending down another five, and I had to push to get those. He’s sending us some ammunition too, it should arrive tomorrow.”

“Right. Well, that’s a start.” His mouth was close to Ianto’s ear, his arms still folded about him. Ianto had barely reacted to Jack’s arms encircling him, focusing on the task in hand instead.

“He’s got an old Webley. I asked for it, it might need some cleaning up, but I thought... best to stick to what you know.”

“Thank you.” 

He turned his head slightly, but didn’t move. Nor did Ianto. Neither said a word, enjoying a moment’s silence with each other. There was a lot they had to do, their lives were never going to be simple, but they had each other, and they both knew that.

Jack tightened his hold and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Ianto’s ear, just as Ianto brought a hand up and wrapped it around Jack’s arm. He turned his head, looking his lover in the eye. “Let’s go upstairs,” he said, his voice little more than a whisper.

Jack was quick to comply, dropping his lips to Ianto’s only briefly before leading the way up the stairs and towards Ianto’s bedroom.  
  


In the afterglow, with his head pillowed on Ianto’s chest, Jack’s thoughts turned back to Torchwood. He reached up to take Ianto’s hand in his own, playing with it as he thought things through. Ianto had already arranged basic weaponry, enough to keep them covered. But there were so many other things to sort out, from the small essentials like weevil spray, to the fact that they still didn’t have a base.

“Ianto,” he said, turning his head and pressing a kiss to the Welshman’s chest. “We need to get up.”

“No thanks,” Ianto murmured, into the pillow. “I’m comfy here.”

“Come on, you can sleep later,” he said, reluctantly pulling away from his young lover. “As much as it pains me to say this... put some clothes on.” He dropped a kiss to Ianto’s lips before tugging on his own trousers. “I’m going to go call Gwen. We need a proper team meeting.”

Ianto mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. Jack shook his head.

“Ianto. Up. We’ve got a lot to do.”

“Jack,” Ianto said, lifting his head and scowling. “Normal people get tired after sex, not proactive. Bugger off.” He dropped his head back to the pillow and Jack laughed, making his way out of the bedroom. He’d leave Ianto to sleep and arrange to meet Gwen in a couple of hours time.  
  


Jack was sitting on the sofa with Ianto’s laptop when the Welshman came down the stairs an hour later. He sat beside Jack without a word, laying a hand on his thigh and looking over at the computer screen. Jack had spent the last hour checking through Ianto’s lists and adding his own notes. Despite all Gwen and Ianto had done over the past few days, he was still in charge of Torchwood Three and he needed to start taking control.

Jack felt Ianto’s head against his shoulder and turned his head, pressing a kiss to the younger man’s hair as he sent the lists to print. He placed the laptop on the arm of the sofa and moved his own arms around Ianto. They stayed cuddled together on the sofa for a few minutes, just holding each other. It wasn’t often they stopped to ‘snuggle’, as Gwen had teasingly called it when she had caught them curled up on the sofa in the Hub last month, but it was nice to be close and calm, just for a moment. He threaded his fingers through Ianto’s and rested his head atop of the other man’s. “I told Gwen we’d meet them at six,” he murmured.

“Where?” Ianto’s hand had slid beneath one of Jack’s braces, his palm pressed firmly to the older man’s chest.

“Pub. She thinks we need to get out and I think she could be right. We haven’t left this house in days.”

“That’s not true, we had a nice rooftop adventure yesterday,” Ianto told him, lifting his head.

Jack frowned. “I don’t think that counts, Ianto.”

“I think we’re fine staying here,” Ianto said, sitting up properly and cupping Jack’s cheek. “Alone.”

Smirking, Jack was on Ianto in seconds, pressing the younger man into the sofa as they kissed.  
  


Gwen sipped her drink as Rhys drained the last of his pint. She smiled at him and he shook his head. “They’re late.”

“They’ll be here,” Gwen insisted. Jack and Ianto should have arrived half an hour ago, but she was sure they wouldn’t stand her up completely. Even if Jack managed to persuade Ianto miss their meeting – and she didn’t doubt it would be Jack’s fault if they didn’t turn up – the younger man would have text her to let her know, he was too polite not to. She finished her own drink. “Get me another?”

She glanced at her phone. There were no new messages but it was now twenty five to seven.

“Better get drinks for the boys too, they’ll be here soon. Jack won’t drink, but get Ianto a beer,” she instructed. Rhys frowned and stood up, making his way to the bar.

Gwen opened the messages menu on her phone and typed out a text to Jack. She was about to press send when she felt someone sit on the bench beside her and looked up to see Ianto sliding into the booth on the opposite side. She turned her head to where Jack was sitting beside her and glanced from one to the other before setting her gaze on her boss. “You’re late.”

Jack shrugged. “We lost track of time.”

“Yeah, right,” she said, rolling her eyes. “With his stopwatch?”

“My stopwatch was in the hub,” Ianto said, glumly.

“What?”

Gwen struggled not to laugh at the look of horror on Jack’s face. Ianto frowned and Jack raised a hand defensively. “Anyway! We were doing paperwork.”

Gwen scoffed.

“We were!” Jack insisted, as Ianto pulled a pile of papers from the bag he had been carrying and handed them to her. She smiled.

“So you were,” she conceded and took the papers before giving Ianto one last glance. “Your, err, buttons aren’t straight.”

She said nothing as Ianto cursed under his breath. He excused himself just as Rhys returned with their drinks and disappeared off to the toilets, his face flushed. Jack was grinning like the proverbial cat and helped Rhys to pass out the drinks while Gwen skimmed through the lists and reports the boys had put together.

“So,” she said when Ianto returned, his buttons righted. “What do we do next?”

“We let Jack chair the meeting,” Jack told her. He looked a bit put out and, out of the corner of her eye, Gwen noticed Ianto give him a stern look.

“Go on then, _Captain_ ,” Gwen said, a grin on her lips. Ianto was grinning too and Jack sent them both a half-hearted glare before taking the paperwork from Gwen.

“First item on the list. Personnel.” He paused, and Gwen glanced at the list in his hands. There were four names on it with notes beneath each of them. Under that were a few other notes that Gwen couldn’t read from this angle, and a space where Jack was clearly intending to add more information. He glanced at them, his pen poised. “Ianto, I’m promoting you.”

“Oh, that’s good to know,” Ianto said. “It’s always nice to have more work.”

Jack ignored him and carried on talking. “You’re number two in the field until Gwen returns from maternity leave. And third in command. ” He turned to Gwen and she knew what was coming. “I’m going to put you as second in command on records. Pay rise would be good, eh?”

“Does this mean she’ll be working _even more_?” Rhys asked, but Jack didn’t show any sign of noticing.

“You’re off field duty until further notice. Don’t even think about arguing.Ianto spoke to UNIT, they’re sending us down a couple of soldier boys. Should be fun,” he said, throwing a grin and a wink in Ianto’s direction. “We’ve got three months with them and then UNIT wants them back. If they’re good, we should try and keep them. I hate training new recruits.”

Rhys frowned again. “I don’t like the idea of you being the only girl with four blokes, I get worried enough when you’re off with these two for days on end.”

Gwen ignored him. “We’ll still need the new recruits though,” she said. “Are either of these soldiers medically trained?”

Jack shook his head. “No. And Martha’s still holding out on us. That’s top of the agenda, we’ve been too careless for too long, we can’t cope without a medic.”

“How do we go about _finding_ a medic, Jack? We haven’t been doing a very good job of it lately. You’ve only come close to one and he ended up with a bullet in his back.”

Jack frowned. “We’ll have to be more careful. We can’t exactly advertise, but I’m not pulling in a medical officer from UNIT. As soon as we’ve got a base, we’ll have to start checking out personnel from the hospitals. Maybe tail a couple of doctors, but we need more hands for that.”

“When do the UNIT boys arrive?” Gwen asked, turning her attention to Ianto.

“Friday. We need to set up some accommodation, too.”

“Right,” Jack said. “Ianto, you get onto that first thing tomorrow. Gwen, you’ve been dealing with Lois Habiba, haven’t you?”

“She’s not likely to come on full time, Jack. She’s still terrified of you, for one.”

Jack hummed and made a note on his piece of paper. “Keep her on side. Carry on base hunting, too. Have some locations lined up by the end of the week.”

“ _Not_ an office,” Ianto said firmly and Jack scowled.

“What will you be doing?” Gwen asked, sparing a glance for Rhys, who was watching their conversation with interest.

“Weapons categorisation tomorrow and then I’ll start scoping out potential team members. I want to find four. At least.”

“Four?” Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Jack, we’ve never had more than five, total.”

“Yeah, and we’ve run ourselves into the ground.” He paused. “No, Gwen’s going to be off field duty, that leaves you, me and the UNIT boys. Four isn’t enough, especially when they’re new. And you’re not fully field trained yet, anyway.”

“I’m as good as.” Ianto frowned.

“You need more training. You need to stay safe. _I_ need you safe.”

“Jack, we’ve talked about this. You can’t wrap me up in cotton wool.”

“And I won’t be careless with your life either, Ianto. I’m not losing you. Not now.”

The two men shared a long look and Gwen glanced at Rhys, noting that he seemed as uncomfortable as she felt witnessing this between the two lovers. This wasn’t just about work, this was about them and what they meant to each other. It went deeper than anything she’d seen from them before, it was an almost desperate need for Jack to keep Ianto alive, one that went beyond a captain’s concern for his team.

Ianto sighed. “Okay. Train me.”

Jack nodded and made another note on the paper. “So, that’s you, me, our lovely boys in red caps and if we find two more... a medic and a technician, preferably, they can be fully field trained by the time the UNIT guys go back... and we won’t have half a team while we train the new recruits.”

Ianto nodded. “Makes sense.”

Gwen smiled at the two of them. “So, that’s that done. What’s next on the list?"

[ Chapter 12](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/294863.html)

  



	12. As Long As I Have (12/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta-ed, so any & all mistakes are mine. I'm sorry for the big delay on this chapter, I hadn't wanted to post it before it was beta-ed, but I decided not to wait any longer, so here you go. Huge thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances. Chapter 13 will need to be beta-ed, if anyone's willing to do it!

**Title:** As Long As I Have (12/?)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** This chapter is unbeta-ed, so any & all mistakes are mine. I'm sorry for the big delay on this chapter, I hadn't wanted to post it before it was beta-ed, but I decided not to wait any longer, so here you go. Huge thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances. Chapter 13 will need to be beta-ed, if anyone's willing to do it!  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 9**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 10**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 11**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html#cutid1)  


Ianto frowned when he heard the doorbell ring. “Jack,” he murmured, not opening his eyes. “Get that and tell them we’re not in.”

There was no reply and Ianto reached out to wake Jack with a shove of the shoulder. “Jack. Wake up or I’ll shoot you.”

He frowned again when his hand hit mid-air and the doorbell rang again. Scowling, he opened his eyes to see an empty space in the bed beside him. He hauled himself out of bed as the ringing of the doorbell became more insistent, grabbing at the piece of paper lying on Jack’s pillow as he did so.

He glared at the door as he padded down the stairs in his underwear. “Alright, I’m coming.” He reached to open the door. “Jack, if you’ve forgotten your key, you can sleep on the sofa for a week,” he said, pulling the door open to see a harassed looking Rhiannon with Mica holding onto one hand and David standing sulkily at her side.

“Ianto,” she said, in a voice that he knew was going to leave him doing something he didn’t want. “I need a favour...”

“Whatever it is, the answer’s no.” He said, running a hand through his hair. “What time is it?”

“Half eight,” she told him, ushering Mica and David past him and into the house.

“Rhiannon-”

“Why haven’t you got any clothes on?” She asked, a frown on her face. Suddenly, her eyebrows shot up. “Oh! Oh, we’re not interrupting anything, are we?” She looked half amused, half scandalised and he shook his head.

“No. No, you woke me up. Jack’s... somewhere that isn’t here,” he said, padding into the kitchen. Clearly Rhiannon wasn’t disappearing any time soon.

“You two had a row?”

“No,” he told her, resenting the implication. “He was gone when I woke up.”

It was then that he glanced at the note to see handwriting that was unmistakably Jack’s;

_You should wear less clothes to sleep. Gone to pick up the weapons delivery. Stay in bed! J x_

He folded the note up and put it on the kitchen counter. “He’s gone to pick up some stuff, apparently. What do you want?”

“I need you to keep an eye on David for a couple of hours.”

Ianto glanced at his nephew, who was unusually quiet and dressed in his school uniform.

“What? I can’t. I’ve got work to do and... shouldn’t they be at school?”

“He’s not going in,” Rhiannon said, the look she was giving him clearly suggesting it was all his fault. “He’s refusing and I can’t have him under my feet all day. I’ve got things to do.”

“I’ve got things to do as well, Rhiannon. I’ve got to sort out accommodation for our new personnel and help Jack with the delivery for starters. Why can’t you keep him with you? You’re not working.”

“I’ve got a doctor’s appointment, I can’t take David with me.”

“Please Uncle Ianto?” David piped up from the corner. “I don’t want to go to school.”

Ianto sighed, “Why not?”

“Because...” he trailed off and Ianto wondered if he was genuinely afraid or if he was trying to milk it. The look in his eyes suggested the former.

“Jack’s not going to be happy.”

“Thanks, Ianto.” Rhiannon said, kissing his cheek and making him feel like he hadn’t been backed into doing it. “I’ll be back by two.”

“Two? That’s not a couple of hours!”

“I know, but it’d be a great help and... after everything, Ianto, I don’t want to make him go to school.” There was that look in her eyes again, the one that said _it’s your fault, and you know it._

He sighed. “Okay. But he’s going to have to entertain himself.”

Rhiannon hugged him, kissed David’s cheek and left the house with Mica before he could even think about changing his mind. He gave David a half smile. “I’ll go put some clothes on. Do you want to watch the telly?”

By the time Jack got back, Ianto was fully dressed in his usual suit and on the phone enquiring about accommodation for the UNIT soldiers. David was sprawled out on the sofa watching cartoons and Jack didn’t notice him as he moved into the kitchen, seizing Ianto around the middle and dragging him into a bruising kiss. “Morning,” he said with a grin.

Ianto frowned, pecked Jack’s lips and asked the woman on the end of the phone to repeat herself, while Jack went about his own business.

Twenty minutes later, he had set up viewings for two flats not that far from his own house and Jack had spread the weaponry out on the kitchen table and was checking over it all. “Jack,” he said, biting his lip.

“What?”

“David’s in the living room.”

Jack looked puzzled for a second before realisation dawned on him. “Your nephew?”

“Yep.”

Jack didn’t look all that impressed. “Why isn’t he at school?”

“He’s refusing to go in. Rhiannon asked me to watch him. I couldn’t say no, not after everything I put them through...”

“It’s fine,” Jack said, tugging the box the weapons had arrived in towards him. “I can go to Gwen’s and sort these out.”

Ianto nodded. “He’ll be here until about two. I’m going to take a look at these flats at five; do you want to come with me?”

Jack shook his head. “You can cope. You know better than I do what we’re looking for, and I think I’ve got a lead on a possible technician. I’m going to do a spot of tailing tonight.”

“Try not to get arrested,” Ianto said, leaning over and kissing his lover. “Will you be back for bed?”

“Mmm,” Jack said, bringing Ianto into his arms. “Wouldn’t want to miss out on tucking you in.” He tugged Ianto closer.

“Don’t get carried away. David’s in the other room.”

Jack didn’t relinquish his hold. “He’s got to learn the facts of life some time.”

“Yeah, not by seeing his Uncle-” He broke off at the sound of David’s voice.

“Whoa, are those real?!”

Jack released Ianto and they both flew around to see David staring wide eyed at the guns laid out on the table. Jack quickly began moving them back into the box.

“Yes, David,” Ianto told him, knowing the questioning wouldn’t cease if he didn’t answer.

David moved towards the box, but Jack was quick to put the lid on them. “Wow. What do you have them for?”

“Work,” Jack said, and Ianto frowned.

David grinned. “I _knew_ you were a spy!”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “I’m not a spy, David.”

“Like James Bond!” David exclaimed, still grinning.

Jack laughed. “He wishes.”

“If you’re not a spy,” David said, sitting at the kitchen table and staring at the now closed box. “Why do you have a gun?”

“Because... sometimes we need them.”

“What’s your job?” Ianto sighed, not sure the best way to answer it. While it was becoming more obvious to his family what Ianto did for a living, he still didn’t think that ‘I catch aliens’ was the best thing to tell his eleven year old nephew. But he didn’t need to answer, David was still going. “Do you _have_ to wear a suit to work?”

“I, no...”

David reached out for the box and Jack moved it away.

“Have you ever shot anyone?”

Ianto couldn’t help it. He knew that he should be avoiding the question, but the chance to be cool Uncle Ianto didn’t happen often and there was a small part of him, the eleven year old inside of himself, that was excited by the whole thing. “Yep.”

“Wow...”

“I wouldn’t be too impressed David.” Jack was grinning as he spoke, “He’s a rubbish shot.”

Ianto scowled at his lover. “If this is about Owen... how many times do I have to tell you lot that I was aiming for his shoulder?”

Jack laughed heartily. “I’ll put these upstairs and give you a hand with getting things ready for the UNIT boys’ arrival. Do they have names?”

“Yep. And pictures too, but I’ll be taking those out of their personnel files.”

“Why? You worried?”

“Nope,” Ianto said with a smirk. “Want them all to myself.” He looked at David as Jack departed with a wink. “You alright?”

“What’s it like? Firing a gun?”

Ianto thought about it for a moment. “It’s... scary and exciting all at once.”

“Can I fire one?”

“No. Absolutely not.” He ushered David out of the kitchen. “Come on, let’s put James Bond on while Jack fusses over the weaponry.”

“Casino Royale or Quantum of Solace?” David asked.

“Oh, neither. I need to educate you in _classic_ Bond _._ You’re worse than Jack, though at least you actually have an excuse.”

They were still watching DVDs when Rhiannon arrived to pick David up. They had got very little work done, Jack having joined them when he was finished with the guns. David had been completely enthralled, although he was still convinced that Ianto was a spy and had asked him hundreds of questions about their car, weapons and equipment between films.

She’d frowned at the film before coaxing David away from the television and towards the door. Ianto took one last look at Golden Eye before following them out. “Did you have a good time with Jack and Uncle Ianto?”

“Yep. I saw their guns!”

Rhiannon turned to look at Ianto quickly. “You have a gun?!” She asked, her voice loud enough that Jack appeared in the living room doorway.

“Well, uh... it’s for work. We were just sorting through our weapons. We didn’t _show_ David, he just came in.”

“I think you and I need to have that talk, Ianto Jones. David... go watch the rest of that film.”

Before anyone could object, Rhiannon was pulling Ianto into the kitchen. She shut the door behind them and Ianto was tempted to remind her that this was his house, not hers, but then he remembered that she was a little bit terrifying and he sat down at the kitchen table without argument.

“Guns, Ianto? Guns and bombs and God knows what and you nearly getting _killed._ What the hell has Jack got you doing?”

“It’s not Jack’s fault, Rhiannon.”

Rhiannon took the seat opposite him. “Oh no? He’s your boss isn’t he? He recruited you, shoved you out risking your life.”

“I was already working for Torchwood before I met Jack.” He sighed. “Torchwood. That’s what we’re called. And we... we’re not part of the government. I sort of... transferred from London to Cardiff. After Lisa... you remember me saying about Lisa?”

“Your girlfriend. She was killed in those terrorist attacks in London.”

“Yeah...” He wasn’t going to tell Rhiannon more than she needed to know. “Anyway, I practically seduced Jack into giving me the job, so you can’t blame him.”

Rhiannon was clearly ignoring the word ‘seduced’ as she continued speaking. “And what does Torchwood do exactly? That you need guns and people try to kill you?”

“We need guns _because_ people try to kill us,” Ianto pointed out.

“Have you ever killed anyone, Ianto?”

Ianto bit his lip, not sure how to word this. “No one... human.” He told her, knowing there was no way out of this.

“What do you mean, _human_? What the hell are you doing?”

“We... Torchwood, that is, we hunt aliens. For a living. That’s what we do... we protect Cardiff and, well, the rest of the world, from alien threats. We go to work, we save the world and get home in time for breakfast.”

Rhiannon’s mouth was agape. Ianto said nothing, waiting for her to process what he had just said. “You hunt...aliens?”

“Yeah. This is me. Ianto Jones; alien hunter. Level two, apparently. Jack’s level one of course. It’s the coat.”

Rhiannon shook her head at him. “Don’t make it into a game, Ianto. This isn’t... you hunt aliens? Really?”

“Yep.” He chewed on his lip as he watched her facial expressions change.

“Jesus Ianto, what happened to being a civil servant? A nice ordinary life? Nope? You hunt aliens. My brother’s gay and an alien hunter. It’s not really what I expected, you know.” She laughed half-heartedly. “I really don’t know you anymore.”

“Rhiannon...”

She shook her head. “No, it’s fine... well, it’s not, but... you expect me to be happy with this? Knowing you’re in danger?”

He nodded. “I can... there’s this thing we have. Retcon. Wipes your memories... if you want to forget what I do and go on thinking I’m a civil servant, safe and boring, then we can do that. We can make you forget.”

“You hunt aliens and wipe people’s memories? Regular Man in Black, aren’t you?”

He gave her a small smile. “I couldn’t tell you, Rhiannon... I didn’t want you worrying, for one.”

She nodded. “Oh, Ianto. You never were one to do what everyone else was doing, were you?” She reached over and pulled him into a hug before pressing a firm kiss to the side of his head. “My baby brother, saving the world.”

“Don’t start,” he said, rubbing at the side of his face in the same way he had when he was younger and she kissed him.

“Are you safe though, Ianto?”

He couldn’t lie to her, it wouldn’t be fair. “Jack does his best to keep us safe.”

“But you could...”

He nodded. “But it’s worth it, Rhiannon. To keep you safe... you and the kids and Johnny and even Auntie Doris and oh, the whole bloody world, Rhiannon. I know what I’m doing when I risk my life; I’m doing it to keep the world ticking over. It’s what we do... me and Jack and Gwen. We save the world... doesn’t matter if no one knows we’re doing it.”

“I know, Ianto,” she said, hugging him again. “I know and I couldn’t be more proud of you.” She paused. “Dad would be proud too, you know.”

Ianto stared at the floor and said nothing.

“He would have,” Rhiannon insisted.

“I lied,” Ianto said quietly. “To Jack and to Gwen and the rest of my team. I told them Dad was a master tailor. I don’t even know why. It was nice... to invent him the way I wish he’d been. Maybe if he was happier with his lot, he wouldn’t have pushed me so hard... I don’t know. I just wanted him to be perfect,” he swallowed. “I shouldn’t have lied about him, but...”

“You were ashamed.”

Ianto nodded a little. “Not of what he did, but of who he was, the way he could be. His temper, the way he looked at people.” He glanced at the door. “He’d hate Jack. He’d hate what me and Jack are, whatever that is.” He turned his gaze back to Rhiannon. “I just invented a dad I could be proud of and... and one that would be proud of me.”

“He would have been, Ianto. He always was proud of you; you were just too close and too young to see it.” She squeezed his hand softly. “And Mam too, so proud. Just like I am. And the kids too. They think you’re an absolute hero and they’re right.” She kissed his cheek again. “Our hero. Ianto Jones; defender of Cardiff.”  
  
[Chapter 13](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/296422.html?)


	13. As Long As I Have (13/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances.

**Title:** As Long As I Have (13/25)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Huge thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances.  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 9**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 10**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 11**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 12  
  
**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/294863.html#cutid1)

“This,” Jack said, threading his fingers through Ianto’s. “Feels suspiciously like playing house.”

Ianto rolled his eyes.

They were viewing flats. Or, rather, Ianto had dragged Jack along to the flats he had already chosen for their temporary staff, mostly to get the older man’s signature on the paperwork, but also because it gave them a chance to spend some time together, even if they were working. He felt as though he had hardly seen Jack in days; Gwen and Ianto had been so busy preparing for the imminent arrival of the UNIT boys and base hunting while Jack tailed possible technicians and medics around Cardiff (he’d only been caught once and the police officer sent to investigate the ‘suspicious character’ was Andy Davidson who, it turned out, was extremely easily bought off, with pint of beer and a quick flutter of Gwen’s eyelashes.) and they’d only seen each other in time to crawl into bed at night.

Ianto wasn’t complaining; it was important that they rebuilt Torchwood, but if he could have an excuse to spend time with Jack, he would take it. The landlady of the two flats Ianto had selected was waiting for them when they reached the top of the stairs. She glanced at their joined hands and, though she didn’t say anything, Ianto felt embarrassed enough to attempt pull his hand away. Jack was quick to tighten his hold, though, and Ianto shot him a look but left his hand where it was, smiling as Jack’s thumb moved in circles across the back of his hand. This was all quite new to him, but he was enjoying it.

Jack didn’t even glance at the contracts before signing them. He signed the deposit cheques Ianto had written out without looking, too, and Ianto smiled to himself at the level of trust Jack had. He’d been trusted with things like this for a while, of course, but it never failed to make him feel as though he was as important to Torchwood as Torchwood was to him.

The landlady was watching them carefully as Ianto handed Jack each thing to sign and then took them away again, glancing at the signatures. He frowned. “Jack, your signatures never match.”

Jack shrugged. “I don’t know what signature’s on the Torchwood account anyway.”

“None of these.” Ianto rolled his eyes again and passed the paperwork over to the landlady before turning back to Jack and taking the pen from him, pocketing it.

Jack grinned at him. “You could’ve forged my signature better than I can do it.”

“I know,” Ianto told him, “But maybe this was just an excuse to spend the evening with you.”

“Are you saying you’ve missed me?” Jack was practically smirking now and Ianto resisted the urge to shove him away.

“I was just thinking it might be nice to spend some time with you when you weren’t snoring.”

“I,” Jack said, a frown on his face, “Do not snore.”

Ianto grinned at him. “Oh, you do.”

The landlady coughed pointedly and they looked up. “If that’ll be all, gentlemen, you can have your keys...”

“Thank you,” Ianto said, turning away from Jack and taking them from her. “We’ll contact you as soon as possible if we need to renew the lease.”

“Yes,” she said, her voice clipped. “What exactly will you be using the properties for, Mr Jones?”

“Staff accommodation,” Ianto told her, not sure what she was implying but knowing that whatever it was he didn’t like it.

“What sort of staff?” Her eyebrow was raised.

“Can’t tell you that,” Jack cut in. “Against the official secrets act. Are we done? I’d like to take _Mr Jones_ home and spend some time not snoring, if it’s alright by you.”

They were up bright and early to meet the UNIT boys the next day. Ianto was going to go and meet them from the station alone, but Jack had insisted on coming along. He leant against the SUV, on the phone to Alice, while Ianto walked around to the front of the station, leaving Jack in the car park. He found both soldiers easily, they were still in their uniforms, red caps and all, and stood out from the school children, businessmen and tourists by miles.

He shook both of their hands and led them through the crowds and back to the SUV. Jack was sat on the bonnet of the car and Ianto scowled at him. “Off.”

Jack frowned. “Who’s in charge?”

“Off or you’re cleaning it.” Jack jumped down without another word, standing close to Ianto and letting his eyes roam up and down the soldiers one at a time.

“Well, hello.” He stepped forward, extending a hand for them to shake. “Captain Jack Harkness. Name, rank, special skills and you’ll be losing those uniforms by the end of the day.”

Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack turned on the charm. Both men were good looking and he wasn’t surprised at Jack’s interest. He accepted his lover’s flirting, he was used to it and if he was honest, he kind of enjoyed it.

The taller of the men introduced himself as Riley Anderson . He was English, fairly good looking and a corporal. He claimed to have a skill with technology and Ianto saw the cogs in Jack’s brain turning at the new revelation. Jack gave him a nod and turned to the other man.

As soon as he opened his mouth Ianto knew Jack would approve. He was Welsh. Welsh and extremely good looking. Ianto tried not to see this soldier – Huw – as a threat, but something about him riled the younger man. He frowned as Jack flirted openly with the soldiers. Huw, Ianto noted for future reference, was a private and didn’t present any special skills. Ianto hid a smile at that, and then chided himself for being ridiculous.

“Right, Riley, Huw... let’s get moving. Things to do,” Jack said, then turned back to Ianto. “Ianto! Shall we?”

He got in the car without another word and Ianto turned to see the UNIT boys staring at Jack in confusion. He smiled at them. “He’s not going to call you by anything but your name.” He told them, making his way around the car. As an afterthought he added, “Still call him Captain, though.”

He opened the passenger door and made to get in, noticing neither Riley or Huw had made an effort to move. “You don’t want to keep him waiting, do you?” He asked, before sliding into the seat beside Jack.

“Are you playing a game, Ianto Jones?” Jack asked as Riley and Huw mumbled to each other outside the car.

“What sort of game would that be, Jack?”

“I can see the cogs turning in your head and I never miss that gorgeous smirk of yours,” he told him with a grin. Riley and Huw finally got into the back of the SUV and, as they did, Jack leaned over to Ianto and spoke, “Don’t worry, you’re still my favourite Welshman.”

Ianto called Gwen as Jack drove them to the new flats and arranged for her to come around with a takeaway later that day. They would be congregating at Riley’s flat, because it was on a lower floor and it seemed like the more practical idea. He told the two soldiers this and Riley pulled a face.

“It’s true, then.”

“What?” Ianto asked, looking at the two men sat in the back of the car. They hadn’t even removed their UNIT caps.

“You don’t have a base,” Riley said. “I thought it was just a rumour.”

Ianto shook his head. “It was destroyed. The explosion in the bay...”

“Looked horrible, that.” Huw put in. “Glad I wasn’t here then.”

Ianto said nothing, glancing at Jack out of the corner of his eye. Jack showed no sign of having heard them and Riley continued talking before the conversation could dry up. “So where are you operating from then?”

“Here, there and everywhere,” Ianto told them. “We’re looking for a base at the moment, but with no personnel to spare there hasn’t really been the time to find anywhere right yet. We’ve had the repercussions of what happened with the children to deal with, too.”

“You lost one of your men, didn’t you?” Riley asked. “Didn’t get the name, but it was on the file Colonel Blakely gave us. Your lot ended up in Thames House right before that gas hit.”

“It wasn’t gas, it was...” Ianto stopped, then shook his head. “We didn’t lose anyone. Nearly, but no... we survived.” He glanced at Jack, not failing to notice his lover gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than he had been before. “Anyway, Colonel Blakely told me you both volunteered to come down here when the opportunity came up. What made you want to do that?”

“Excuse to come home,” Huw said, and Ianto had difficulty disagreeing with that. He had half wanted Huw to say something that he could find fault with, but he hadn’t. He turned his head to better hear the older man. “Don’t get back as often as I’d like. Not with this job... and I miss the city. Miss the beer.”

“Miss the sheep?” Riley put in and Ianto laughed as Huw thumped him. He had wondered if they knew each other, and it was obvious that they did. It also seemed that they did relax, which was another thing Ianto had wondered about when he had seen them standing in the station, like soldiers at ease in their pristine uniforms.

Ianto had a thump of his own for Jack when he caught the older man laughing, one he delivered happily to Jack’s thigh. It did nothing to stem Jack’s laughter though, and he grinned as he turned his head.

“What about you, Riley? You just got a thing for the accent?” He asked. Riley looked bemused. “I know I do.” Jack continued, throwing Ianto a wink. Ianto didn’t hesitate in rolling his eyes.

“Thought it’d be good fun, y’know? Try something new, somewhere new. I’d heard things about Torchwood, we all had. And... sometimes all this institutionalisation can get a bit tiring. I wanted to find out what you were all about.”

“Know your enemy?” Jack asked.

“Find out what the better option is,” Riley said with a grin.

Jack nodded. “I like you, Riley Anderson.”

Ianto’s unnecessary jealousy rose up again and he frowned. “Jack, will you look at the road?”

“Yes, sir!” Jack said mockingly, turning his head. “I was only admiring the view,” he said, then paused, glancing at Ianto. “Mind you, this view’s pretty fantastic too.”

“Is he always like this?” Huw asked, and Ianto grinned.

“You have _no_ idea.”

Gwen arrived with pizza a few hours later. Ianto went with Riley to answer the door and was surprised to find himself with an armful of Gwen, plus pizza, as she drew him into a hug. “Uh... Gwen,” he said, patting her on the back, “Let me go?”

She released him and grinned. “Hello!”

“What was that for?”

She shrugged. “I felt like hugging you.”

“Is this a pregnancy thing? Are you going to be doing that a lot?”

“I don’t know.” She turned to look at Riley. “You must be one of the UNIT boys.” Gwen gave him an appraising look. Both Riley and Huw had changed out of their uniforms and into jeans and t-shirts. Jack had been making lewd comments for the past two hours. He had also tried to persuade Ianto to appropriate one of their red caps. Ianto had prodded him hard in the chest and told him to stop before Riley and Huw got the wrong idea.

Riley held out his hand. “Corporal Anderson.” Gwen raised an eyebrow as she took his hand and Riley smiled awkwardly. “Err, Riley. Sorry. Habit.”

“Gwen Cooper.”

“Is that PC Cooper I hear?” Jack called from the living room. “Are you coming in or not? Is there food?”

“Yes Jack, there’s food.” Gwen said as Ianto rolled his eyes. They walked back into the living room and Gwen deposited the pizza boxes on Jack’s lap before crossing the room and introducing herself to Huw.

Jack frowned and Ianto sat down beside him, lifting the pizza and moving it to the coffee table. “Not so much as a hello.”

“ _I_ got a hug,” Ianto said, teasingly.

“I didn’t get a hug. I haven’t even had a hug from you today.” He was practically pouting. “I feel like I’m missing out.”

“Well,” Ianto said, “If you’re a good boy...” He trailed off as he noticed Huw coming across the room to get the pizza.

Ianto shuffled across the sofa a little and Jack leaned forward, reaching for the pizza. “Right. Everyone introduced? Let’s get down to business.”

Ianto reached for a slice of pizza of his own while Jack caught Huw and Riley up on what needed to be done. He leaned back on the sofa and watched his captain take command. He missed that side of Jack, they were too familiar now, the three of them, too close; Jack didn’t get to be in charge so much as Gwen and Ianto let him think he was in charge. He observed silently, saying nothing until Jack started handing out assignments for the next day.

“Huw, you can come with me. I’ve found a possible medic and we’ll need to get a tail on her.”

“What?” Ianto said it before he realised he’d opened his mouth. “I mean... I can go with you.”

Jack gave him a long look and Ianto turned his gaze away, only to catch Gwen hiding a smirk. He frowned. “I just... wanted to do something more interesting than base hunting...”

Jack was still staring at him. Gwen shook her head. “You two are _not_ allowed to tail people together. Not after last time.”

Ianto blushed at the memory, while Riley looked from one team member to the other. “What happened last time?”

Jack cut off any response Gwen might have generated. “As I was saying, Huw with me. Riley, you can go with Ianto base hunting. You’re both on duty, though. If we get a tail on this doctor I’m not ducking out for weevil chasing.”

“What about me?” Gwen asked, clearly not happy at not being assigned a pretty soldier for the day.

“Police liaison meeting. Ianto scheduled it yesterday. 10am at the station, and then you can join Ianto and Riley wherever they’ve set up camp. But any sign of field work and you _stay where you are_. Are you listening, Gwen?”

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Yes Jack.”

“I’m serious. You’re not putting your baby in danger; I’d never forgive myself if something happened while you were in the field.”

“I won’t let her come out with us, Jack.” Ianto assured him.

Jack nodded. “Right. Well, 9am start for you and I, Huw. Riley... Ianto’ll call you when he wants to get started. Whatever time he gives you, don’t be late.”

They left surprisingly early, having agreed to wait until Monday before having a lengthily meeting. Huw and Riley needed time to settle in and finding a new base was still top priority. It was difficult having meetings on the living room floor or in a busy pub and they needed a more ideal location.

Ianto drove them back, Jack lounging in the seat next to him. Ianto wasn’t surprised when Jack spoke up. “What was all that about? With Huw?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Jack.” Ianto told him, keeping his eyes on the road.

“All that... no, I’ll go tailing with you stuff. You keep eyeing him like he’s trying to steal your toys.”

Ianto decided that denial would be the best course of action and continued along that road. “I’ve absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, don’t pretend. You’re jealous.”

“I’m not,” Ianto insisted, stopping the car at the traffic lights and looking at Jack. “Should I be?”

“Of course not,” Jack told him. “But you are.” He grinned a little. “You’re getting possessive.”

“I’m not, Jack.” Ianto frowned. “I don’t own you; I’m not trying to force you to stay...faithful.”

It was Jack’s turn to frown. “You think I don’t want to be faithful to you?”

“No, it’s not that. He is very handsome, though.” The lights changed and Ianto pulled his gaze away from Jack and back to the road. “Maybe we should ask him to join us one day.”

Jack barked out a laugh. “You... you just!” He laughed harder. “You’ve been spending far, far too much time with me, Ianto Jones.”

Ianto laughed too and after a moment silence came over them. Jack reached over and laid his hand on Ianto’s thigh. “I meant what I said earlier, Ianto. You _are_ my favourite Welshman. I... you know how I feel about you. I don’t want anyone else, okay?”

Ianto nodded. “I know.”

“And I promise not to molest Huw in the car tomorrow.”

“That’s good to know.”

Jack sent him a wicked grin, his hand tightening on Ianto’s thigh. “I save my in-vehicle molestations just for you.”

Ianto pressed his foot firmly on the accelerator.  
  
[Chapter 14](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/297494.html)

  



	14. As Long As I Have (14/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances.

**Title:** As Long As I Have (14/25)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Huge thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances.   
**Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 9**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 10**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 11**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 12**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/294863.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 13**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/296422.html#cutid1)  


Jack called Huw just after eight to give him Ianto’s address and, kissing his sleepy lover, raced down the stairs two at a time. He put bread in the toaster and got out butter and jam, but didn’t dare risk touching the coffeemaker. Ianto joined him just as the toast popped, rubbing his hand in circles on Jack’s lower back as he reached past him for coffee mugs. He mumbled a greeting and Jack caught his lips in a quick kiss before releasing him to make the coffee.

After breakfast Jack showered while Ianto shaved and they brushed their teeth side by side, Jack trying to work his free hand into a wriggling Ianto’s underwear all the while. They dressed in companionable silence, Jack choosing Ianto’s tie, Ianto swapping Jack’s red braces for grey ones.

Ianto made the bed while Jack tried to coax him back into it. Jack did his hair in the bedroom mirror while Ianto polished his shoes. They shared a long, leisurely kiss in the bedroom doorway before making their way down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. Ianto answered it while Jack went in search of socks.

Huw and Riley waited in the living room while Jack laced up his boots and Ianto handed him his coat. They said a brief goodbye, not stopping for a kiss, and Jack made his way out of the door.

Huw followed awkwardly, turning to Jack. “I didn’t know you and Ianto lived together.”

“We don’t. It’s a temporary arrangement.”

Ianto offered Riley a coffee as he sent a text to Gwen to tell her where they would meet her. As he turned on the coffeemaker, shoving aside the personnel files Jack had abandoned there last night, Riley gave him a long look. “I didn’t realise you and Jack lived together,” he said, glancing around the room and noting the two coffee cups in the sink, the two plates on the side.

“Oh, we don’t. It’s a temporary thing.”

Jack and Huw abandoned their tail just after five. They weren’t learning anything and Jack’s mind kept wandering. The house was empty when he got back and he had just flicked on the kettle when his mobile rang. He reached for it without looking at the caller ID, expecting it to be Ianto. “Hello?”

“Dad. It’s me.” Jack smiled into the phone at the sound of Alice’s voice.

“Alice! Is everything okay? How’s Steven?”

“We’re all fine.I was just wondering when would be a good time to come and visit?”

“Anytime. You let me know and I’ll clear my schedule.” He opened the kitchen cupboard and reached for a mug, but he stopped himself as his fingers curled around the china. It was a bright blue mug with an aeroplane and Ianto had bought him it, laughing, a few days ago, when they’d gone out for coffee and come back with half of Tesco.

“Steven’s been bending my ear about seeing you for days.”

“Mm?” He murmured, still staring at the mug. It was so... domestic. He let go of the mug and pulled his hand back as though it had burned him.

“He’s desperate to see you both. He keeps talking about a rugby game Ianto mentioned he would take him to. Do you know when that is?”

“That’s fine, Alice,” he said, distractedly.

“Dad, there’s an alien in my living room.” He closed the cupboard and leant back against the kitchen counter, a frown on his face.

“That’s good.”

“Dad? Are you okay?”

It dawned on him then. “I think I accidentally moved in with Ianto.”

“What? I thought you did live there. Your stuff is everywhere.”

“Is it? I... didn’t realise. I didn’t meant to...”

Alice laughed and Jack frowned again. “Oh, Dad, you’re ridiculous.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s obvious to everyone except you that you two live together. Have you really only just noticed?”

The frown on Jack’s face was becoming more prominent. “Yes.”

Alice’s voice was quiet, as though she was talking to very small, very slow, child. “Do you want to live with him?”

Jack paused, thinking it over. “Yes... yes I do.”

“Then what’re you fussing about?”

Having made no progress on the base finding, Ianto and Gwen sent Riley home just before six. Ianto leant back in his seat in the coffee shop they had congregated in, expecting Gwen to make a move. She didn’t. “Ianto?”

“Mm?”

She leaned towards him, taking his hand gently. “Is something wrong? You and Jack haven’t had a row, have you?”

“What? No. What makes you think that?”

“You’ve been a bit... off today.” She gave him a small smile. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Sometimes Gwen’s persistence and habit of interfering drove him mad, but other days he saw it as a godsend, an opportunity to get things off his chest, especially things concerning Jack that he wasn’t ready to discuss with his lover just yet. He nodded and she gave him a look, encouraging him to continue.

“I think Jack moved in with me while I wasn’t paying attention.”

Gwen laughed at him, exploding into giggles that he half thought might be some sort of pregnancy induced fit. She patted him on the shoulder. “Oh, Ianto.”

He gave her a look. “What?”

“Of course Jack’s moved in with you. Everything he owns is at your house. His family came to stay with you, he makes you _dinner_ , or at least, he tries to. He’s been living with you for a while, sweetheart.”

“He didn’t have anywhere else to go-” Ianto started, but Gwen cut him off.

“He’s been practically living with you since well before we lost the Hub, Ianto. You two have been playing house for months.”

Ianto blinked. “Have we?”

“Yes,” Gwen insisted, shaking her head at him. “Do you want Jack to live with you?”

He shrugged. “I... it’s nice. I like having him there.”

“Well then, what’re you complaining about? Go home to your man. Cook him dinner and make him do the dishes,” she said with a smile, kissing his cheek. “And stop frowning; it’s not a good look.”

Jack was on the sofa when Ianto got home. He kicked off his shoes at the door and joined his lover. They lay together watching the news for a few minutes before either of them spoke. Jack turned to Ianto just as Ianto turned to Jack and they both spoke at once.

“So, Ianto-”

“Jack, I-”

They laughed and Jack rubbed at Ianto’s shoulder. “You first.”

“I was just... uh,” he swallowed. “You’ve sort of, moved in...”

Jack paused for a moment. “...I have.”

Ianto watched him carefully, resting his head against the back of the sofa. “And you, um, kind of, live here, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So...”

“So?”

“Err...” He didn’t know where he was going with this, he just wanted to know if Jack had noticed, and clearly he had. He swallowed again. “Um, I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?” Jack asked, and Ianto wondered if Jack was expecting to be told to get a place of his own sometime soon.

“I don’t. I... quite like the idea.”

“Yeah?” Jack smiled. “Me too.”

Their lips met in a soft kiss and Ianto let his head loll against Jack’s shoulder for a moment. “What were you going to say?”

“I was just going to, err, tell you that I appear to have... well, moved in.” He put an arm around Ianto and began tracing circles on his lover’s shoulder.

“I noticed.”

“Yeah...”

“I didn’t notice until this morning,” Ianto told him honestly, and Jack gave him a grin.

“No, me neither.”

“I don’t think this is how most...” He paused, stumbling over the right word to use, “Most people in, err, relationships go about moving in together.”

Jack kissed the side of his head. “Especially not people who can’t say _couple,_ ” he said, half-teasingly.

“I can say it,” Ianto told him, giving him a stern prod in the chest. “We are a couple, we established that. But you don’t like it.”

“I don’t know about that,” Jack said, pulling him closer. “It’s starting to grow on me.” He smiled. “Ianto, we _live together_.”

“We do.”

“Does that mean we get to have fights about who left the toilet seat up and who does the dishes?”

Ianto laughed. “It doesn’t really matter if we leave the toilet seat up. And you’re doing the dishes.”

Jack joined in with the laughter, raking his fingers through Ianto’s hair. “I’ve never really done this before. Not properly...”

“What? Lived with someone?”

“Well, yeah. I’ve... lived places.And with people, but not for years. The last time I did that was with Alice’s mum and... it didn’t work, it was a bad idea from the off, living together. I’ve lived in houses since, dozens of them, I haven’t actually lived in the Hub for that long... but it’s been a long time since I’ve lived anywhere else,” he shuffled slightly, making them both more comfortable, and Ianto wondered if Jack was about to bare his soul. He didn’t expect that he was. “It’s been even longer since anywhere felt like home.”

“And... does this feel like home?

Jack nodded. “It feels right. Coming home to you at the end of the day, that’s what I want.” The hand in Ianto’s hair stilled and Jack ducked his head, pressing it into the crook of Ianto’s neck.

“I’m glad.”

“Do you mind? I didn’t ask, I didn’t even realise.”

“No,” Ianto told him honesty. “I want to come home to you at the end of the day, too, properly. Our home.”

Jack smiled and they lay together for a few minutes in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Ianto moved tilted his head as Jack’s lips found the skin on his neck. He smiled.

“So... this is home then? You and me in a three bedroomed house in Cathays?”

“Yeah,” Jack whispered into Ianto’s skin. “ _Home_.”  
  
[Chapter 15](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/299244.html)  


  



	15. As Long As I Have (15/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances.

**Title:** As Long As I Have (15/25)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Huge thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances.  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 9**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 10**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 11**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 12**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/294863.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 13**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/296422.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 14**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/297494.html#cutid1)

When Ianto woke up, his limbs were so entangled with Jack’s that it would have proven impossible to extract himself without waking the older man. He lifted his head and squinted at the alarm clock, before remembering it was Sunday and dropping his head back to Jack’s shoulder. He lay still for a few moments before his bladder insisted he got up and he was reminded of the bottle of champagne he and Jack had drank last night.

As he began to slide away from Jack as carefully as possible he spotted another, half finished, bottle on the bedside table and memories flooded back to him, the taste of champagne and skin, Jack’s laughter and the cork that had broken the bulb in his bedside lamp. He grinned. The champagne had been Jack’s idea. To _celebrate_. That just made him grin more; Jack was living with him, officially. They were living together, they were a proper couple and it was Sunday morning and they had nowhere to be. He attempted to pull his leg away from Jack’s, but found it trapped quickly by Jack’s right foot. He tugged and Jack grunted into his pillow. Ianto shifted slightly, reaching over as best he could to remove Jack’s foot.

“Get off,” he mumbled as the foot resisted movement. He could feel the bone of Jack’s ankle pressing into his leg as he increased the pressure and he wriggled, trying to get away, only to wobble in his precarious position and drop back into the bed. He swore under his breath and pushed himself back up, trying hard to get away. The foot had bent now, enough for toes to brush against the hairs on his legs, he frowned at the tickling sensation and wriggled some more. The toes brushed to the right and back again in altogether far too controlled manner. He scowled. “Jack, you bastard, I know you’re awake.”

Jack lifted his head from the pillow, grinning, and pounced on Ianto before he had a chance to react. Ianto shoved at him as Jack straddled his legs. “Argh! Get off, you weigh a fucking tonne.”

“Lovely way to talk to the man you’re living with, Mr Jones,” Jack said, make no attempt to get off him. His hands were at Ianto’s waist and his fingers were running along the bare skin there, tickling him. Ianto tried his best to look annoyed as he attempted to wriggle away from Jack’s hands.

“Stop it,” he practically whined, succumbing to the laughter as Jack increased his tickling. “Jack, stop it!”

“You woke me up, Ianto, I have to punish you.”

“And I,” Ianto said, squirming against Jack’s grip. “Really, really need to go to the toilet.”

Jack just laughed and increased his tickling and if Ianto didn’t prefer his lover in working order he would have twisted into just the right angle to knee Jack in the groin.

“Argh, Jack,” he scowled, wriggling again. “Stop making me laugh! I drank half a bottle of champagne before we went to bed!”

Jack laughed more, but rolled away from Ianto, lying on his bed and flashing him a grin as he walked toward the en suite. “More than that, you poured half a bottle over me.”

When he came out of the en suite the bed was empty and he frowned, making his way across the room. He had just opened the door when Jack’s voice sailed up the stairs. “Stay where you are!”

“Jack? What’re you doing?”

“Making breakfast!”

“I’m coming downstairs!”

“It’s toast. Stay in bed, I’m being spontaneous and romantic.”

Ianto leant against the doorframe, rolling his eyes. “Jack, you’ll get crumbs in the bed.”

“You’re killing the romance. If you’re not in bed when I come upstairs, you’ll be in trouble, young man.”

Laughing at Jack’s ridiculousness he walked back across the room and flopped onto Jack’s side of the bed. He smiled to himself; when had he started thinking of it as _Jack’s_ side of the bed? They did always sleep with Ianto on the left and Jack on the right – except in Jack’s old bed in the hub, but that was more to do with there not being sides and them having to sleep practically on top of one another – but he hadn’t thought of it as Jack’s side of the bed initially, he was sure, just the side of the bed that Jack slept on. Now, though, it was Jack’s side of the bed. _Their_ bed. Their bed in _their_ house, with _their_ car outside and _their_ dishes piling up in the kitchen.

He swallowed and stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t freaking out; he was just a little... overwhelmed by it all. Yeah, that was it. It was new to him; he’d never been in a serious relationship with a man before, or any relationship with a man. He hadn’t expected things to get serious with Jack and then all of a sudden they had, it’d crept up on him and now they were living together and sharing everything and calling themselves a couple and people knew they were together. They were introducing their families and it was all getting a bit much.

It must have shown on his face, because when he turned his head away from the ceiling Jack was hovering by the door, a plate piled high with toast in one hand, his other holding onto the door while he watched Ianto carefully. Ianto sat up as Jack spoke. “You okay?”

Ianto nodded briefly and then shook his head. “I’m fine, I just...” He gave Jack a small smile. “I’m freaking out a little bit. But it’s fine, I’ll get over it. Come here.” He inclined with his head and Jack crossed the room, sitting on the end of the bed.

“Hey, don’t freak out,” he said softly. “Eat toast.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Will that help?”

“I don’t know.” Jack shrugged. “But I’m hungry.”

Ianto laughed and leaned forward, taking a bite out of the slice of toast in Jack’s hand before placing a light kiss on his lips. “I’ll save freaking out until your stomach approves, in that case.”

Jack frowned. “That’s my toast.”

Ianto smirked and ducked his head, taking another bite before grabbing his own slice. Seconds later he found himself pinned to the bed as Jack seized Ianto’s toast. “Haven’t you ever heard of sharing?” He asked, grinning.

Jack laughed turned his head, biting into Ianto’s toast.

Ianto shoved him away. “You’re getting crumbs everywhere.”

“So?” Jack smirked, crawling back on top of Ianto and purposely shaking crumbs everywhere. He kissed his way along Ianto’s jaw line before sitting up and throwing another slice of toast in his lover’s direction.

Ianto practically growled. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to play with your food?”

“Obviously not,” Jack said, and leapt off the bed before Ianto could pounce.

Ianto dived after Jack, chasing him through the house with childish glee, and catching up with him in the living room. He pressed him against the wall and kissed him hard. “Got you.”

“Yeah,” Jack whispered, ducking his head. “Yeah, you have.”

Ianto found he wasn’t even a little bit annoyed as he stripped the bed later that day. Jack was sat in Ianto’s chair, watching and being completely unhelpful and yet Ianto found he still didn’t feel any irritation towards his lover. He threw the sheets into a pile by the door and walked over to Jack, dropping his head for a kiss before settling on the arm of the chair and reaching for Jack’s hand. Jack entwined their fingers and Ianto ran his thumb across the back of Jack’s hand.“What do you want to do now?”

“Make the bed a mess again?” Jack suggested with a wicked grin.

Ianto shook his head. “You’re impossible.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Jack flashed him the trademark Harkness grin.

“No, you’re right, I wouldn’t.”

“So,” Jack said, fiddling with Ianto’s fingers. “You done freaking out?”

Ianto nodded. “I think so. I never expected this... you...”

“Me either. I wasn’t going to do this again and then there was you.” He brought Ianto’s hand to his mouth, kissing it softly. “What have you done to me, Ianto Jones?”

Ianto raked the fingers of his free hand through Jack’s hair. “Come on, you’re getting soft. We need to do something before you start sobbing or buying flowers.”

“I like flowers,” Jack said, frowning. “You should buy me flowers, I never get any.”

“Maybe later. I’m not going outside today, neither are you,” he kissed Jack firmly. “Come on, let’s find something to do.”

“Like what? You have nothing entertaining in your house except DVDs and we’ve seen them all. Twice.” Jack was almost pouting and Ianto laughed.

“ _We_ have nothing entertaining in _our_ house.”

“Don’t we? In that case, we should go shopping. We could buy a games console.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “We’re not buying a games console. You’ll never get any work done if we do.”

“Well,” Jack said, knowing when he was beat. “We could go shopping for fun things anyway.”

Ianto shook his head, a smile on his face. “I’m not sharing you with the rest of the world today, I have to do that six days a week. You’re _mine_ today, Harkness.”

Jack mock saluted. “Alright then. And what do you want to do with me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Ianto said and pressed his lips to the top of Jack’s head. “I’m going to make lunch, you can finish up with the bed.”

He slid off the chair and made his way downstairs, searching through the freezer for something to cook for lunch. The toast hadn’t been eaten in the end and his stomach was starting to protest. He found a frozen pizza and decided that was the best option to go with. He put it in the oven and set about making coffee while he listened to the sound of Jack cursing at the duvet cover upstairs.

He felt calmer than he had this morning, but this was still dangerously domestic. Living with Jack, being seen as his partner, as an equal. It was all too much to believe, after everything they’d been through together it wasn’t where he had expected they’d end up. Jack had held a gun to his head, Ianto had called him a monster, Ianto had betrayed him, Jack had _left._ But he had come back, for Ianto, and they had forgiven each other, countless times. Jack had saved his life. He’d saved Jack’s, knowing he’d come back anyway.

It wasn’t a normal relationship, not by a long shot, but it wasn’t like he had lived a normal life, not for years. He hunted aliens for a living, he’d spent years lying to his family and people tried to lock him up and kill him on a semi-regular basis so, really, it wasn’t surprising that the most stable relationship he’d been in in years was with an arrogant, immortal, not-quite-American time traveller from the fifty first century.

He smiled as he heard Jack thudding down the stairs and turned to see a pile of sheets walking towards him with Jack’s feet at the bottom. He grinned. “Do I need my gun?”

“Yes,” Jack said, his tone serious. “It’s trying to eat me.”

“We can’t have that,” Ianto replied. “Lunch is nearly ready.” He stepped forward, disentangling Jack from the washing and moving the sheets into the basket in the corner. As he pulled the last pillowcase from Jack’s shoulder his lover sent him a grin.

“My hero!” He laughed as Jack mock-swooned and was quick to catch him. Jack smirked and let his hands wander. Ianto rolled his eyes.

“You make a completely rubbish damsel in distress.”

“Do I?”

“Yes,” he smirked. “I’m going to drop you now.”

“No!” Jack said, squirming in Ianto’s arms.

“You keep trying to molest me. It’s not becoming for a lady,” Ianto told him, smirking more now. “And, more importantly, the pizza’s ready.”

Jack scrambled to his feet, using Ianto’s shoulders for leverage, before he could be dropped into an uncomfortable heap on the kitchen floor. Ianto shook his arms, mocking Jack’s weight before walking over to the oven to take out the pizza. Domestic with Jack might be scary, but at least it wasn’t boring.  
  
[Chapter 16](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/302071.html)

  



	16. As Long As I Have (16/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances. Massive thanks to 

**Title:** As Long As I Have (16/25)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Huge thanks to [](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](http://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances. Massive thanks to 

[](https://vea29.livejournal.com/profile)[**vea29**](https://vea29.livejournal.com/) for the beta.  
 **Previous Chapters:[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 9**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 10**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 11**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 12**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/294863.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 13**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/296422.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 14**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/297494.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 15**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/299244.html#cutid1)  


Monday morning came around, as always, to end the quiet joy of the weekend. It started with a phone call from Gwen, who had in turn had a phone call from Cardiff’s finest, about a group of “weird looking things” on the edge of the city. They skipped breakfast and headed out the door as quickly as they could. Jack loved the adrenaline of it; he had begun to miss this already, as much as he enjoyed lazing around with Ianto and spending time with his family, he needed the action in his life... the running, the feel of doing something worthwhile, of achieving something. He loved the way they looked, too, the two of them, rushing into the car, off to save the world.

It felt good having a full team in the car, too. Ianto at his side and Riley and Huw behind them, with Gwen’s voice in his ear as she relayed the most recent reports to him. He could even abide her complaining about being stuck at home while they were off saving the planet.

His joy soon wore off when they arrived on the scene, however. As all too often was the case with things like this, the amateurs had arrived first and there was more than a little bit of a scene going on. There were civilians screaming and even more staring, four police officers in the centre of it all with a gang aliens Jack didn’t recognise baring their teeth at them. Jack swore as he braked quickly and they climbed out of the car, their guns drawn.

The police looked relieved to see them. Unfortunately the turning of their heads to stare at the latest Team Torchwood was an opportunity for their alien visitors to strike and it wasn’t long before the team was involved in what was essentially a brawl. There was no glamour or romance to it, and as Jack’s fist collided with the head of an alien he longed for the days where he felt like a hero and not a dogsbody. In the beginning Torchwood had been all about decorum; no bar fight style techniques for them. In the 1950s, they’d done all of this with style, the 1970s had been all drama and gun toting. But here he was in the damned twenty first century, when everything was set to change, using his fists to win the battle because he didn’t have time to breathe, never mind shoot.

Someone had time to shoot, though. He heard the gunshot at the same time as the alien’s teeth caught his throat. In the seconds it took for him to die, he heard a body go down, and as he fell he looked frantically about for Ianto, his lover’s name on his lips.

Ianto hated Mondays. He was _not_ having a good day. After such a calm weekend, Ianto couldn’t help being irritated by the return of Torchwood properly into their lives. He swore as he hauled Jack’s head into his lap, running his fingers through his lovers hair. “Stupid bastard,” he mumbled to himself as he looked about, worrying who was watching them.

Riley and Huw were, thankfully, distracted. Ianto had put Huw to work containing the situation while Riley had been hauled into an ambulance against his will. The shot from Huw’s gun had been aimed at one of the aliens, but they were quicker than Huw had anticipated and the bullet caught Riley in the leg. He had dropped to the ground in agony and Jack had fallen seconds later.

Ianto had barely had time to think between then and now. The aliens were gone, as quickly as they had arrived. As the bodies fell the aliens, clearly more sentient and less brutish than they had first appeared, teleported away. An ambulance, called earlier as nothing more than a precaution, had come hurtling down the street, sirens blaring, and the paramedics had given Jack a look of despair before pulling Riley toward the ambulance. He could hear the older man swearing while Huw spoke to the policemen in hushed tones.

He shook his head, dropping his lips to Jack’s forehead. “Come on, wake up.” His hands were covered in Jack’s blood, and it worried him how used to this he was getting. He shifted slightly, keeping his arms about his lover.

Jack gasped to life seconds later, gripping tightly at Ianto’s arms. “Ianto,” he breathed, looking up at his face. “Ianto.”

“I’ve got you.”

“You’re okay,” Jack said, sounding relieved. Ianto nodded, realising what Jack had feared. Ianto’s mortality was so much more apparent to Jack now than it had been before, every scratch was going to worry him, every near miss. Ianto knew better than to criticise, instead choosing to pull Jack’s hand away from his shoulder and bring it to his lips.

“I’m fine,” he promised. “We’re all fine. Riley took a bullet, but he’s going to be okay.”

“The aliens?”

Ianto shrugged. “Gone. Not a lot we can do from here.” He shifted under Jack’s weight. “Come on, you’re heavy.”

Jack sat up, leaning forward and getting his bearings. Ianto lay a hand on his shoulder, letting him compose himself. They both turned their heads at the sound of Riley’s voice and the opening of the ambulance door. “I’ve got a _job to do_ ,” Riley was snapping at a young paramedic.

The woman put her hands on her hips as Riley hobbled out of the ambulance. “Yeah, well, so do I, so you can sit still and let me do it.”

“Oh look,” said Jack, leaning on Ianto a little, “Riley’s making friends.”

Ianto bit his lip as Jack pushed himself up. He wobbled only slightly before Ianto could get to his feet, standing close, just in case. He followed Jack across the road to the ambulance, being sure to keep close enough to catch his lover if needs be.

They watched Riley grow more irritated as they approached, the paramedic looking more and more stern. Ianto wouldn’t like to get on the wrong side of her; that was for sure.

“I don’t care what you think you need to be doing,” she was shouting, her arms raised, “You’re going to get back into that ambulance and let me sort out your leg if I have to get one of those coppers to hold you down!”

“Your bedside manner’s bloody awful,” Riley told her with a frown.

“You’re not in _bed_!” The paramedic responded, looking exasperated.

“And what a shame that is,” Jack said, practically leering.

Riley gripped the ambulance door as he turned at the sound of Jack’s voice. “Don’t you _ever_ stop?” he asked, gritting his teeth against the pain and looking even more irritated.

Before Jack could respond the paramedic had spun around too, her mouth agape. “But you...” she blinked. “I’m sure you were dead a minute ago. You’d lost a lot of blood. How are you alive?” Her eyes were wide, and Ianto sighed.

Jack grinned at her. “I know you!” he said. “I’ve been following you.”

Ianto and Riley exchanged pained expressions.

“You’ve been _following_ me?” The woman asked, her eyes widening further. “What?!”

“Oh yeah, we have,” came Huw’s voice from somewhere behind them. Ianto ignored the unnecessary stab of jealousy in his stomach.

“What?” She was beginning to look as though _she_ would need a paramedic. “What is this? You’ve been stalking me?! He was dead a minute ago!” She was practically hyperventilating as she turned from Jack to Riley. “He’s got a bloody bullet in his leg! And you,” she said, wheeling around to look at Ianto, “what kind of special ops agent turns up at a scene of crime in a sodding three piece suit?!”

All four men stared at her.

Riley and Huw swallowed.

Jack turned to Ianto. “What do you think?”

Ianto gave a non-committal shrug. “A little hysterical, perhaps, but highly strung works for us.” He considered it for a moment. “Riley likes her and she can probably handle herself.”

“What are you going on about?” the woman demanded, shouting over Riley’s yell of objection.

“NHS, though.” Ianto pointed out. “She’d have to be worth the effort.”

“Worth the effort for what?!”

“What did you say your name was?” Ianto asked.

“I didn’t.” She scowled. Ianto patiently awaited an answer. If there was anything that Ianto had learned from life with Jack it was that being patient was sometimes very necessary. She sighed. “Amelia King.”

Ianto nodded. “Well, Miss King. Your patient’s looking a little bit pale and we really do have a job to do,” he told her. Amelia turned to look at Riley, who really was looking quite pale and was clearly in a lot of pain. She ushered him into the ambulance and he barely let out a protest. Jack gave him a quick nod.

“Right,” he said. “What happened while I was out?”

Jack and Ianto walked through the hospital without anyone attempting to stop them. They had learned how to perfect the man-on-a-mission look and did so with ease. Huw and Gwen followed, mumbling the occasional “We’re with them”. It wasn’t as though Gwen needed to follow in Jack’s shadow – and she certainly didn’t need to follow in Ianto’s – but more that she hadn’t wanted to let Huw lag behind. Jack and Ianto hadn’t been paying attention to much beyond each other, and though they weren’t touching the tension between them was practically electric. Ianto knew that; he hated seeing Jack die and Jack had had a moment of panic where Ianto was concerned and though they knew that they were both fine there, was still a deep physical need for reassurance. But that would come later, when they were alone and could cling to each other freely.

They pushed open the doors to the ward Riley was on. Jack flashed the nurse a kilowatt smile while Ianto led the others across the ward, flopping down into the chair beside Riley’s bed. “Grape?” He held out the bag.

Riley frowned. “What’s this? Team meeting?”

“Thought we’d check how you were, mate,” Huw said.

“You shot me,” Riley responded.

Huw looked sheepish. “Well, it was a bit of an accident and you did get a ride in an ambulance with a hot paramedic.”

“Fucker.” Riley said, but he was grinning and he took a handful of grapes from Ianto. “And the great captain approaches,” he said as Jack walked towards him. “No jokes about me not being able to get away, Idon’t think I could take it.”

“Spoil my fun why don’t you?” Jack said, leaning on the back of Ianto’s chair with one hand and stealing a grape with the other. “How’s the leg?”

Riley shrugged. “I’ve got another one.”

“That’s the spirit,” Jack told him and stole another grape.

“So, what are you lot really doing here?”

“Just checking in,” Gwen said. “We wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“And check who you wanted to stay with tonight,” Jack said, putting more grapes into his mouth.

Riley shrugged. “I can go home.”

“Oh no, you’ll hobble to the bathroom in the middle of the night and fall on your arse or something,” Huw said. “You shouldn’t be on your own.”

Riley looked from one person to another. “Well, I’m not staying with you,” he said to Huw, half-mockingly, “You shot me.” He glanced at the others. “Gwen’s got a husband and...” he looked at Jack and Ianto, coughed, and looked back to Huw. “I suppose I can stay at yours.”

Ianto tried not to feel offended, but he felt Jack’s hand on his shoulder and knew it was better that they were alone tonight; they had some tension to work out.

“So,” said Huw, perching on the end of Riley’s bed and reaching for a grape. The childish part of Ianto prevented him from leaning forward to make the bag more accessible for Huw. “Are you recruiting that medic then?”

“Ianto called her earlier,” Jack said. “He’s apparently more diplomatic than I am, although considerably less charming.”

Ianto rolled his eyes.

“She’s willing to be interviewed so Ianto and Gwen are playing at being recruitment officers on Wednesday.”

Riley nodded. “What happens if she says no? She’ll know all about what you do.”

“Retcon,” said Jack. “We have quite the stash.” He paused. “What about you, Riley?”

“What about me?”

“You still want to stick with us?”

Riley nodded without hesitation. “Course, Captain.”

Jack smiled and squeezed Ianto’s shoulder lightly. Ianto reached up to grip Jack’s hand and Gwen moved over to them, laying a hand upon Ianto’s. They shared a look; they were getting there. Slowly.  
[  
 **Chapter 17**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/304682.html)


	17. As Long As I Have (17/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. It did _not_ want to be written. I'm excited about the next few chapters, though, so they should come around faster. Huge thanks to

  
**Title:** As Long As I Have (17/25)

**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay on this chapter. It did _not_ want to be written. I'm excited about the next few chapters, though, so they should come around faster. Huge thanks to   
[ ](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)  
[ **tazza_di_jo** ](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/)  
for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances.  
 **Previous Chapters:** **  
[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)  
**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **  
[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)  
**, [ **Chapter 4** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [ **Chapter 6** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 7** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1)**,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [ **Chapter 9** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 10** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 11** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 12** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/294863.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 13** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/296422.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 14** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/297494.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 15** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/299244.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 16** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/302071.html#cutid1)  


Later that night, alone in their room, Jack and Ianto finally relaxed. Having reassured themselves that they were still alive, still together, they lay back on their pillows, fighting to catch their breath. Ianto turned his head to look at Jack, sending him a soft smile in place of the _I love you_ he knew he didn’t need to say. Jack sent one back and reached down the bed in search of Ianto’s hand, threading their fingers together. They lay like that for some time, neither speaking, just fiddling with each other’s fingers and listening as their laboured breathing calmed and their heartbeats slowed.

“Ianto,” Jack whispered into the dark.

Ianto moved his head over to Jack’s pillow, pressing his forehead to his lover’s. “Sleep, Jack,” he whispered back. “We can talk tomorrow.”

He squeezed Jack’s hand lightly and closed his eyes, keeping his head where it was. He didn’t want to talk, not now. He knew what was going through Jack’s head and they wouldn’t be able to live their lives like this for the rest of Ianto’s forever; afraid of losing one another, panicking at every gunshot, every scream, every minor injury. In time, Ianto knew, it would become easier. Jack would calm the more distant the memory of Ianto’s body limp in his arms became, but while it was still fresh in his mind it was too difficult for Jack to remain closed off to the fear that threatened him and Ianto understood that. But they needed to move on, and talking about it too much would just keep it raw, keep sending them in circles.

Ianto pressed his lips to Jack’s shoulder and settled down, listening to Jack’s soft breathing, waiting to hear him fall asleep. It didn’t happen though; Ianto was far, far into dreamland before the cogs in Jack’s brain stopped whirring and he was able to fall into what became a very fitful sleep.

Ianto spent a large part of his morning physically removing Jack’s mobile from his hand while his lover was in mid-argument with UNIT bosses. With Riley incapacitated and Huw keeping an eye on him they had opted for what Jack had called a ‘lazy day’, which involved Ianto and Gwen base hunting via the internet while Jack wound up almost every one of UNIT’s senior employees and Ianto rescued the situation only for another senior officer to phone back five minutes later and come to verbal blows with the captain.

The aliens that had attacked Cardiff yesterday had been tracked down by UNIT and were now being ‘contained’. Ianto hadn’t asked what UNIT’s definition of contained was, but he imagined it didn’t involve placing them in a holding cell. There had been phone calls from four separate departments complaining about Torchwood’s incompetence and relaying UNIT’s distaste at clearing up the mess.

That had been followed by a lengthily phone call from Riley and Huw’s superiors about what they referred to as ‘mismanagement’ and ‘poor leadership’ that had been displayed by Jack. Colonel Blakely had gone on to demand that Riley and Huw be debriefed and returned to UNIT by the end of the week, and no amount of shouting from Jack or gentle insistence from Ianto was going to change their minds. Ianto had, in the end, decided that the best way to resolve the issue, or at least for Jack to say his piece and make it clear exactly what Torchwood wanted, had been promised and were going to do, was to arrange a meeting for Jack with the UNIT bosses in person. That had been set for the next day and Ianto only lamented that, with such limited personnel, Jack would have to go alone and there would undoubtedly be a large amount of damage control to be implemented later in the week.

When the last phone call had been dealt with and a pot off coffee had been made Ianto moved into the living room, drinks in hand, to catch up with Gwen and Jack, who were sat together on the sofa, looking at something on the laptop.

“Coffee,” he said, and the laptop was instantly pushed to one side. He sat beside Gwen, sipping at his own drink. Each mug was more than half empty by the time conversation started up.

“We’re gonna have to be quick,” Jack said. “I’m with UNIT tomorrow and you two are with Amelia. I’ll try to get a couple of weeks at least with the boys. Well, Huw. Riley’s not much use when he can’t walk anyway. If Amelia’s up for it then... well we still need to get moving. We need a proper team.”

Ianto nodded and took another sip of his coffee, glancing at Gwen.

“Jack,” Gwen said, cupping her mug. “I think we should recruit Riley and Huw.”

Jack blinked. Ianto considered Gwen’s suggestion. It did make sense.

“We can’t poach UNIT’s staff,” Jack said and Gwen half-laughed.

“You’ve been trying to poach Martha from them for months,” she pointed out.

“To no avail,” Jack responded.

Gwen was not going to be beaten. “What do you think, Ianto?” she asked.

Jack turned to look at him.

“Well,” he started. “I think-”

“And don’t let your jealousy issues affect your decision,” Gwen told him sharply.

“What?” He blinked. “I don’t have any jealousy issues.”

Jack and Gwen exchanged a look and Ianto felt more than a little bit put out.

He frowned at them. “I was _going_ to say that I think they’d fit into the team very well, but if nobody really wants my opinion I’ll go back to making the coffee and shuffling the paperwork.” He was sulking deliberately, keeping his expression neutral as he watched their reactions.

Gwen put an arm around him. “That wasn’t what I meant,” she told him, and she had such an apologetic look on her face that he had to work to keep a straight face. “We do want your opinion. I just thought... Well, you have a thing about Huw and Jack.”

“I do not,” he said firmly, biting on his lower lip and risking glance at Jack. “And if I did, that wouldn’t mean that I couldn’t still give a professional opinion.”

“Oh, I know it wouldn’t,” Gwen told him. “I didn’t meant to-”

Jack barked a laugh. “Gwen, he’s bluffing.”

Gwen looked at Jack. “What?”

“He’s winding you up,” Jack said, grinning.

Gwen turned to look at Ianto, who was grinning now too. She hit him. Hard. “Bastard.”

Ianto rubbed at his arm.

“I felt really bad! I was worried I’d made you feel like you were inferior to us. You git.”

He was laughing now; Jack laughing along with him and Gwen sat between them practically scowling. “I’m pregnant,” she said, her voice even. “I’m pregnant and I know several different methods of ensuring you won’t be able to have sex for a month.”

Both of the men stopped laughing and winced.

“That’s better,” Gwen told them. “Now; Riley and Huw.”

“I think we should recruit them,” Ianto said, looking over at Jack. “It makes sense.”

Jack nodded. “I know,” he paused. “UNIT are gonna be _pissed._ ” His face broke out into a grin.

Riley closed his phone. He had a message which he assumed was from Ianto telling him they would be debriefed properly after the Captain had met with UNIT. Another message had followed a few seconds later from the same number wishing him a speedy recovery. Huw’s phone had gone off a minute or so later and was still playing out some dated pop song that Riley couldn’t remember the name of; fuck knew where Huw was, but the song was bloody annoying.

They had settled on staying in Riley’s flat, rather than Huw’s, after the Welshman had insisted there was no way he was helping Riley hobble up an extra flight of stairs, but Huw had gone back to his own flat well over an hour ago to ‘get something’ and still hadn’t returned. It was pissing Riley off. His stomach was groaning in protest at the lack of food he’d consumed and he could barely move to turn Huw’s bloody phone off; never mind drag himself all the way to the kitchen in search of food.

He scowled. Huw was an awkward git. He always had been; they’d met in Riley’s first week at UNIT, Huw hadn’t been there much longer than Riley but still tried to be Mr Superior. It hadn’t lasted very long; Riley had worked his way through the ranks while Huw’s tendency to mess about kept him a private. Huw said he liked being one of the boys, though, and he had taunted Riley when he was promoted, refusing to salute him, even. Riley let him do it because, well, they were mates. And even though he liked being part of UNIT, he liked being one of the boys more. He wasn’t going to turn down the promotions, but he missed having that free banter.

He was enjoying that about working with Torchwood. Whatever Ianto said about Jack being in charge it had been very clear from the first day that the boys had arrived in Cardiff that the Captain had no more control of his team than Riley had over Huw. UNIT were probably going to pull them back though, after this, and Riley was silently hoping that Jack would ask them to leave UNIT and stick around, though he wasn’t expecting he would.

His thoughts were interrupted at the doorbell ringing and Riley swore at the back of the door. Huw really was a complete twat, he thought as he hauled himself unsteadily to his feet and limped towards the door. He opened it, wobbling precariously.

“Why didn’t you take a key? I’m a bloody inva- Oh.”

Huw wasn’t at the door.

In his place was a girl. A girl who, when Riley had blinked once, he recognised as the paramedic from yesterday. And she did _not_ look happy. Riley frowned.

“Jesus Christ!” The woman said, storming into his flat like she had the right. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Answering the door?” Riley offered, confused.

“You should be sat down!” Amelia (that was her name, Riley remembered,) ushered him across the room and onto the sofa before he could so much as question what she thought she was doing in his flat. He looked up at her.

“What the fuck?” He said. She laughed.

“You’ve been shot. Why the hell were you walking about?”

“You rang the doorbell.”

She was quite pretty when she was angry, Riley had noticed that yesterday. “Someone else should’ve answered it!”

Riley shrugged. “No one else here.”

“Well, why not?!”

Riley frowned again.“Better question. What are you doing in my flat?”

Amelia opened her mouth and then closed it again. She paused. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Riley asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I looked you up on the system,” she told him.

“Why? Couldn’t resist my devilishly handsome looks?” Riley chanced, throwing her a grin. Well, it seemed to work for Captain Jack, why couldn’t it work for him?

Amelia made a noise of disapproval.

“Because I want answers, and you can’t run away, so I figure you’ll give me them.”  
  
[ **Chapter 18**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/305718.html)


	18. As Long As I Have (18/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to

  
**Title:** As Long As I Have (18/25)

**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Huge thanks to   
[ ](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)  
[ **tazza_di_jo** ](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/)  
for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances.  
 **Previous Chapters:** **  
[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)  
**, **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **  
[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)  
**, [ **Chapter 4** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [ **Chapter 6** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 7** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1)**,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [ **Chapter 9** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 10** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 11** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 12** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/294863.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 13** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/296422.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 14** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/297494.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 15** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/299244.html#cutid1), [ **Chapter 16** ](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/302071.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 17](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/304682.html#cutid1)**

****

****

Jack strode into the hotel his UNIT meeting was taking place in without acknowledging anyone in the building. He made his way straight to the conference room they’d hired and barked the word ‘Torchwood’ at a startled looking private standing by the door before throwing it open and glaring at Colonel Blakely across the room.

“Colonel.”

“Captain.”

James Blakely and Jack shared a mutual dislike of one another and had never seen eye to eye about anything. Blakely had made it very clear he did not regard Jack able to handle authority and Jack had made it very clear he didn’t think Blakely was in any position to make that sort of assumption.

“We made a bargain, Blakely. Torchwood has those guys for another ten weeks.”

Blakely did not look surprised that Jack had got straight down to business, and he responded in kind; not moving to take a seat, nor offering Jack one. “We didn’t make any bargain that risked the lives of my soldiers.”

“Your soldiers’ lives were no more in danger than the rest of my team’s, Colonel.”

“Which is precisely the issue here, Harkness! You have a very poor track record with your personnel. Three dead in the space of eighteen months? Not to mention that near-miss in London. Captain, you have no regard for the safety of your team. You’re reckless and your lackadaisical attitude towards responsibility makes me question how it is that you haven’t lost that entire team already.”

The colonel’s words stung, but Jack wasn’t going to let it show. “And how’s UNIT’s death count going? Your turnover is hardly respectable, Colonel.”

“UNIT’s responsibilities carry far higher risks than monitoring a backwater city, Harkness. Soldiers die in battle, as you well know.”

“Yeah, of course. Torchwood responsibilities are so lowly that we’re the ones that come in and fix your mistakes nine times out of ten.”

“That, Captain Harkness, is a gross exaggeration,” the Colonel sniffed. “No, I will not risk my men under your shoddy leadership, Captain. We expect them to be debriefed and returned by the end of the week.”

“I don’t think so, Blakely,” Jack continued. “You forget; I carry far more authority than you’re ever likely to do. So you can hop back to England without your soldiers and you can tell you superiors just where to stick their debriefing.”

“Hardly, Harkness. You’re the one to forget; it’s UNIT that carries a direct line to the universe’s _highest_ authority.”

“That’s your response?” Jack scoffed. “You’re not the only one with a direct line to the Doctor, Blakely.”

Blakely did not look as though he believed Jack, but he knew better than to argue and be proved wrong.

“Call him if you like, Colonel, but it’s a battle you won’t win. He won’t come in on this.”

The colonel frowned, defeated. “Regardless, Corporal Anderson and Private James are under UNIT’s authority, not Torchwood’s. Debrief and return them, Captain."

Jack sighed and took a seat. It was going to be a long day.  
  
  


Ianto threw his keys haphazardly on the kitchen table as he walked through the door, kicking his shoes off. He hung his jacket on the back of a chair and moved over to the coffeemaker, desperate for caffeine. He sighed as he turned the machine on. He was supposed to be meeting with Gwen and Amelia to recruit the medic but she had called him half an hour before they were due to meet, asking to rearrange. Ianto had given her a week, because it sounded like she’d need it. If she missed their next meeting, he’d retcon her to be on the safe side.

It meant that he had an afternoon free, though. Jack was still with UNIT and Ianto had sent Gwen home to put her feet up (she’d thrown a rude hand gesture at him when she got out the car and told him that shagging the boss didn’t give him the right to hand out orders. But she’d done it with a huge grin on her face and he knew she didn’t mean it.) and headed home himself. He planned on lazing around and watching rubbish television while he still could. The rift was still relatively quiet, like the trauma of what had happened with the children had shocked it into submission, but he knew that that wouldn’t last forever. It was just a matter of time and he should enjoy the peace and quiet while they had it.

He was just about to pour himself a coffee when the phone rang. He sighed and padded across the room to pick it up. “Hello?”

“Hello. Is that Ianto?” It took him a few seconds to register who the voice on the other end of the line was.

“Alice?”

“Yes. Is Jack there?”

Ianto frowned. He didn’t even know Alice _had_ their landline number. “Uh, no. He’s in a meeting. Did you try his mobile?”

“Three times.”

“Oh.” Ianto wasn’t sure what to say. He had no idea what protocol for answer the phone to your sort-of-stepdaughter was. “Um... can I take a message?”

“Oh, no. It’s nothing important. Can you get him to give me a call?”

“Of course.” Ianto paused. It seemed rude to palm her off; he wasn’t just Jack’s butler anymore and Alice was part of Ianto’s family too, even if she was older than he was and the whole thing made his head hurt worse than a double scoop chocolate sundae. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine,” Alice said, then she paused too and Ianto wonder if she was having the same thoughts as he was. “I just wanted to arrange a visit.”

“Oh, yes.” Ianto tucked the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he finished making his coffee. “When’s good for you?”

“Well, I should probably speak to Dad about when he’s free. I don’t want to put him out,” Alice said, and Ianto wondered how true that was.

“If you wait for Jack, you’ll be waiting weeks. I know his diary better than he does.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“How does Friday suit you?”

“That soon?”

“Well, Jack and I don’t really have a lot on and I told David I’d take him to a rugby match on Saturday anyway, Steven could come along to that.” If they were going to be a family, the children in their lives were going to have to learn to get along eventually, and someone had to teach Steven about things like rugby before Jack got to him and turned him against everything that was good in the world.

“I don’t know if that would be the best idea, after last time,” Alice said and Ianto could tell she was choosing her words carefully.

“They’re probably going to see a lot of each other over the next few years; they might as well try being friends now. We can take Steven for a couple of hours and then you can have some time alone.”

“It does sound like a nice idea, but I wouldn’t want to interrupt your family day.”

Ianto took a sip of his coffee and then placed it on the table, freeing his hand to hold the phone properly. “You wouldn’t be.”

“Really?”

“Of course not. Look, I’m going for dinner at Rhiannon’s on Friday night. If you arrive here around six, Jack can take you and Steven out for something to eat; you can keep him out of trouble and get some family bonding done at the same time.”

“Are you sure?” Ianto suspected that if Jack had suggested the very same plan Alice’s response would be different, but he didn’t comment on it.

“I’m positive. Jack would love it; he’s dying to see Steven and you’ll get some time to go shopping or just relax on your own.”

“Well, if you’re certain.”

“I am,” Ianto insisted. “Friday at six?”

“Friday at six,” Alice replied.

“Good.”

“I better go and get Steven from school,” Alice told him. “Thank you, Ianto.”

“No problem. See you Friday.”

He hung up the phone and smiled to himself. Even if this whole Jack’s family thing was overly complicated and difficult to comprehend, he was quite enjoying it. It felt like Jack was letting him in that little bit further, that they were becoming closer and that he was being trusted with more of Jack’s life. Knowing Alice and Steven were going to visit would likely improve Jack’s post-meeting mood, too.  
  
  


Jack shot Colonel Blakely a look that would have made lesser men crumble. He was tiring of going around in circles; he wasn’t going to budge on this. UNIT were going to give them more time with Riley and Huw whether they liked it or not. Recruiting the boys would take time and UNIT wouldn’t be likely to let them go without a fight; he needed to guarantee that he had them for a few weeks longer; enough time to recruit them and disentangle them from whatever web UNIT tried to use to hold them in place. “I don’t know why you’re arguing about this, Colonel. UNIT agreed to assist Torchwood with personnel for three months; you can’t withdraw them now.”

“UNIT _reluctantly_ agreed to aid Torchwood in a time of difficulty, but we did not agree under any circumstances to the endangerment of our men. Harkness, you are irresponsible, your methods are avant garde at best and your leadership is shoddy. You have little or no control over your team and unless you can guarantee the safety of our soldiers I see no reason that we should maintain our side of the bargain.”

“I can give you well over fifty reasons, Blakely. Torchwood has saved your asses more times than-”

They were interrupted by a private hovering in the doorway.

“What is it?” Blakely barked.

The private balked. “Telephone call, sir.”

“If it’s not an emergency, they can call back,” Blakely’s tone was harsh and the private, a boy no older than nineteen, looked terrified.

“It’s for Captain Harkness, sir.”

Blakely frowned. “You’d better hand him the phone then, hadn’t you?” He barked. “This better be important Harkness.”

Jack took the phone, a little bemused. “Hello?”

“Jack,” came Ianto’s voice; beautiful as ever.

Jack glanced at Colonel Blakely. “Mr Jones.”

“Still in the meeting then?” Jack could hear the frown in Ianto’s voice.

“It seems that way, yeah,” Jack said. “What’s the problem?”

“Well,” said Ianto, and Jack could picture the smirk creeping across Ianto’s face. “I’m a bit bored.”

“Really? That doesn’t sound good.”

“I could do with some company.”

Jack risked another glance at Blakely. “Yes, I think reinforcements might be necessary, Mr Jones.”

“And I appear to have lost my clothes, too.”

“Well,” Jack said, working hard to hide his own smirk. “That’s something that should be dealt with immediately.”

“Yes,” Ianto’s voice was so seductive Jack was struggling to keep his facial expressions neutral. “It’s awful being alone in bed.”

“Try not to worry, Mr Jones. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Ianto laughed. “I’m waiting, Jack,” he said. Jack was certain that had Ianto’s stopwatch not been destroyed along with the hub his young lover would have been teasingly pressing the button.

“I’m on my way.” Jack hung up the phone and rose to his feet, looking at Colonel Blakely. “Right then; so we’re agreed? We can keep the personnel for another month. Pleasure doing business with you; now I’ve got an emergency to attend to.”

Jack pulled his coat on with ease and strode out of the room before Blakely had a chance to utter any objections. He had far better places to be and far more important things to do.  
  
[ **Chapter 19**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/307651.html#cutid1)


	19. As Long As I Have (19/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances. Chapter's a few days early, but this weekend is Collectormania (woot!) so y'know, busy busy!!

**Title:** As Long As I Have (19/25)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Huge thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances. Chapter's a few days early, but this weekend is Collectormania (woot!) so y'know, busy busy!!  
 **Previous Chapters:** **[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)** , **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 9**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 10**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 11**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 12**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/294863.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 13**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/296422.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 14**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/297494.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 15**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/299244.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 16**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/302071.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 17](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/304682.html#cutid1), [Chapter 18](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/305718.html#cutid1)**

Ianto rang Rhiannon’s doorbell somewhat apprehensively. Dinner at Rhiannon’s was something he hadn’t done in years and it had always felt like something he had been forced into doing; some little brother obligation that he had to act upon once in a while. His apprehension wasn’t helped by the fact that he knew that now that Rhiannon had had time to reflect on his job and his relationship with Jack there would be more questions she’d want answers to.

He hadn’t really spoken to Johnny since everything had come out, either, and he was nervous about how his brother-in-law was going to take it all. They had never really been friends, him and Johnny. Ianto was thirteen when Rhiannon first brought Johnny home and he thought him to be nothing more than a loser that they’d be shot of after a few months. A year later Rhiannon announced she was pregnant and Ianto resigned himself to having a loser for a brother-in-law. And while Ianto thought Johnny was a loser, Johnny considered Ianto to be a soft twat, something he had told him more than once. As Ianto grew a little older, and Johnny proved that, while he was clearly a loser, he was a loser who loved Ianto’s sister, Ianto grew to like him a little more. Then he’d upped and gone to London and come back less of a soft twat and more of a smart bastard and Johnny had practically despaired and frowned when people clocked they were sort-of related. But, really, Johnny was the closest thing Ianto had to a brother and there was some affection there; the kind that made Ianto want Johnny to approve of his choices, that didn’t want him to turn his back.

It was Mica that answered the door, grinning up at him. “Uncle Ianto!”

She was still in her school uniform and looked decidedly sticky, but Ianto had been prepared for this and had changed out of his suit before he’d said goodbye to Jack. He lifted Mica into his arms and settled her on his side. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Right Mica, where’s your mum?” he asked, carrying her through the house.

“Shouting at David,” Mica told him, a cheeky grin crossing her face. “And Daddy’s gone to the shops because Mammy told him off for not buying you any beer.”

“Sounds like everyone’s being told off by your mum today,” Ianto said, dropping Mica onto the sofa.

Mica shook her head. “Not me!”

“No?” Ianto said. “You must be behaving then.”

“I am,” Mica said as he sat down beside her. “I got a headteacher’s award at school today and David got a letter home so Mammy said well done and then she shouted at David but then she shouted at Daddy and then she shouted at David again and then when she’s done she’s going to shout at you!”

Ianto frowned. “Me?”

Mica nodded. “Yes,” she said, and then paused for a minute. “Because you’re a boy.”

“Your mum’s going to shout at me because I’m a boy?” Ianto asked. “Why?”

Mica shrugged. “Why not?”

Ianto didn’t have an argument for that, so instead he asked Mica about her headteacher’s award and listened to her babble about school while the sound of Rhiannon’s voice trailed down the stairs.

“And if you think your uncle Ianto’s going to take you to that rugby match tomorrow you’ve got another thing coming!”

Ianto hid a smile. He’d had similar things shouted at him when he was David’s age, but he knew as well as David probably did that Rhiannon was just as soft on her children as her mother had been on her baby boy.

He heard David’s shout back and tried not to laugh at the cleverness of his response. “Rugby tickets are dead expensive! You can’t make Uncle Ianto waste his money!”

“Well,” Rhiannon shouted back. “You’ll have to pay him out of your pocket money, won’t you?”

“Thought I wasn’t getting any for a month?” David responded.

“If you don’t stop your lip, it’ll be two!” Rhiannon called. “Mica! What are you doing?” Ianto heard his sister approaching but made no effort to let her know he was in the house. “We need to get you in the bath and changed before your uncle Ianto gets here. Not that he isn’t late already,” she despaired as she walked into the living room.

“I’m never late,” Ianto told her, half-affronted.

“Ianto!” Rhiannon said, surprised at the sound of his voice. “When did you get here?”

“About ten minutes ago. Are you making me go to the rugby alone?”

“Take Jack,” Rhiannon told him without a second’s thought. “What have you done with him tonight anyway? You could’ve brought him with you.”

“He’s out for dinner with Alice and Steven,” Ianto told her, watching as she moved about in the kitchen.

“Oh are they visiting?” Rhiannon asked, before turning to Mica. “Go and get changed. And wash your face; no time for a bath, now.”

Mica slumped off unhappily and Ianto looked over to Rhiannon. “Yeah, for the weekend. Thought we’d take Steven along to the rugby, too.”

“How are you even getting all these tickets? Johnny’s been trying for weeks.”

“Torchwood gets things done,” Ianto said with a smile.

“Hmm,” Rhiannon said, and Ianto could tell that she was still unhappy about what her little brother did for a living. “Well, if David behaves himself tonight you can take him along to the rugby. Why don’t you bring Steven and Jack here afterwards? Alice too. We can have a barbecue.”

“I don’t know, Rhiannon, it might be a bit...”

“A bit what, Ianto Jones? It’s not optional. You bring Jack and his family round tomorrow night and we’ll have a family night in.”

“Rhiannon, Jack’s family aren’t...”

“What? Don’t you go thinking your boyfriend and his lot are better than us, Ianto. ‘Cause they’re not. And if he’s with you for who you are, then he’ll be happy to come along. You might be all flash suits and fancy cars these days, Ianto, but this is where you came from and if Jack wants to be with you, he should accept that.”

“That’s not what I meant, Rhiannon.”

“Honestly; you turn gay and suddenly get all these fancy ideas.”

“What fancy ideas?” Johnny asked from the doorway. “He’s not trying to get you to redecorate is he?”

Ianto rolled his eyes.

“Hello, Johnny.”

Johnny nodded at him. “Alright mate?” He lifted the carrier bag he had in his hand. “Want one?”

Ianto glanced at his watch and then shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”

Johnny opened two bottles and Ianto took his with a smile at his brother-in-law.

“What’re you two having it out about then?” Johnny asked, sitting down next to Ianto.

“Nothing really,” Ianto said.

“My brother’s turned into Mr High-And-Mighty,” Rhiannon told her husband, turning away from the oven. “Too good for his family, that’s what.”

“Rhiannon, I didn’t say that.”

“Well, you might as well have. You and your ‘I don’t think that’s a good idea’.”

“Alright!” Ianto said, resigning himself to losing the battle. And probably the war, too. “We’ll come. Just... don’t cause a fuss.”

“Right then. That’s settled. Now, I was going to ask... what do you want to do for your birthday?”

“I honestly hadn’t thought about it,” Ianto said, closing his eyes and wondering if Rhiannon would be going on at him all night.

“You fancy some air, mate?” Johnny said, and at that moment, Ianto decided his brother-in-law wasn’t so much of a loser after all.  
  


Jack had been on edge all day, practically bursting with excitement at seeing Alice and Steven again. The fact that he was allowed to be a part of their lives was so new to him that he wasn’t entirely sure how to react to it and so he had spent all day wishing the hours away. He’d been distracted from the moment he’d woken up and he knew he should have been paying more attention at work and he should definitely hade paid more attention to Ianto, especially after he had arranged all of this. Jack had been very touched by that, he had tried not to show just how much it had meant (everyone already thought he’d gone soft), but Ianto had certainly been rewarded.

In the small amount of time Jack had been a part of Alice’s life he had always debated at length what they would spend their days together doing. He’d panicked far more about it than had been necessary; Alice was content to go along with whatever the day brought them, so long as she got to spend time with her father. But she wasn’t seven years old anymore and didn’t think half as much of Jack as she had then; she would take far more effort to impress and Jack was going to have to tread as carefully as he did when Alice was fifteen and half-hated the father she barely knew.

He was taking them to one of his favourite restaurants; it was a small place, hard to find if you didn’t know where to look. It was a family-run place and Jack had taken a girl there the night it had opened, some forty years ago.

Waiting for them outside the train station, Jack tried not to obsess too much about impressing them and concentrate far more on enjoying the time he had with them. There was always a risk that something could happen and Alice would stop him seeing Steven and the past could well repeat itself; if he left Steven’s life now, by the time he reached his teens Jack could be a figure of hatefulness, someone in the background, another person who’d let him down.

He brushed all thoughts of that from his mind as he saw Steven racing towards him, Alice walking out of the train station behind him, calling at her son to slow down. Jack lifted him into the air with ease. “Hey buddy,” he grinned, placing Steven on the bonnet of the SUV.

Steven beamed, “Hello Uncle Jack.”

Jack had a smile and hug for Alice, too, once she accepted without complaint, much to Jack’s surprise. “Hello,” he said, his voice soft. He kissed the top of her head, feeling a rush of love for his daughter as he was hit by memories of the days he’d been allowed to take her out; meeting her and Lucia at the train station and whisking Alice off for an adventure. He was sure Alice didn’t remember half of them.

Jack lifted Steven down from the car. “Go on, in you get. We’ve got a table booked for seven.”

“Can I sit in the front?” Steven asked a hopeful smile on his face. Jack nodded and laughed as Steven punched the air before climbing into the passenger seat.

Alice smiled at her father. “Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” she said. “You always had a flash car when I was little.”

“You always wanted to sit in the front,” Jack said affectionately.

“Mum used to hate that. You indulging me and her relegated to the back seat.”

Jack nodded. “She always said I drove too fast.”

“You did,” Alice told him. “I used to love it.” She paused. “Don’t drive too fast with Steven in the car though,” she continued and Jack laughed, holding the car door open for her.

“I’ll try my best,” Jack promised, still laughing as he moved around to the driver’s side door.

The drove to the restaurant at a reasonable speed, Steven filled the car with conversation (occasionally broken up by requests that Jack drive faster) and Jack tried not to get too nostalgic. Steven jumped out of the car first when Jack parked and waited impatiently for Jack and Alice to emerge.He was a bundle of energy and Jack wondered if he’d been as excited as Jack himself about the weekend.

“Uncle Jack?” Steven asked as they headed towards the door.

“Yeah soldier?”

“Can I tell the lady who we are?”

Jack nodded. “Go for it.”

He held the door open for Alice and Steven to walk through and he watched as Steven spoke to the lady at the podium. “Table for Harkness,” Steven said confidently. The woman smiled indulgently at Steven.

“Right this way, sir,” she said to him and Steven turned, giving Jack a thumbs up, before following her through the restaurant.

They took their seat and the waitress, whose name completely escaped Jack, though he knew she was the grandaughter of the owner, gave Jack a small smile. “No Mr Jones tonight, Captain Harkness?” She looked almost hopeful and Jack bit back a laugh. He had, after all, slept with _both_ of her grandmothers.

“Not this time, Jessica,” he said, finding the name at last, “Family time tonight.”

Jessica nodded. “Ah, right. Can I get you any drinks?”

“Water for me,” he said, glancing at Alice. “Wine?”

Alice nodded, requesting white, and Jack ordered a bottle while she scolded him. He turned to Steven. “What’ll it be, mister?”

“Beer?” Steven tried. Jack laughed and Steven sighed dramatically. “Coke, please.”

Jessica wrote down their drinks order and moved away, leaving them to study their menus. Jack smiled to himself; so far, so good. Alice seemed relatively pleased with him and Steven was obviously enjoying himself. He needn’t have worried half as much as he had.

As dinner progressed, Steven talked enthusiastically about anything and everything; school, his favourite television programmes, next door’s dog, whatever came to mind. Jack watched him with a proud smile on his face. He was growing up far too fast and yet everything he said and did just made Jack swell with pride; this was his grandson, he was part of Jack and Jack was part of him and he was absolutely wonderful.

“Are you looking forward to the rugby then, Steven?”

Steven shrugged. “I don’t even know how it works.”

“Nor do I, and Ianto’s been trying to explain it for months,” he smiled. “I’m sure David will keep you up to speed.”

Steven frowned. “David’s coming?”

“Yeah,” Jack said slowly. “Is that okay?”

“He hates me,” Steven said, his voice quiet.

“Nah,” Jack insisted. “He just doesn’t know you yet.” He ruffled Steven’s hair. “David probably thinks that _you_ hate _him._ ”

“I don’t,” Steven told him. “I don’t know him.”

“Exactly,” Jack said with a grin. “You’ll get on brilliantly; he can teach you about the rugby, I’m sure it can’t be as complicated as Ianto makes it sound.”

Alice laughed and Jack glanced over at her. “What?”

“Nothing,” she said, smiling. “You’re just ridiculous.”

Jack frowned, which only seemed to make Alice laugh more. He sighed and pouted a little and Alice rolled her eyes, smirking into her wine.

When Steven left to go to the toilet a few minute later, Alice gave Jack a small smile. “You’re so alike,” she told him and Jack blinked. “You and Steven,” she explained. “You’re so similar sometimes. He definitely gets his pout from you. You frown and sulk in exactly the same way.”

Jack’s frown melted away then and he grinned. Despite the fact that Alice had never denied the fact that Jack and Steven were related, this was the first time she’d made any comparison between the two of them, and it warmed his heart a little, even if she was mocking him.

Jack’s phone rang when they were halfway through dessert and he glanced at it, fearing an alien induced interruption. Ianto’s name flashed up on the caller ID and he gave Alice an apologetic smile before answering. “Ianto.”

“Jack.”

Ianto sounded a little tipsy, but Jack didn’t comment. “Everything alright?”

“Good, yeah.” He paused. “You might have to pick me up. Or I’ll get a cab.”

Jack laughed. “Are you drunk?”

“No,” Ianto sounded a little affronted. “I’ve had a few beers. I’ve had to; Rhiannon’s gone into mother hen mode. She makes my head hurt.”

“So does too much beer, Ianto.”

“Anyway,” Ianto said, not biting at all, “Rhiannon’s insisting I bring you, Alice and Steven here for a barbecue tomorrow.”

“Insisting or demanding?”

“Demanding.” Ianto paused. “I think you should agree. If Rhiannon wasn’t my sister, I’d be absolutely terrified of her.”

“Warning taken. No, we’ll go. It’ll be fun.”

“That’s not the word I’d use,” Ianto said, but Jack could tell he wasn’t against the idea half as much as he made out. “Is everything going okay?”

Jack glanced at Alice, who was watching her son with a smile on her face, and Steven, who was making his way through a mountain of ice cream happily. He grinned. “Everything’s more than okay.”  
  
> [Chapter 20](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/308821.html#cutid1)


	20. As Long As I Have (20/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances. Apologies for slight delay. Chapter argued with me rather a lot. Was nearly turned into two seperate chapters!

**Title:** As Long As I Have (20/25)  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Huge thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances. Apologies for slight delay. Chapter argued with me rather a lot. Was nearly turned into two seperate chapters!  
 **Previous Chapters:** **[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)** , **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 9**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 10**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 11**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 12**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/294863.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 13**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/296422.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 14**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/297494.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 15**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/299244.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 16**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/302071.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 17](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/304682.html#cutid1), [Chapter 18](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/305718.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 19**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/307651.html#cutid1)

Ianto awoke to Jack blowing air into his right ear. He groaned and swatted at his lover’s head. “Bugger off.”

“Come on, time to get up.”

Ianto rolled over, facing away from Jack. “It’s Saturday and my head hurts. Go away,” he mumbled, pulling the covers over his face.

Jack pulled them away and trailed kisses across Ianto’s cheek. “Up, Mr Jones. Rugby today.”

Ianto frowned. “Ugh.”

Jack laughed and ruffled his lover’s hair lightly. “You’ve been trying to get me to a rugby match for ages, Ianto, are you seriously going to pass up the opportunity?” He pressed his lips to the skin behind Ianto’s ear, just to watch his lover shiver.

Ianto slowly opened his eyes. “Get me some aspirin and I’ll think about it.”

“I told you you’d have a sore head,” Jack told him with a smirk. He dodged the pillow Ianto threw at him and made his way down the stairs to find painkillers.  


Ianto was feeling considerably better by the time they left for the Millennium Stadium. David and Steven were sat in the back of the SUV, pointedly not saying a word to one another and Jack sat in the passenger seat, drumming a tune on the dashboard. Ianto had decided it wouldn’t be wise to let Jack drive when the roads were busy and so he had insisted he did the driving. Jack hadn’t put up much of a fight.

Ianto glanced in the mirror to check on the boys. They both looked miserable and Ianto frowned. “David?”

“Yeah?”

“You looking forward to the match?”

David nodded. “Yep.”

“What about you Steven?”

Steven shrugged and David sent him a look of horror. “You’re weird.”

“He’s English,” Ianto told his nephew. “He’s never been to the rugby.”

David’s mouth dropped open. “Seriously?”

Steven nodded.

“Your dad doesn’t take you?”

Ianto and Jack exchanged a look, but Steven didn’t look perturbed. “I don’t think my dad’s ever been to the rugby.”

“What?” David’s mouth fell open even further. “You do know how it works though, right?”

Steven shook his head.

David turned in his seat. “Jesus.”

Ianto smiled to himself as David began explaining the rules of the game with over exaggerated hand gestures and a brief history of the game accompanying them. Steven for his part listened with rapt attention.

Jack reached over to put a hand on Ianto’s thigh, offering him a grateful smile. Ianto smiled back and returned his attention to the road.  


By the time they had reached the stadium and parked Steven had been fully educated and both boys were grinning in anticipation. Ianto knew he was grinning a little, too, but he didn’t care. He locked the car and let Jack take his hand as they approached the stadium. The boys chattered along beside them, suddenly the best of friends.

It didn’t last long. By the time they reached their seats, they were at odds again, and Ianto turned to the two of them with a sigh.

“But I want to support Italy,” Steven was protesting.

“You can’t., David told him firmly.

“Why not?”

“Because you’re _not Italian_.”

Steven frowned. “But I’m not Welsh either.” He folded his arms across his chest. “And my grandma was Italian. And that’s where my dad lives.”

“I didn’t know your grandma was Italian,” Ianto said, hoping to break up the argument. He shot Jack a raised eyebrow and his lover just grinned in response.

“You have to support Wales because _I’m_ Welsh and Uncle Ianto’s Welsh and you’re not with any actual Italian people.”

Steven shook his head. “I’m supporting Italy.”

David scowled. “Well, do it very quietly,” he said. “They’re going to lose anyway.”  


David was, of course, right. And he wasn’t going to let it go, either. He chanted ‘We Beat You!’ from the second the match ended right up until they reached the car park. Steven was getting more and more agitated and he came to a sudden halt.

“Shut up,” he said, kicking at the ground.

“It’s not _my_ fault you lost,” David responded. “Loser.”

“You didn’t even win by that much,” Steven protested.

“You’re still a loser,” David countered, dragging out the word.

Jack sighed. “Boys,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Stop arguing. It doesn’t matter.”

The boys opened their mouths to argue but Jack silenced them with a look. “It doesn’t matter. Does it, Ianto?”

Ianto, who was grinning like a bit of an idiot, shrugged unhelpfully. “But we _did_ win,” he replied, and forgave him for being unhelpful because seeing his lover this happy did pleasant things to Jack’s insides.

It didn’t help with regards to the boys, though, who were still glaring at each other fiercely.

“So, the Welsh are better at rugby. Italians are far better at a lot of things,” Jack told them.

Ianto frowned. “You prefer Italians to the Welsh?” he asked, and Jack knew he was teasing but he couldn’t help responding.

“No! No, of course not.”

“Are you sure about that?” Ianto asked, still teasing.

“Yes. Very.”

“Prove it,” Ianto challenged, and Jack closed the gap between them boldly, taking Ianto’s face in his hands and dragging him in for a kiss.

He was vaguely aware of expressions of horror being let out by their two young charges, but mostly he was aware of Ianto’s lips and Ianto’s tongue and the warm skin beneath Ianto’s rugby shirt.

The boys were staring at them in disgust when they pulled apart and David folded his arms disapprovingly. “Did you have to?”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“You are way, way too old to be doing that in public,” David told them firmly.

“Or anywhere,” Steven added, pulling a face.

“It’s really embarrassing,” David told them, and Jack threw a grin at Ianto before dragging his lips back to his lover’s, ignoring the boys protests.

He listened more carefully the second time around, laughing into Ianto’s mouth as David told Steven to pretend he didn’t know them.

“Boys,” Ianto said as they pulled apart, “Please don’t tell your mothers about Jack’s insistence on public indecency.”

Jack laughed reached past Ianto to grab gently at Steven, tugging him forward and ruffling his hair. “Misery.”

“We’re scarred for life,” David told them.

They didn’t get a chance to respond, though, before a hand was clapping Ianto on the back and they turned to see a familiar face grinning at them.

“Rhys!” Ianto said. “Hello.”

“Hello mate,” Rhys said, beaming. “You at the match, I take it?”

Ianto nodded. “Course.”

“Me and the lads are going for a drink to celebrate if you want to come along,” Rhys offered.

Ianto looked from Rhys to Jack to the children and shook his head. “Thank you, but we’ve got to get these two back to their mothers.”

Rhys nodded. “Well how about you an’ me go celebrate tomorrow instead?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Ianto replied, aware of Jack’s eyes on him. “Just give me a call later.”

“Great,” Rhys grinned. “I’ll let you get on.” He clapped Ianto on the back once more, nodded to Jack and then crossed back over to his mates, leaving them to it.

Jack frowned. “You’re abandoning me for _Rhys_?”

“Well, he doesn’t prefer Italians to me,” Ianto said with a smirk.

“I thought I’d shown you I don’t,” Jack said, releasing Steven and stepping towards Ianto.

“Don’t start kissing!” David and Steven shouted in near perfect unison.  


They picked Alice up from their house on the way to Rhiannon’s. Ianto conceded to let Jack drive and moved into the back seat beside the boys, allowing Alice to sit beside her father. He frowned as he stretched out and inadvertently kicked the back of Jack’s seat. He’d been riding shotgun for so long that sitting in the back made him feel decidedly out of place.

Jack scowled at him over his shoulder as he pulled away from the curb. “That hurt.”

Ianto shrugged and glanced out the window. “Drive.”

He felt inexplicably irritated with Jack, although if he thought hard enough it could probably be put down to a combination of displacement and nervousness about the evening before them. He turned his head to look at David and Steven, who were playing rock, paper, scissors and whispering to each other, sending suspicious glances at both Ianto and Jack, which only served to convince him they were up to something, and did nothing to improve his mood.

“So,” he heard Alice say from the front seat, turning to look at the children. “Who won the game?”

“Oh no,” Jack whined. “Don’t ask them that. Please.”

Alice ignored him, looking at David and Steven. They afforded her a small glance and a mumble of ‘Wales’ before returning to their game. Alice raised her eyebrows and looked over to Ianto. He gave her a small smile.

“What’s wrong with you then, if you won?”

“Uncle Jack prefers Italians,” Steven said, without looking up from his game. Ianto’s frown became more prominent while Alice glanced from Ianto to Jack and back again. Ianto shrugged and Alice gave him a brief smile before shooting a disapproving glare in her father’s direction.

Jack turned to look at them. “I didn’t say that,” Jack insisted. “At all.”

“You said Italians were better at everything except rugby,” David supplied unhelpfully.

“That’s not what he said,” Ianto mumbled, sliding down in his seat a little. “Don’t cause an argument.”

“I’m not,” David said with a scowl. “You’re the one sulking ’cause you’re sitting in the back.”

“That’s not why-” Ianto began, but stopped, folding his arms across his chest as Jack laughed and Alice smiled at him like he was a small child that wanted indulging.

Ianto said nothing for the rest of the journey. The boys continued their game while Jack and Alice made small talk that Ianto didn’t bother to listen in on their conversation.  


He was last out of the car when they arrived, too. He wasn’t looking forward to this evening; he had such a strong feeling that something was going to go wrong. He and Jack were from different worlds, after all - quite literally, although that wasn’t what was bothering Ianto – and their families were so different that disaster would surely strike.

David led the way into the house, Steven at his side. Alice followed, which gave Jack enough time to collar Ianto by the SUV and trap him between the car and himself. Ianto frowned and Jack’s hands worked their way down to Ianto’s hips.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to the side of Ianto’s head. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ianto lied.

Jack pulled a face. “Ianto.”

“Jack.”

“What’s wrong? Tell me. Please.”

Ianto shrugged. “I just don’t want to do this.”

“Why not?”

“It’s all so...” he sighed. “Don’t you think it’s a bit too domestic?”

“I think it’ll be fun,” Jack told him, moving his fingers in circles on Ianto’s hips. “We’ve gotten pretty domestic already, Ianto, what harm’s one more drop going to do?”

“We’re at Rhiannon’s house. That means everything’s on her terms and she’ll be all...” he shrugged helplessly. “And she’s got all these embarrassing stories and photos and god, it’s going to be awful.”

Jack grinned. “Photos? Of little Ianto? Sounds good to me.” When Ianto didn’t smile back Jack’s grin faded and he sighed. “Come on. She’s your sister; she just wants what’s best for you. The kids are making an effort, we need to too.”

Ianto rested his forehead on Jack’s shoulder. “Can’t we just go home? Have hot sex on the kitchen table? Pick Alice and Steven up later?”

Jack laughed, but he looked almost tempted. He shook his head. “Nope. Not this time. But I will hold you to that kitchen table sex once Alice and Steven have gone home.” He stepped back and reached for Ianto’s hand, tugging on it. “Let’s do this.”  


Ianto let Jack drag him towards the house and through the open door, then pulled his hand away and led the way through the house and into the garden, where Johnny had already started up the barbecue and Alice and Rhiannon were talking by the door while the children played. Ianto and Jack exchanged worried glances and headed towards the women.

Ianto followed behind Jack. He could be his usual charming self and Ianto wouldn’t get a smack on the back of the head for daring to interrupt. He slid his hands into his pockets and stood at Jack’s side as his lover greeted Rhiannon, kissing her cheek and telling her she looked wonderful. Rhiannon actually blushed and Ianto rolled his eyes, nodded hello and moved over to the barbecue, intending to ask Johnny if he needed any help.

Jack stayed with Alice and Rhiannon, chatting away, and Ianto found he didn’t really mind. He took the beer Johnny offered him and leaned against the fence, watching his brother-in-law barbecue an array of meat. Johnny looked up at him. “You alright, mate?”

“Mm,” Ianto responded, lifting his beer to his lips. “Just thinking.”

“I shoved your baby pictures under Mica’s bed,” Johnny told him with a grin.

Ianto gave him a grin back. “Are you after something?”

Johnny shrugged. “Just think I should be looking out for you more than I have. I mean, after your Dad died, should’ve tried harder to be y’know, the bloke you could turn to. Or whatever.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow and took another sip of his beer. “You didn’t have to be.”

“Yeah, but maybe if I had, if we’d tried harder to get you to come home or something you wouldn’t be trying so hard to get yourself killed.”

“I’m not,” Ianto protested. “I’m trying to protect you all.” He paused. “I take it Rhiannon told you?”

He nodded. “Didn’t want to mention it yesterday but...” Johnny looked over at Jack and Rhiannon. “She’s worried about you. About him not looking after you right.”

Ianto followed Johnny’s gaze. “It’s him that needs looking after, not me.”

Johnny opened his mouth to argue, but before he could, Mica came running across the grass, standing between the two sets of adults. “Mam! Dad! Guess what Uncle Ianto did?”

David and Steven followed her quickly, glaring down at her.

“Mica. I said it was a _secret_ ,” David protested.

“But it’s funny!” Mica said, giggling.

Steven frowned and Ianto heard him whisper to the small girl. “You’ll get us into trouble.”

Mica folded her arms in defiance of the older children and looked over to her mother. “Mammy. Uncle Ianto and Jack was kissing at the rugby where people could see and everything!” She pulled a face. “But Jack’s even older than you are! It’s naughty!”

Alice and Rhiannon looked from Jack to Ianto. Neither of them looked sure what to say, although Rhiannon looked as though she was trying to hold in her laughter. Ianto watched as his sister took a deep breath before turning to her daughter. “Mica, don’t tell tales, it’s not nice,” she said, before turning towards Ianto. He took a step back.

“As for you,” she said, half-frowning, “You want to get yourself beaten up?”

Ianto shrugged. “Jack’s fault.”

“I didn’t see you complaining,” Jack said, hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

“That’s because I wasn’t,” Ianto said, shooting back a grin of his own. Ianto’s gaze drifted to Jack’s eyes and he swallowed in reaction to the passion he saw there, keeping his eyes fixed to his lover’s.

“And that’s enough of that,” Johnny told them, snapping Ianto out of it. “I don’t mind it, Ianto, but that doesn’t mean we’ve got to see it.”  


Jack flopped down on the grass beside his daughter a few hours later. “Having fun?” he asked with a smile.

Alice nodded. “Yes,” she smiled. “This is nice. Steven’s having a great time.”

They both looked over to where the boys were playing football with Johnny and Ianto. Rhiannon was putting Mica to bed (she had protested quite a lot, but had allowed her mother to lead her inside after Ianto promised they would visit again soon) and night was beginning to set in. Steven ducked under Ianto’s and, as the ball flew into their makeshift goal, he joined David in a victory dance. Jack laughed.

“This is good for you,” Alice told him. Jack raised an eyebrow. “Ianto, I mean,” she told him. “Ianto’s good for you.”

Jack nodded and then turned his attention back to the game. He spoke again a few moments later. “He’s so young,” he told her quietly. “I forget.”

Alice shook her head at him. “He’s old enough to make his own choices, Dad,” she told him firmly. “He chose you.”

Jack said nothing, but looked back to where Ianto was playing dirty, lifting David into the air so that Johnny could get closer to the goal. The game continued for a few more minutes before they called for Jack to join in. He gave a small protest, but the combination of Steven’s hopeful expression and Ianto’s wiggling eyebrows had him on his feet fairly quickly and he walked towards them with a grin.

Alice watched the game herself for a little longer before Rhiannon joined her on the grass. It was nice to see her father so relaxed, he seemed years younger when he was enjoying himself, and it had been a long time since Steven had looked so exhilarated by anything. He seemed to be getting on fairly well with David, too, and the thought made Alice happy. He was a quiet boy a lot of the time, and making friends didn’t come as easy to him as it did to boys like David.

Rhiannon smiled at her as she sat down. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” she said. “Ianto and Jack.”

“Yes,” she smiled back. “They seem happy.”

“I’ve never seen Ianto like this about anyone,” Rhiannon told her. “I mean, when he was younger maybe, but when he was fourteen he fell out of love within two weeks.” She didn’t seem to be waiting for Alice to respond as she spoke. “There was a girl once, when he lived in London. He talked about her a lot, but we never met her. Even then he wasn’t quite like this. He’s a bit in love with Jack, I think.”

Alice nodded. “It’s quite mutual,” she said. “...Jack’s,” she hesitated, unsure how to phrase it and not wanting to give anything way. “I haven’t seen him serious about anyone, well, ever.” She paused. “Not like this. He doesn’t do it; he keeps people at a distance.” The more she thought about the way her father had been forced to live his life, the guiltier she felt. “He’s afraid of getting hurt, I suppose.” She glanced over at the football match before looking back to Rhiannon. “But Ianto’s got under his skin. This is a different Jack.”

“Well then,” said Rhiannon. “We’ll probably be seeing a lot more of each other.” She gave Alice a warm smile. “Do you want another glass of wine?”  


Later that night, home in bed, Ianto lay catching his breath while Jack trailed kisses across his collarbone. He pushed him away lightly and Jack propped himself up on his elbow. “You okay?”

Ianto turned his head, looking up at his lover. “I’m great.”

“It was a good day,” Jack said and dropped his lips to Ianto’s forehead. “Nowhere near as bad as you thought.”

Ianto nodded, conceding the point. “Yeah, you were right,” he smiled. “It was fun.”

“Everyone was getting on,” Jack said. “It was nice. Like a proper family.”

“Mm,” Ianto shifted across the bed slightly, closer to Jack. “We are like a proper family now.”

Jack dropped his elbow, lying down properly and draping an arm across Ianto’s stomach. “Yup.”

“And you don’t mind it?”

“I love it,” Jack told him and moved his head onto Ianto’s pillow. “But I’m worn out,” he murmured.

Ianto laughed. “Sleep then, old man.”

His laughter double as Jack thumped him gently in the side.

As the laughter subsided and he closed his eyes he felt Jack shift again beside him, his arm coming further around Ianto’s body. Ianto slid an arm down the bed, threading his fingers through Jack’s. He listened carefully to hear Jack’s breath even out, waiting to hear the moment when his lover drifted into sleep, but when that moment came, Ianto was already far into dreamland himself.  
  
> [Chapter 21](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/311701.html#cutid1)


	21. As Long As I Have (21/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances. Apologies for the delay between chapters; hectic life!! ****

**Title:** As Long As I Have (21/25) **  
Pairings:** Jack/Ianto. **  
Rating:** PG-13 **  
Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days. **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.   
**Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.   
**Author's Notes:** Huge thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her input, suggestions & reassurances. Apologies for the delay between chapters; hectic life!! **  
Previous Chapters:** **[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)** , **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 9**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 10**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 11**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 12**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/294863.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 13**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/296422.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 14**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/297494.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 15**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/299244.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 16**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/302071.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 17](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/304682.html#cutid1), [Chapter 18](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/305718.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 19**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/307651.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 20**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/308821.html#cutid1)

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, watching Ianto look through the wardrobe. Alice and Steven had set off for home an hour ago and Ianto was getting ready for his night out with Rhys. Ianto pulled out a deep red shirt and Jack frowned. “Oh, don’t put that on.”

Ianto turned to scowl at him. “Why not?”

“Because I can’t let you go out in that. I’ll have to come with you.”

“Why?”

“You look too hot in that shirt.”

Ianto put it back in the wardrobe and pulled out a blue one instead. “Better?”

Jack shook his head. “Nah. Put the red on and I’ll get changed too.”

“You’re not coming, Jack,” Ianto told him, hanging the blue shirt on the wardrobe door and pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Jack leaned back on the bed, watching Ianto appreciatively. “Why not?”

“Because it’s a night out with the boys.”

“I _am_ male, you know,” Jack protested. “And it’s not a night out with the boys. It’s a night out with Rhys.” He frowned. “It’s like a date.”

Ianto slid the shirt over his shoulders and crossed the room, standing between Jack’s legs and kissing him softly. “It’s not a date,” he said.

Jack rested his hands on Ianto’s hips. “So why can’t I come?”

He felt Ianto’s fingers in his hair as he spoke. “Because I want a night out on my own.” He paused. “Is that okay?”

“Mm,” Jack murmured, knowing that he didn’t have any real reason to stop Ianto going out. He moved his hands upwards and began slowly doing up the buttons on Ianto’s shirt.

“This makes a change,” Ianto said, his fingers still moving through Jack’s hair.

Jack glanced up at him. “What?”

“You, dressing me.” He grinned. “Instead of undressing me.”

“Well,” Jack said, his fingers hovering over the button he’d just done up. “I can always stop.”

Ianto laughed and the sound warmed Jack inside. He stopped what he was doing and tugged Ianto down a little, bringing their lips together. It was short kiss, slightly misaligned, but Jack still smiled into it, murmuring against Ianto’s lips. “God, you make me so happy.”

Ianto dropped down to sit beside him on the bed, giving him a proper kiss at a better angle. Ianto rested his forehead against Jack’s as they pulled apart. “You too,” he whispered, and Jack caught his lips again.

“Gorgeous,” he breathed, sliding a thumb into Ianto’s shirt. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Ianto pulled back a little, pressing kisses along Jack’s jaw line before sliding away. “You’ll make me late,” he said, but he was smiling and Jack reached out to pull him back. Ianto shook his head, smirking. “Later,” he said. “When I get back.”

“You’re leaving me on my own.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, finishing with his buttons. “You’ll find something to keep you occupied.”

Gwen hovered in the bathroom door as Rhys brushed his teeth. “But _why_ are you going out on your own with Ianto?”

“To celebrate our win.”

“You celebrated with the boys yesterday,” Gwen protested.

“Yeah,” he told her, picking up the mouthwash. “But Ianto couldn’t go and I want to celebrate with him.”

Gwen frowned. “But he’s not your friend, Rhys. He’s mine.”

Rhys laughed. “Don’t you think Ianto should have some friends that aren’t you and Jack?”

“He has plenty friends that aren’t me or Jack,” Gwen argued.

“Look, the bloke needs to get out with normal guys more often. He’s always with Jack, and if you go out with him, Jack’s there too. Be nice for us to hang out just us, yeah?”

He kissed her forehead. “And that way, you can enjoy a nice night in on your own. Put your feet up, relax a bit.”

“I could come with you though,” she told him.

Rhys nodded. “I’m sure you could. But Ianto’s leaving Jack at home, so you can stay here.”

Ianto met Rhys in pub in town. He found the other man easily; he was propping up the bar and waved Ianto over as soon as he walked through the door.

“Hey,” Rhys smiled. “Pint?”

Ianto nodded. “You alright?”

“Yeah. How was family night?”

Ianto groaned and Rhys laughed.

“Tell me about it, mate, you tried spending the night with Gwen’s family? Ouch. Want to jump in front of one of my own lorries after an hour.”

Ianto laughed. “It wasn’t quite as bad as all that,” he said.

Rhys nodded, turning to the bar to order more beer for the both of them. “You get on alright with Jack’s family, then ?”

Ianto shrugged. “I suppose. It’s a bit... awkward. Alice is older than me, I’m not sure she knows what to make of me.” He took his beer with a grateful smile. “Steven seems fine with me though. Probably better than my sister’s kids really.”

“I didn’t even know you had a sister, y’know, before all that stuff with the kids.”

Ianto took a sip of his beer. “We’re not especially close.”

Rhys shrugged. “Family.” He took a sip of his own beer. “I don’t have any brothers and sisters, me. Just my parents and the in laws.”

“And Gwen,” Ianto pointed out. “And the baby.”

“Mm,” Rhys smirked at him. “Got any parenting tips then, Mr Stepdad?”

“Fuck. Off.” Ianto told him, but he was fighting a grin.

They’d moved to a table and had another pint each by the time they were interrupted. Ianto was just standing up to go back to the bar when Jack arrived. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his lover grinning at him.

“What’re we drinking? I’ll get them.”

“Jack,” Ianto frowned. “What are you doing here?”

Jack shrugged. “Just thought I’d drop in. Say hi.”

“I told you I wanted a night out on my own.” He threw Jack a dark look.

“I know, but I didn’t think you’d mind...”

“Well, I do.” He glanced over at Rhys and then back to Jack. “Can’t you trust me to spend an evening with a friend?”

“I didn’t say that I didn’t trust you,” Jack protested, hands raised.

“God, you two are like a old married couple. Worse than me and Gwen, you are.” Rhys cut in, distracting them both.

“Did I hear my name?” said a voice to Ianto’s right. He turned to see Gwen had arrived too. He exchanged a look with Rhys, who shrugged.

“Well,” said Jack, “As we’re all out, how about getting some dinner?”

Ianto scowled at Jack as he held the door open outside the restaurant and walked past him without a word. Gwen had been enthusiastic about the dinner idea and Rhys was, apparently, getting hungry, so Ianto had been outvoted and here they were. He slid his hands into his pockets and followed Gwen and Rhys across the restaurant as a waiter led them towards a table in the back.

Gwen and Rhys sat opposite each other and so Ianto was forced to allow Jack to sit opposite him. He picked up his menu and pointedly avoided looking at Jack. He wasn’t even all that hungry, but he studied the menu closely all the same.

He noted Gwen raise an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye, but she said nothing, turning to Rhys to ask him what he fancied. It wasn’t long before Jack tired of being ignored and his foot hooked around Ianto’s. Ianto pulled his foot away quickly. He glanced at Jack over his menu. “Don’t,” he said firmly.

Jack mouthed ‘what?’ at him across the table, but Ianto ignored him.

“What are you thinking, Gwen?” he asked, turning to their friends.

“I’m not sure, lasagne maybe?”

Ianto hummed his approval. “It is good,” he nodded.

“You been here before then?” Rhys asked.

“Once or twice,” Ianto told him, moving his legs under his chair as Jack tried once again to hook his ankles. “It’s Jack’s ‘I’m sorry I’ve pissed you off’ restaurant,” he told them, not even turning his gaze to his lover’s.

“You didn’t say he’d pissed you off,” Rhys said. His eyes were flicking from Jack to Ianto to Gwen awkwardly, like he wasn’t sure what the protocol here was.

“He hadn’t earlier,” Ianto said, offering no other explanation. Nobody got a chance to ask for one either as the waiter arrived and took their drinks order. Ianto stole a glance at Jack as he ordered a bottle of wine; he looked how Ianto felt; really put out.

He dropped his eyes back to the menu as the waiter moved away. Jack made small talk with Gwen for a few moments before Ianto felt his hand being tugged away from the menu. He glanced up, his eyes on Jack’s as the older man slipped his fingers through the spaces between Ianto’s.

Ianto took a second to glance at Gwen and Rhys and then, briefly, around the restaurant. It was not common for Jack to hold his hand in public. In fact, public displays of affections that didn’t lead attempts at indecent exposure were just something that didn’t happen. He raised an eyebrow as Jack gently squeezed his hand.

“Jack,” he said, slowly, deliberately. “Are you feeling okay?”

Jack laughed. “I’m fine.” He swiped a thumb over the back of Ianto’s hand. “What’s up with you?”

Ianto attempted to pull his hand away, but Jack held it firm. “You.”

“What have I done?”

Ianto sighed. He was very aware of Gwen and Rhys pretending not to be listening. “You know what you’ve done, if you didn’t, we wouldn’t be here.”

Jack gave him a small smile. “I was bored.”

Ianto shook his head. “Not an excuse.”

“I don’t like you going out without me,” Jack told him.

“Jealous?” Ianto asked, cocking an eyebrow. Jack laughed and said nothing.

“You should be,” Rhys told him, laughing. “We’re obviously having an affair, me and Ianto.” Gwen and Jack looked like they weren’t sure how to react and Ianto pulled his hand away, smirking at them both. “We need it, see. I’ve got to put up with her hormones and Ianto’s got to live with your ego.”

Gwen shot her husband a half-hearted glare before dissolving into giggles as she clocked the look on Jack’s face. Ianto too was fighting his laughter; Jack looked as though he actually believed Rhys. Ianto rolled his eyes and then, in a moment of either bravery or madness, leaned across the table to press a chaste kiss to Jack’s lips. “I’m not shagging anyone but you,” he said, sitting back in his chair. “And that doesn’t mean you’re forgiven, either.”

Ianto continued to mockingly sulk at Jack for the rest of the meal, Gwen and Rhys watching with amused smiles and making comments about them being like an old married couple. Ianto rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore them. He gave up ignoring Jack quite early on; he was a little annoyed that his lover couldn’t leave him be for one night (and that he had undoubtedly tracked Ianto’s mobile, because he hadn’t told Jack what pub they were going to) and that Jack and Gwen had somehow orchestrated this bizarre double date (the idea had entered his mind sometime between the main course and dessert and he didn’t dare voice it for fear he’d sound like an absolute girl. Gwen had, however, made a comment along those lines, which had had both Jack and Ianto gulping at their wine), but he’d long since given up on staying angry at Jack for long; it was nearly impossible, and ignoring him was even harder, he was nothing if not persistent.

Jack paid the bill and took Ianto’s hand in his as they followed Gwen and Rhys to the door. Ianto gave him a long look, an eyebrow raised, and Jack squeezed his hand, just as he had earlier. Ianto decided not to argue; he liked the feel of Jack’s hand in his and he’d had just enough alcohol to dull his sensibilities.

The night was warm and Gwen was clinging to Rhys’ arm when they got outside. Jack suggested a walk before they headed home and Ianto fell into step with him, not really listening to the conversation the others were having, just enjoying the night and being with the people he cared about. He tried not to think about where they’d all be if Jack’s kiss hadn’t saved him, tried not to dwell on what life Jack would be living, how things would be for Gwen, if Steven would even be alive. He felt Jack’s grip on his hand tighten and he turned to look at his lover.

Jack gave him a soft smile. “You okay? Look a million miles away.”

“I’m brilliant,” Ianto nodded. “It’s been a nice night.”

“I’m forgiven then?”

Ianto shrugged. “Suppose so.”

“Good,” Jack said, dropping a kiss to Ianto’s lips.

“But,” Ianto told him, nodding to where Gwen and Rhys had stopped a few feet ahead of them. “If you _ever_ make me go on a double date again I’ll never forgive you.”

Jack laughed heartily and tugged him towards their friends. “Admit it, you loved it.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “I prefer our dates to be just you and me,” he said as they approached Gwen and Rhys.

“ Noted,” Jack said with a broad grin.  
  
> [Chapter 22](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/319790.html#cutid1)


	22. As Long As I Have (22/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epic apologies for the delay on this, I know it's been over a month... there's been a combination of real life, writer's block & technical difficulties conspiring against this one. As always, huge thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her help. ****

**Title:** As Long As I Have (22/25) **  
Pairings:** Jack/Ianto **  
Rating:** PG-13 **  
Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days. **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** Epic apologies for the delay on this, I know it's been over a month... there's been a combination of real life, writer's block & technical difficulties conspiring against this one. As always, huge thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her help. **  
Previous Chapters:** **[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)** , **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 9**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 10**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 11**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 12**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/294863.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 13**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/296422.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 14**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/297494.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 15**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/299244.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 16**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/302071.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 17](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/304682.html#cutid1), [Chapter 18](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/305718.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 19**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/307651.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 20**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/308821.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 21**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/311701.html#cutid1)

Ianto frowned at the coffee Gwen had bought him. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t drink other people’s coffee, he would, it was just that the coffee shop Gwen had told Amelia to meet them in was awful. He didn’t comment though, but sat opposite Gwen and took a small sip of the coffee, trying his best to not to grimace at the taste.

“What time did you tell her?” He asked, checking his watch.

“Half past,” Gwen answered, “I thought we might run late.”

Ianto nodded. The rift wasn’t going to stay quiet forever after all. Gwen smiled at him. “Could’ve had another half hour in bed, though.

Ianto hummed and sipped at his coffee. “Yeah,” he said, distractedly. He’d left Jack alone in bed, naked, of course, to come out and meet Gwen. He had intended on leaving Jack _tied_ to the bed, but after about five minutes had taken pity on him and released his wrists (he didn’t know how long he would be gone, after all) just before he left – looping the tie Jack’s right hand had been bound in around his neck on his way out of the door.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Gwen staring at him. “What?”

“You alright, sweetheart?” she asked, “You and Jack are okay after last night?”

“Fine,” Ianto smiled. “We’re great, don’t worry. I was just... thinking.”

Gwen gave him a knowing wink and Ianto was impressed that his face didn’t flush at all. “I take it you and Rhys enjoyed yourselves?” He asked, leaning across the table a little and feeling far too much like a gossiping girl.

“Oh, definitely.” Gwen grinned at him over her coffee. “You two should go out for drinks together more often.”

Ianto shook his head. “I’ve already told Jack – never again.”

“Why not? Didn’t you enjoy yourself?”

“I did, but you’ve got to admit; it is a bit...” he searched for the word, “weird.”

Gwen opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the arrival of Amelia, who gave them a small smile. Ianto stood immediately, offering her his seat, and she raised an eyebrow.

“I can manage my own chair,” she told him, but Ianto just shrugged and moved to get another anyway. When he returned Gwen was already filling Amelia in on exactly what Torchwood did. Ianto slid a hand into his pocket and looped his fingers around the packet of retcon in his pocket. Always ready.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Amelia said, and Ianto was sure that that wasn’t true. He felt quite defensive and found himself both missing Owen and contemplating whether or not all medics were complete arses. He let her continue all the same. “But I already know all of this. Corporal Anderson filled me in.”

Ianto and Gwen exchanged alarmed expressions. Jack wouldn’t be happy; he could hardly hire someone who’d spill their secrets that easily. Ianto reached for the retcon again.

“I visited him in his flat a few days ago. He knew you’d be interviewing me and it wasn’t like he could run away.”

Ianto didn’t relinquish his hold on the pills. “So you know what we’re about and you still showed up,” he said. “Does that mean you’re interested?”

Amelia nodded. “It seemed insane at first, but I’ve had time to think it over now and yes, I’m interested.”

“I suppose Corporal Anderson explained the risk involved?”Ianto said.

The paramedic nodded again. “I saw that first hand. Corporal Anderson... And the Captain...”

Ianto was aware of his expression hardening. He hated to talk about Jack dying, no matter how many times he proved he could come back. Gwen laid a hand on his for a brief moment and if Amelia noticed, she didn’t say anything.

Jack, meanwhile, was at the door to Riley’s flat. Huw was still staying there and the easiest thing to do would to be to ask them both at once. He knew that it was a long shot that they would agree, and that relations with UNIT would only worse if they did, but they would both be great additions to their team, and if they got Amelia on board too, they wouldn’t have to panic about new personnel for a while. He still wanted a larger team; five wasn’t enough, he knew that, but with a field team of five and Gwen on a desk job they could manage until they found someone who would fit into their team well. And if it took longer than that, or if Amelia and the boys turned them down, then so be it. They would muddle through; they always did.

Huw answered the door, giving Jack a small smile in greeting. “Come in, Captain.”

Jack smiled to himself. Even if they agreed to become part of the team, he would still let them go on calling him Captain, he quite enjoyed it. He’d never been able to get Gwen to give him a title, and even Ianto had completely dropped the ‘sir’ now, and although that had been at Jack’s own request (it was weird, having Ianto call him sir while the team members he was less intimate with called him Jack), he missed the feeling of respect.

Jack nodded at Huw, and greeted Riley similarly as he walked into the flat. “How’s the leg?”

Riley shrugged. “Still there.”

“What have UNIT said?” Huw asked. “Do they want us back?”

Jack took a seat; he wasn’t going to wait for an invitation. “Of course.”

Riley looked disappointed, Huw just appeared apathetic.

Jack continued, “I’ve fought them over it, but I don’t think they’ll let it go.” He paused. “So, I have a proposition for the both of you.”

“I’m straight,” Huw said, grinning at him and holding his hands up.

Jack laughed. “Totally not my type, Huw,” Jack said, and then returned to the topic of conversation. “I’m going to offer you a job. Both of you. You don’t have to give me your answer right away, and don’t feel obliged to say yes, but I’ve talked it over with Gwen and Ianto and we all agree you’d be perfect for the newest Torchwood team.”

Riley and Huw glanced at one another, and then at Jack.

“Think it over, you’ve got time.”

“Yes,” Riley said, with barely a beat. Jack looked at him. “I’ll take the job.”

Jack cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t want time to think about it?”

“No, I want the job. I want to be part of this team; it’s better than UNIT, and I’m loving Cardiff. I’ve met some pretty nice Welsh girls,” he winked. “And I like working with you guys. I don’t need to think about it.”

Jack nodded. “If you’re sure.”

“Dead certain,” Riley insisted.

Jack reached across to shake Riley’s hand. “Welcome aboard.” He turned to Huw. “Want more time?”

Huw shook his head. “I can’t,” he said, looking apologetic. “It’s been fun, but I belong with UNIT.”

“We can’t tempt you away?”

“No,” Huw said, with a small smirk, “I think I need order too much. This... Torchwood, it’s good, but it’s not the same.”

“Fair enough. You’re free to go back to UNIT whenever you like, you can wait until they demand you back, or you can hang around. Your call.” He turned to Riley. “Ianto can sort you out with somewhere permanent to live and all the necessaries. You’ll have to let UNIT know you’re resigning, though.”

Riley nodded and flashed a grin, “Let the battle commence.”

Jack met Ianto and Gwen at the coffee shop half an hour after Amelia had left. He walked straight over to them and dropped into the empty seat. “Well?” he said.

Ianto nodded. “She’s up for it.”

“Good,” Jack said, then, “You don’t sound too happy about it.”

“Ianto doesn’t like her,” Gwen informed him.

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“It’s not that I don’t like her, I just think she’s rude,” he said. “And she actually likes the coffee they serve here,” he added. Jack wasn’t sure which fact Ianto took more offence to.

“I think it’s a medic thing,” Jack said, “Being rude. I mean... Owen...”

The sat in silence for a moment.

“What did the boys say?” Gwen asked, breaking the tension.

“One yes, one no.” He paused from dramatic effect. He could see the cogs in Ianto’s brain turning and he knew that Ianto was hoping they’d be rid of Huw. Whatever he said, Jack knew that he hadn’t taken to the other Welshman. Riley, on the other hand, had found his way into Ianto’s good books very quickly. “Huw’s going back to UNIT,” he said, and watched Ianto and Gwen exchange grins.

“Riley’s staying?” Gwen asked.

Jack nodded. “Riley’s staying.”

“Great,” she was beaming. “That gives us nearly a full team. We’ll still need a tech expert eventually, but five’s enough to go by, yeah? I know I’m off field duty, but when I started Ianto wasn’t a field officer at all so we can probably manage, can’t we?”

Jack nodded. “We’ll get by just fine. Just need to find a base now.”

“We’re seeing a few places tomorrow. Martha emailed me about a location she thought might be useful. I haven’t run the co-ordinates yet, but from what she’s said, it sounds ideal.”

Jack smiled at them both. “Looks like we’re getting back on track, doesn’t it?”  
  
> [Chapter 23](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/320745.html#cutid1)


	23. As Long As I Have (23/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, huge thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her help.The end is nigh, folks! Only two more chapters left after this one. 

**Title:** As Long As I Have (23/25) **  
Pairings:** Jack/Ianto **  
Rating:** PG-13 **  
Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days. **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.   
**Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.   
**Author's Notes:** As always, huge thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her help.The end is nigh, folks! Only two more chapters left after this one.   
**Previous Chapters:** **[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)** , **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 9**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 10**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 11**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 12**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/294863.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 13**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/296422.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 14**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/297494.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 15**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/299244.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 16**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/302071.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 17](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/304682.html#cutid1), [Chapter 18](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/305718.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 19**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/307651.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 20**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/308821.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 21**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/311701.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 22**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/319790.html#cutid1)

Neither Jack nor Ianto felt very much like moving. After they had said goodbye to Gwen they’d come straight home and were lounging on the sofa. Ianto leaned against Jack, his laptop resting on knee as he typed up Amelia and Riley’s details, putting them into personnel files. Jack was happy to let Ianto do all of the necessary work, and to let him put both Amelia and Riley on the payroll. He rested his head against Ianto’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to Ianto’s neck. Ianto smiled to himself and continued typing.

They would have stayed there, comfortable and quiet, until Ianto had finished putting their newest recruits onto the system, had the doorbell not rung. Ianto grudgingly shifted, passing Jack the laptop as he moved to the door. Jack skimmed over what Ianto had typed up so far; he had filled in large amounts of their details based on what he’d been able to bring up from their personnel files with their previous employers, saving them masses of time. It was thorough and Jack was thankful that Ianto was so good at his job.

He turned his head when Ianto walked into the living room. He was awkwardly carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. Jack raised an eyebrow as Ianto placed them on the floor beside the sofa and reached out an arm for the laptop. “They’re for you,” he said, absently, and dropped back onto the sofa, taking the laptop and resuming his work as though they hadn’t been interrupted.

Jack looked down at the flowers and smiled to himself. He never got flowers and he’d complained about it often enough. Ianto must have picked up on it. He pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Ianto asked, not looking up from the laptop.

“The flowers,” Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

Ianto glanced up at him. “They’re not from me.”

“Who else would send me flowers?” Jack asked. He caught Ianto’s lips in a quick kiss before he could turn back to the laptop.“You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“But I didn’t send you them,” Ianto said, crossing his legs and resting the laptop on his right knee. He resumed his typing. “Must be from someone else.”

Jack frowned and watched his young lover for a moment. “You can admit it Ianto, it’s fine. I like them.”

“I didn’t buy them, Jack,” Ianto said, not looking up.

Jack smiled at him. “I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he grinned.

Ianto sighed and looked up at Jack. “They’re really not from me.”

“I _like_ them, Ianto, you don’t have to-”

“Jack!” Ianto practically shouted. He pushed the laptop to one side. “They’re _not_ from me!”

“Oh.”

Jack hadn’t meant to upset Ianto, he had just been teasing, and he had genuinely thought the flowers were from the younger man. He reached over and pulled Ianto into a light hug.

Ianto pulled back after a few seconds. “Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

Ianto just shrugged. He looked miserable and Jack felt incredibly guilty. He pulled Ianto back into his arms and they lay together on the sofa, Jack’s fingers carding through Ianto’s hair.

After a while, Ianto turned his head, looking up at Jack. “I wonder who they are from...”

Jack shrugged. “Who do we know who’d send me flowers?”

“One of your many admirers,” Ianto said, rolling his eyes. He leaned over the sofa, looking down at the flowers. “Did you even check for a card?”

“No,” Jack admitted. “I thought they were from you.”

“Mm,” Ianto said. His palm was pressing uncomfortably on Jack’s chest as he looked for a card. Jack gripped Ianto around the waist, holding him in place before plucking the hand from his chest. Ianto wriggled back up a moment later. “Aha,” he said, and handed Jack the card.

Jack kept his left hand on Ianto’s side and used the right to take the card from Ianto. “They’re from Martha,” he said, reading the card.

“Told you I didn’t buy them,” Ianto said, “What does she say?”

“Hope you’re both doing okay,” he smiled. “I should call her.”

Ianto shifted further onto the sofa, he was now fully lying on top of Jack, both of them with their legs at awkward angles to avoid the laptop at the other end of the sofa. “Later,” he said, kissing Jack’s chest.

“Later,” Jack grinned, cocking an eyebrow. He flipped them both over, laughing at Ianto’s half-hearted protests.

“Not here,” he said, laughing. “Upstairs.”

Jack shook his head and latched his mouth onto Ianto’s ear. “Here’s good.”

“At least move the laptop,” Ianto said, a smile on his face. Jack reluctantly got up to carry the laptop out of harm’s way. “And the flowers!” Ianto said, sitting up and looking ready to pounce. Jack moved the flowers to the mantelpiece, smiling to himself. He crossed back to the sofa and let Ianto take the lead, laughing as he was pinned to the sofa.

“Hello,” he said, grinning.

“Hello,” said Ianto, then, “Shut up.”

Later, after they had eaten and showered, Jack and Ianto lay on their bed, not quite ready for sleep, but too tired to do much else. Jack’s head rested against Ianto’s shoulder and they looked up at the ceiling, enjoying some time alone.

Jack was the one to eventually break the silence. “Ianto,” he said, and Ianto hummed in response. “About the flowers.”

“What about them?”

“Well,” Jack started, then stopped. “It’s not really the flowers I want to talk about.”

Ianto shifted, turning his head to look at Jack in confusion.“Then what?”

“Before all this started,” Jack said, sliding an arm around Ianto’s waist and settling his hand on his lover’s hip. “With the children and everything.”

“Jack?”

“Well, it was awkward.”

Ianto said nothing, unsure where this conversation was going.

“We were just going from messing around to being an actual couple and that was weird for you.”

Ianto continued to stare at the ceiling. “I thought we’d been over that.”

“I just want to check where we’re at,” Jack told him.

Ianto shrugged. “I thought we were good. We’ve moved in together.”

“We are good. But are you... comfortable?”

“Comfortable how?” Ianto asked.

Jack let out a breath. “With dating a guy. Being in a relationship with a man.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Jack pulled him a little closer. “Categories. Twenty-first century morals.”

Ianto frowned.

“Don’t look like that,” Jack said, “I’m not mocking you.” He paused. “But if you’re still not comfortable with all of this, I can back off.”

Ianto was quiet for a while before he pulled out of Jack’s embrace and sat up, leaning forward and resting his hands on his ankles. Jack sat up too, glancing at him. Ianto gave him a reassuring smile. “I want this, Jack, I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t... and Rhiannonknows now, there’s no reason for me to hide,” he paused, “It’s still a bit new, but I’m comfortable with it. With you.”

“No more awkward sexuality crises?” Jack asked.

“I haven’t had any of those,” Ianto frowned.

“Rhiannon said you’re not attracted to any man but me, but I know that’s a lie,” he said, quietly. “I’ve seen you looking at men. We’ve looked at men together.”

“We’ve looked at women together too,” Ianto commented.

“Yeah, and you’ve reacted the same to both of them so I know that you lied to Rhiannon about it.”

Ianto shrugged. “I don’t plan on being with anyone but you. I know that forever is a long time, and that if I live to old age-”

“You will,” Jack intersected.

Ianto ignored him. “If I live to old age, then that’s a lot of years to be planning for, but as long as you’re here, then I don’t want anyone else,” he slipped his hand onto Jack’s knee, “And if you go, if you have to leave then... I don’t think I’d want another man, Jack. Before you I didn’t.”

“So that’s why you told Rhiannon you were still straight?” Jack asked. “I don’t mind, I just want you to be comfortable.”

“I thought you’d like the idea that you were the only one,” Ianto said, leaning against Jack and smiling at him, “Must do wonders for your ego.”

Jack kissed him. “I appreciate the ego massage. I’m not putting you in a box, boxes, labels that’s... not me. Are you happy, Ianto? That’s what I want to know, are you happy?”

“I am,” Ianto told him, kissing him back. “I’m happy.”

“The flowers thing...” Jack said.

“I felt bad,” Ianto said, “Because you expected them to be from me, and I’d never even thought about sending you flowers before. I didn’t even know you’d want them. I thought it was more...” he shrugged. “I didn’t know men did that.”

“I don’t think there are rules, Ianto,” Jack said, “You can send me flowers if you want, or not. Your call.”

Ianto nodded. “Right.” He glanced at Jack. “Come on then, I want to go to sleep.”

“Now?” Jack asked.

“Yep,” Ianto said, reaching to pull back the covers.

Jack frowned. “I was hoping our heart-to-heart would be followed by some body-”

“If you say ‘to body’, I won’t be responsible for my actions,” Ianto told him, moving to get under the covers. “There’s cheesy, Jack, and then there’s over the top.”

“Why are you so nice to me, Ianto?” Jack asked, laughing as he reached over to turn off the light.

“Go to sleep. We’re going to Cardiff Castle tomorrow.”

“Cardiff Castle...? What?”

Ianto laughed. “Didn’t I tell you? I ran the co-ordinates for the location Martha gave me.”  
  
> [Chapter 24](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/324370.html#cutid1)

  



	24. As Long As I Have (24/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, huge thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[tazza_di_jo](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her help.Sorry for the delay, technical difficulties! Would have been posted early today, if British public transport failed less.

**Title:** As Long As I Have (24/25) **  
Pairings:** Jack/Ianto **  
Rating:** PG-13 **  
Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days. **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.   
**Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.   
**Author's Notes:** As always, huge thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for all of her help.Sorry for the delay, technical difficulties! Would have been posted early today, if British public transport failed less.  
 **Previous Chapters:** **[Chapter 1](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/275970.html#cutid1)** , **[Chapter 2](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/277488.html#cutid1)**, **[Chapter 3](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/279419.html#cutid1)** , [**Chapter 4**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/280670.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 5](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/282275.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 6**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/283805.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 7**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/285616.html#cutid1) **,[Chapter 8](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/286398.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 9**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/288338.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 10**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/291605.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 11**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/293819.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 12**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/294863.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 13**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/296422.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 14**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/297494.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 15**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/299244.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 16**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/302071.html#cutid1), **[Chapter 17](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/304682.html#cutid1), [Chapter 18](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/305718.html#cutid1)**, [**Chapter 19**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/307651.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 20**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/308821.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 21**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/311701.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 22**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/319790.html#cutid1), [**Chapter 23  
**](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/320745.html#cutid1)

Jack let Ianto drive the SUV to the castle. It was walking distance, really, for the two of them, but they had picked Riley and Amelia up on the way, wanting to initiate them into Torchwood properly as soon as possible. Gwen had said she would meet them there, but not before laughing at the idea of a base inside Cardiff Castle. Jack had to admit, he had his own doubts about what they would end up with, but Ianto seemed to be thinking positively and, really, they didn’t have any ideas.

“This place could be ideal,” Ianto said as he drove through the streets, “It’s an old UNIT base, but it hasn’t been touched since the eighties.”

“And UNIT are okay with you taking it over?” Riley asked. He was sat in the back, at a slightly awkward angle due to his leg.Jack hadn’t wanted to vacate the front seat.

Amelia cut him off, “What’s UNIT?”

“Unified Intelligence Taskforce,” Jack told her. “They’re an organisation like Torchwood; they’re more military, more controlled. We’re the freelance version. Riley here used to work for them. They take it all a bit too seriously for my taste.”

“There isn’t a commander in UNIT that Jack hasn’t pissed off,” Ianto said. “Anyway, apparently the base isn’t on most records. I asked Martha if she’d be able to do a search for possible locations for us on the UNIT database. My hacking skills aren’t up to it.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “You asked Martha to find a UNIT base we could steal?”

“I didn’t,” Ianto said, “I asked her to research abandoned facilities. And this is one of them, no one’s stepped foot in it in years as far as anyone can tell. You should be able to get us in with your wrist strap-”

“What’s the deal with that thing?” Riley asked.

Ianto ploughed on. “And we can take a look. From the specification Martha emailed, it looks pretty big. It’s underneath the castle.”

“You’re telling me there’s some big... sci-fi headquarters underneath _Cardiff Castle?_ ” Amelia asked, looking disbelieving.

Jack laughed. “Our last base was underneath the bay,” he told her, matter-of-factly.

Amelia shook her head. “That’s insane.”

Jack thought it was a mark of the affect that their jobs had on them that both Ianto and Riley merely shrugged.

“What sort of space are we looking at, Ianto? One giant room or what?”

“The plans aren’t very clear,” Ianto said, turning a corner. They were only a few minutes away now and Jack checked his gun. They didn’t know what would be left in the base, it was better to be prepared. “But it looks like it’s sectioned off, and it’s not like Torchwood can’t afford to get some work done on it. It’s split over two levels, so we’ll be able to sort out some containment cells and a morgue. Get you an office and make sure there’s a med bay. We won’t need archives just yet.”

He pulled the car into the visitor car park and took the keys from the ignition. Gwen was leaning on a fence waiting for them.

“How will you get builders in?” Amelia asked. “Won’t they be suspicious?”

“Retcon,” Jack said, and then, at the look on Amelia’s face, “We’ll explain later.”

Ianto checked his own gun and glanced at Amelia and Riley, then back to Jack. “Are they armed?”

“Riley is. Amelia’s got no firearms training.”

Ianto nodded and got out of the car, Jack and Amelia helped Riley out and Gwen walked over to the car. “Locked properly is it, Ianto?” she asked with a smile.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

Gwen looked over at the castle. “You sure about this?”

“It’s a possibility,” Ianto said.

Jack looked at them all, his new team, and smiled. “Right. We’ll have to buy tickets to get inside until we figure out exactly where the entrance is. When we find it, I go in first. None of you move until I say so, okay?” He turned to Ianto. “Okay?”

Ianto opened his mouth to protest, but nodded instead.

“When we go in, Amelia, Gwen, you stay behind us.”

“If you think just because I’m a girl that-”

Jack cut Amelia off quickly. “I don’t need a female rights activist on my team; I had enough of that during the seventies. You stay at the back because you’re not armed, Gwen stays at the back because she’s pregnant. Got it?”

Amelia nodded, but looked put out all the same.

“As soon as we’ve got a base and got back on track, you can have firearms training.”

“Hopefully not the same kind of firearms training I got,” Ianto commented and adjusted his suit jacket over his gun. “Are we good?”

Jack nodded. “Let’s go.”

Jack grumbled only a little as Ianto paid for their entrance into Cardiff Castle and, to her credit, the woman behind the counter did not express any surprise at the odd group buying their tickets. She smiled warmly at Ianto as she passed them over. “Good to see you again, Ianto,” she said.

“You too,” Ianto nodded.

Jack frowned. “You know each other?”

“Abigail has come into the tourist office a few times,” Ianto explained. Jack still didn’t look impressed.

“Suppose you’re out of a job now,” Abigail remarked. “It being blown up and all. Or have they moved you to another office?”

“Not many tourists wanting to come to Wales right now,” Ianto said. “I’m moving on.”

Abigail smiled again and Jack, feeling suddenly possessive, took Ianto’s hand in his. Abigail raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Ianto pulled the hand away and led the way out of the shop.

“What was all that about?” Jack asked.

Gwen laughed. “Oh, look Ianto, he’s gone all possessive.”

“I have not!” Jack protested.

“You should be nice to her, Jack. We might need a receptionist if the entrance isn’t easily accessible.”

Jack frowned and moved off, leading the way through the castle grounds and definitely not sulking. Ianto rolled his eyes and followed, Gwen and Amelia flanking Riley as they walked behind.

They wandered for a while, looking for any obvious signs of an entrance. The UNIT plans Martha had dug up didn’t make it very clear, and Jack’s scanners hadn’t picked up any alien tech, either. Jack was beginning to think giving up would be a good idea, when they all stopped to sit on a bank. Riley was tired of hobbling about on his crutches, Ianto was being unnecessarily grumpy and Gwen had taken to reminding them all she was pregnant every five minutes. He leaned back on the grass, tapping Ianto’s foot with his own.

Ianto glanced over at him. “What?”

“Maybe we should just try the next location on your list. This is a no hoper.”

Ianto said nothing and Jack rolled onto his front. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Ianto said. “I’m fine,” he gave Jack a small smile. “Maybe you’re right, too good to be true, I suppose.”

“You two better not being thinking about giving up,” Gwen told them, “Not after we’ve spent two hours circling this place.”

“One last sweep, then,” Jack said, sitting up. “There’s got to be somewhere we didn’t try.”

“The castle apartments?” Ianto suggested. “Maybe there’s a stairwell.”

Gwen got to her feet. “Come on then, let’s get on with it.”

Jack frowned as he rose, pulling Ianto up with him. “She thinks she’s in charge,” he said.

“She probably is,” Ianto told him. “Everything but the title.”

Jack shrugged and followed Gwen as she led the way over to the castle apartments. Ianto dropped back to help Amelia steady Riley, who was all for giving up on his crutches entirely. He wondered if perhaps they should have left Riley at home to recover.

Walking around the castle apartments, all but Jack were easily distracted by everything around them. Jack zipped from room to room, stopping only when he reached the library and his wrist strap began to beep, indicating the presence of alien tech. Jack had set it to scan when they arrived at the castle; he didn’t often use it, because they carried so much alien tech with them it was hard to tell, but today they had brought nothing with them.

He called to the others, and a curator near the door frowned at him for shouting. He shrugged, and waited impatiently for the team to arrive.

“Here?” Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. “Somewhere.”

They began to investigate. Jack rolled his eyes when Amelia began pulling books from shelves, hoping to trigger a secret entrance. “Does she think that really happens?” Jack asked Ianto. Ianto shrugged and went back to searching.

Moments later they all stopped at a grinding sound. Amelia had a book in her hand, and the shelf had slid a little to the right. Not very far, but with enough space for a person to slide through. Ianto couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Jack’s face.

Jack slipped past Amelia and made his way through the entrance. Ianto waited for instructions to follow, while Gwen, in an attempt to distract the now curious curator, clutched at her belly and half-stumbled towards the exit. As the curator offered her a seat, she threw Ianto a wink. He laughed and waited for Jack’s call.

It came quickly, and they followed one by one. It was a short, dark corridor, ending in a stairwell, as Ianto had predicted. He led the way down the stairs, to where Jack was waiting amongst abandoned machinery that must have been what had set the alien tech scan off.

The stairs had left them in a large room, though there seemed to be other rooms off to the side. Beside the stairs was another staircase, going down this time, no doubt to the lower level on the plan. Ianto glanced at Jack, trying to gauge his impressions.

“Well,” Jack said, grinning at his team. “It’s a start.”

They smiled back, Ianto turning only to offer his arm to Gwen as she came down the stairs.

“Just needs a coffee machine,” Gwen told them.

Jack laughed. “Definitely,” he glanced around. “Right troops, explore. There must be another entrance, I can’t see UNIT paying the entrance fee every time they needed into the facility, and there’s no way we can lug aliens through the castle museum on a daily basis.”

They set about exploring the area. Jack and Gwen looked for possible exits, while Riley and Amelia looked around, just seeing what was there. Ianto, ever organised, moved from room to room with a tape measure and a notebook. There would be a lot of work to do, but from the look in Jack’s eyes, Torchwood Three was moving to Cardiff Castle.  
  
> [Chapter 25](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/330782.html#cutid1)


	25. As Long As I Have (25/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the risk of starting what could be the longest Author's Note I've ever written; I'll begin with (yet another) apology for the delay, but it's here & it's done! And this... is the end of the fic. Huge thanks to everyone who's read it, but even more thanks to everyone who has helped with it... in no particular order; [](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[nipplemuggins](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/), [](https://pabzi.livejournal.com/profile)[pabzi](https://pabzi.livejournal.com/), [](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/profile)[wishiknewwho](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/), [](https://vea29.livejournal.com/profile)[vea29](https://vea29.livejournal.com/) & [](https://son-heir.livejournal.com/profile)[son_heir](https://son-heir.livejournal.com/). 

**Title:** As Long As I Have (25/25) **  
Pairings:** Jack/Ianto **  
Rating:** PG-13 **  
Spoilers:** Huge spoilers for Children of Earth, all Days. **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood. Anything you recognise is the property of the BBC.  
 **Summary:** Children of Earth fix it fic, starting from Day Five.  
 **Author's Notes:** At the risk of starting what could be the longest Author's Note I've ever written; I'll begin with (yet another) apology for the delay, but it's here & it's done! And this... is the end of the fic. Huge thanks to everyone who's read it, but even more thanks to everyone who has helped with it... in no particular order; [](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/profile)[**nipplemuggins**](https://nipplemuggins.livejournal.com/) , [](https://pabzi.livejournal.com/profile)[**pabzi**](https://pabzi.livejournal.com/) , [](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/profile)[**wishiknewwho**](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/) , [](https://vea29.livejournal.com/profile)[**vea29**](https://vea29.livejournal.com/) & [](https://son-heir.livejournal.com/profile)[**son_heir**](https://son-heir.livejournal.com/).   
The biggest thank you is for [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) , who deserves at least as much credit as me for this, because without her I would never have posted it, large amounts of it wouldn't exist & I certainly would never have finished it. You're awesome &hearts  
This is the longest thing I've ever written, the whole fic comes in at 54,960 words... I hope you've enjoyed it :)  


As the weeks passed, construction on what Jack had dubbed ‘Castle Torchwood’ (and which Gwen and Ianto were referring to simply as ‘the base’) was making good progress. The builders, plumbers, electricians and various other workmen they had had to bring in were all promised a large payment not to ask too many questions, and on the completion of their work were retconned, but still given a larger fee than even the greediest of builders would have charged.

The upper level of the base was almost completed, while the lower level, which was having cells and a firing range put in place, was currently filled with workmen. Torchwood was not fully back in business; there were still restrictions on what they could do with regards to hostile aliens, and Jack was reluctant to go with a ‘shoot on sight’ policy, despite the lack of facility to contain them. They had to rely on UNIT far more than any of them liked, but the less hostile aliens were dealt with efficiently and Torchwood had returned to monitoring known aliens in the area. Jack had even had time to make it out to Flat Holm twice.

Ianto walked into the base via the entrance they had found on the edges of Bute Park and glanced around. Jack was in his office; the lack of levels meant that the office was far nearer everyone else’s desks, although Jack was the only one with a separate office and the walls were still purely glass. His own desk was the furthest away from Jack’s (he had insisted on actually having a desk of his own when the new base had been constructed, but he and Jack were likely to be open to distraction from paperwork if they were in each other’s sightlines), so he had to pass the others to get there.

Riley, now cast free, was sat, legs propped up on his desk, and earphones in, half-monitoring the rift in case of an emergency, half-checking his Facebook.Ianto gave him a look as he passed, but Riley just shrugged; he had initially been inclined to do what Ianto asked of him, but once he had settled in and realised how much younger than him Ianto was, and how loose the chain of command had become, he had quickly got out of that habit. The more time he spent away from UNIT, Ianto mused, the less respectful Riley had become. But Ianto had worked with Owen for nearly two years, and nobody could say that insubordination in Torchwood wasn’t common, so he let it go.

Gwen was sat updating case files of some of the non-hostile aliens they were monitoring. The time they had been without a base and proper equipment, nothing had been recorded, and Jack was insistent that everything be kept up to date. This had also entailed printing all of the records they had stored on the digital archive so that they could be filed in hard form, which was what was occupying most of Ianto’s working hours. Amelia’s desk was empty, but the sound of her voice was sailing up from the lower levels, no doubt one of the builders had done something to offend her. Ianto was beginning to get used to Amelia’s outbursts, and the team paid little notice to her.

He reached his own desk and logged into his computer, ready to get started on archiving G-I. As he sat down he noticed a note on his desk in Jack’s handwriting. He raised an eyebrow. It had not been uncommon in the old days, back in the Hub, for Jack to leave him a note with date plans or sexual suggestions, but they lived together now, Jack had plenty time to tell Ianto these things. He opened the note anyway, and smiled at Jack’s message; ‘Dinner tonight. Wear something pretty.’

He slid the note into his pocket and logged onto his emails, before checking anything he sent Jack a quick email; ‘Pick me up at seven.’

Ianto skimmed through his emails, deleted the junk, forwarded a message about penis enlargement to Jack and one about a free online dating service to Riley, and then returned to his archiving. He was distracted a few seconds later by an email coming through and he glanced briefly at Riley’s pleasantly worded reply before closing the window.

He worked steadily, printing off every document for each item before putting them into a paper file and writing their details on the front. He got as far as ‘Gaskell, Charles’, a former Torchwood employee, before his email pinged at him. He glanced up, checking the clock as he did so and seeing it was nearing five o’clock and he’d been preparing files for three hours. The email was from Jack and he opened it with a smile and read it; ‘Make it seven thirty and I’ll bring you chocolate.’ Ianto laughed and clicked it closed. He was considering logging off; it was so close to five and Jack would let them all go home then, rift permitting.He began to close windows on his desktop as was about to log off when his email went again, this time with a response to the penis enlargement email. ‘Funny. I’ve just finished my report on that alien penis enlarger, actually. Will sent it over. File it under S, for sexual enhancers.’

Ianto rolled his eyes and emailed Jack back; ‘I don’t believe it’s a penis enlarger.’

He logged off then. He’d read any response Jack gave him tomorrow, and if his lover had finished off the last of his reports, they would almost definitely be leaving on time today, as long as the rift remained quiet.

Jack sent Ianto home ahead of him. Ianto attempted to protest, but Jack shook his head, smirking as he stood in the doorway of his new office. “I can’t pick you up if we’re in the same house.”

Ianto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He shrugged and moved towards the exit.

Jack’s voice followed him out of the base, “What, no goodbye kiss?”

“I’m a gentleman, and we haven’t been on our date yet,” Ianto called back on his way out.

Back at the house, he had spent a good twenty minutes deciding what to wear. It wasn’t that it would really matter; Jack liked him in pretty much anything (as long as there was some sort of easy access involved) and this was hardly a first date scenario. They _lived together_ after all.

He was in the middle of dressing when his phone began to ring. He picked it up, expecting it to be Jack. “I’m not ready yet, it’s only quarter to.”

“Not ready for what?” His sister’s voice came back at him down the phone.

“Oh, hi Rhiannon. Dinner with Jack, he’s meant to be picking me up at half seven.”

“Picking you up? Don’t you live together?”

“Mmhmm,” Ianto murmured, propping the phone between his shoulder and his ear while he did up the buttons on his shirt. “But Jack’s getting ready at work,” he told her, taking the phone back into his hand.

“Oh, so it’s a proper date is it?”

“Yeah, in a proper restaurant,” he told her, mockingly. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and began to manipulate his hair with one hand.

“Who pays when you two go on a date? Who’s the man?”

Ianto had to laugh. “For the most part, Jack pays.”

“So you’re the girl then?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Ianto said, “Tie or no tie?”

“No tie. You wear a tie to work. Sounds like you’re the girl.”

Ianto discarded the ties he had laid out on the bed. “Jack’s got more money than I do, it makes sense that he pays.”

“And _he’s_ picking _you_ up?” Rhiannon teased.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “It’s my house.”

“You’re a big girl,” his sister told him.

“Oh, shut up,” Ianto told her, sitting on the edge of the bed to tie his shoes. “Did you want something or is this just a call for abuse?”

“I just wanted a chat with my favourite brother.”

“I’m your only brother,” Ianto said, then paused. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’sfine, Ianto. I just want to make sure you don’t fall off the radar again. We like having you in our lives.”

Ianto smiled to himself. “No chance of that, Rhiannon,” he told her. “I promise.”

“Good,” she said. “You can call me tomorrow and let me know how your date goes.”

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“There shouldn’t be any kissing before you’re married young man, you were raised a gentleman!” Rhiannon had mastered perfect mimicry of their grandmother’s voice and Ianto chuckled to himself as she spoke.

“Bye, Rhiannon.”

Jack arrived promptly at seven thirty, as promised, and greeted Ianto with a kiss.

Ianto frowned. “Where’s my chocolate?”

“Pterodactyl ate it,” Jack shrugged. “Your carriage awaits, Mr Jones.”

Jack had driven the SUV to pick Ianto up, which was hardly romantic and, Ianto thought, they should probably get a new car for out of work time. He shook his head at the idea. Not they, _Jack_. Ianto had his own car; he didn’t need to share one with Jack.

“I suppose you want to drive,” Ianto commented as he walked towards the car.

Jack shrugged. “You can drive if you want.”

“Where are we going?”

“I’ve booked us a table at that French place you liked, near the memorial; the one we went to the week before... everything.” Jack shrugged.

Ianto nodded and got into the driver’s seat. He knew which restaurant Jack meant, it was the one that Rhiannon’s friend had seen them at. He thought back to that night as Jack, without grumbling, got into the passenger seat.

They had had a rough week; the rift had been spitting anything and everything it could at them and they were exhausted. They’d had the day off and then Jack had shown up, insisting on taking him for dinner. It had been one of the most romantic dates they’d ever been on. Ianto tried not to think about what followed, how a week later Jack had been blown to pieces and his home destroyed. Tried not to think about dying and coming back to life and Jack giving up.

He focused instead on where they were now, and smiled at Jack as he pulled the car away from the kerb. “So, why the date?”

“We’ve become a bit...” Jack struggled for the word, then shrugged. “Domestic.”

Ianto rolled his eyes.

“Well, we have,” Jack protested, “We haven’t been on a date in a long time, we’ve become one of those... couples that comes home from work and watches bad television before crawling into bed. Before you know it we’ll be practically married and never have sex.”

Ianto couldn’t help laughing. “Like you would ever let that happen.”

“It could,” Jack sounded almost serious.

“Maybe that’ll be what finally kills you,” Ianto said with a smirk.

“So, _anyway_ ,” Jack ploughed on. “I thought a night out, dinner... dancing. Be fun.”

Ianto nodded. “I wouldn’t hold your breath about the dancing, though.”

“It’s okay,” Jack said, an eyebrow cocked, “I can hold my breath for a _very_ long time.”

Jack held out a hand for Ianto as they left the restaurant. They’d shared a bottle of wine (or two) and had decided to leave the car parked behind the restaurant and get a cab home. Ianto glanced at Jack’s hand briefly before taking it and letting Jack take the lead. They walked along in a companionable silence and before too long had reached Cardiff Bay. Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Why are we here?”

“It’s where it all started. Me and you.”

“We met in the park,” Ianto said, but he knew what Jack meant and gave his hand a brief squeeze. They stopped at the railings behind the steps leading down to the plass. The area had been mostly rebuilt, but the area below would remain empty.

“It’s strange that it’s gone, Torchwood’s been part of my life for so long and the Hub had always been a part of that.”

“You lost so much.”

Jack glanced at Ianto and closed the gap between them, pressing his arm to Ianto’s. “They were just memories,” he paused. “The here and now matters more... I spent so long not knowing whether to look back or forward... I should’ve been looking at where I was.”

“Jack?”

“You, Gwen, my family... that’s what matters. Not my past, not the future and all that time I spent waiting for the Doctor, I was just waiting, not living. This... losing all the memories, maybe it did me a favour.”

Ianto opened his mouth to speak, but Jack stopped him, carrying on. “Don’t say it, whatever you’re thinking... I know that one day I’ll have to say goodbye to you, and to Gwen and Alice and Steven and everyone else in my life, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t enjoy having you while I’ve got you.”

Jack reached over then, cupping Ianto’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. They smiled at each other as they broke apart and Ianto pressed his lips to Jack’s briefly. “Come on, let’s go home.”


End file.
